La Venganza de la Rosa Roja
by Mayaya Green
Summary: CAP-19! Al decir esto, algo se impactó dentro de Hiei, su respiración se volvió mas agitada y nuevamente tenía esa sed de apagar la luz en la existencia de lo que le rodeaba... TOT POR FIN ACTUALICE!
1. Misión y Espionaje

^0^ HOLA A TODOS!!!! Mi nombre es Mayaya Green y recientemente comenze a ver la serie de yu yu hakusho en ingles. Errrrr, por que decidí escribir un fic en español?? Por que el ingles no es mi punto fuerte ^^U je je pero a ver si logro traducirlo y pues a ver que...*¬* Kurama-Sama es mi personaje favorito por eso decidí escribir este fic...espero y les guste mi primer fic de yu yu DISFRUTENLO!!!!  
  


[CAPITULO 1: Misión y Espionaje]  
  
Era un día común y corriente en el Templo del Rey Yemma. Había salido una vez más dejando a su infante hijo de encargo. Esta vez, le había dicho que no toleraría tonterías y que tuviera mucho cuidado con el tesoro e instrucciones que le había dejado. Era un reliquía importantísima que cayendo en manos equívocadas podría causar mucho daño y destrozos. Koenma esta sentado en su escritorio observando una hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas, las pone a un lado de su escritorio y empieza a estampar papeles.  
  
Ogro: Koenma-Sama, ¿No cree que es demasiado peligroso tener ese artefacto aquí a la vista de todos? o.oUU  
  
Koenma: O.o tienes razón Ogro...me había olvidado del Oráculo....  
  
Ogro: _______0________ X_x pero si fue lo primero que le encargó Rey Yemma-Sama...  
  
Koenma: T^T no puedes culparme yo solo soy un niño -*** que tiene que estampar y estampar estos mugres papeles. ¬¬ apuesto que hasta un chango entrenado podría hacer este trabajo mejor que yo ~  
  
Ogro: _O_ X_x pero Koenma-Sama esos papeles son muy importantes!  
  
Dice el Ogro recuperandóse de la caída, ya que con Koenma, el suelo comenzaba a convertirse en su segundo hogar. Al poco rato vemos a un despreocupado Koenma cambiándo los canales de su pantalla mientras un ogro atareado estampa papeles.  
  
Ogro: ó.ò pero Koenma-Sama...  
  
Koenma: *con cara de aburrimiento* -_- callate chango entrenado  
  
Ogro: _O_ pero pero...  
  
Koenma: -_- ¿No que son muy importantes esos papeles? ò.ó pues ahora te aguantas!  
  
En eso, entra la simpática chica Botan vistiéndo su acostumbrado kimono rosa. Esta de lo mas feliz y contenta como siempre, regalandole una hermosa sonrisa a los presentes con sus ojos rosas brillando como siempre.  
  
Botan: ^0^ Buen día Koenma-Sama!!!! ^0^ Hola Ogro!!!  
  
Ogro: ú.u Hola Botan-Chan  
  
Koenma: -_- Hola  
  
Botan: ó.o ¿por que las caras largas? ¿Acaso estoy en problemas otra vez? T-T ay Koenma-Sama yo no fuí le juro que fue un accidente...  


Koenma: O.o ¿De que hablas? *dice un tanto soprendido*  
  
Botan: ^-^UUUu De na-nada sólo bromeaba...jeje ^~^U  
  
Koenma: Botan, tengo una nueva misión para tí, eres la única persona de mi entera confianza, la que jamás me defraudaría...  
  
Botan: Escucho...  
  
Koenma saca de una caja larga un hermoso bastón de oro que en la punta tiene coronado una perfecta esfera roja, que parece un rubí redondo de dimensiones perfectas. El baston sostiene la esfera con extensiones de oro que rodean la piedra en forma de espiral. Ese bastón era una vista espectacular para los ojos...  
  
Botan: *lo toma entre sus manos* O.O ¿Para mí? *0* Gracias Koenma-Sama que detalle!! xD sabía que me iba a regalar algo por mi cumpleaños ayer...  
  
Koenma: *le arrebata el Oráculo* o NO BAKA PRESTA ACA!!!  
  
Ogro: @ @Uu "Y eso que es la persona de su entera confianza... Rey Yemma-Sama va a matarnos..."  
  
Koenma: ¬¬*** este no es tu regalo...  
  
Botan: ù.ú debí suponerlo usted nunca me regala nada para mi cumpleaños y mucho menos algo tan bonito como eso...  
  
Koenma: O Si te regalo  
  
Botan: 0 NO ME REGALA NADA!!!  
  
Ogro: v~vº Koenma-Sama, por favor expliquele a Botan su misión...  
  
Koenma: O SI TE REGALO...O.o ¿Que misión...?  
  
Ogro: _O_  
  
Koenma: XD ya sé Ogro solo estoy fastidiándote...  
  
Ogro: __________0_____________ *hasta el infinito*  
  
Koenma: *tomando una postura mas seria* Mira Botan, esta reliquía es conocida como El Oráculo Carmesí de la Energía Espiritual...Se dice que fue forjada del alma de un demonio poderoso que poseía una gran energía espiritual. Se ha encerrado la energía de ese demonio es este rubí mágico. Quien posee este Oráculo y sepa como se usa, incrementará sus poderes y energía espiritual a unos niveles incalculables...  
  
Botan: o.o *escucha atenta* Koenma-Sama ya había oído yo hablar sobre el Oráculo, y que para usarlo...se dice que se necesitan encontrar unas escrituras antiguas para invocar el alma del demonio y poder usar los poderes extraordinarios, mismas escrituras que se usaron para atraparlo...  
  
Koenma: *encantado* ^0^ Muy bien Botan...xD me has impresionado nuevamente...  
  
Botan: ^-^ No fue nada Koenma-Sama...despues de esta misión...XD ¿podría tomarme unas vacacioncitas?  
  
Koenama: -_-UU en primer lugar no te he dicho cual es tu misión...y en segundo lugar ...no vacaciones  
  
Botan: ¬¬ ¿si ve lo que le digo? ToT aparte ke no me regala nada es un tirano de lo peor!! o EXPLOTADOR!!  
  
Koenma: ~UU esta bien...te daré vacaciones...  
  
Botan: ^0^ YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY n.~ ¿ve como no le cuesta...?  
  
Botan le regala otra de sus bellas sonrisas a Koenma, siempre tan alegre tan dispuesta y tan llena de energía. No es por nada que los demas ayudantes en el Templo le tenían envidia. Era la consentida de Koenma y darían lo que fuera por verla caída...sin tan sólo fallara en UNA en UNA maldita misión...Así dejaría de ser la consentida de Koenma...  
  
Koenma: Botan, tienes que llevar este Oráculo al templo que hemos preparado para este tesoro. Ahí encontrarás al guardián Heddu...  
  
Botan: *-* ¿esa lindura?  
  
Koenma: ¬¬ Botan...¿me estas escuchando?  
  
Botan: *-*...*.º...o.oU si señor...  
  
Koenma: Y se lo entregarás a el..¿sabes donde esta ese templo verdad?  
  
Botan: *0* por supuesto ke si!!! o.ô pero Koenma-Sama ese templo esta algo lejos y v.v me da miedo ir sola...  
  
Koenma: Tranquilizate Botan, nadie sospechará de una linda jovencita como tú...Además que Urameshi se ha vuelto a ir a entrenar con Genkai...y no puede acompañarte...  
  
Botan: xD awwww Yusuke...ese niño ya me hace falta...^-^ esta bien Koenma-Sama yo llevaré ese artefacto al Templo...como usted dice es un secreto, y nadie tiene que sospechar de mi ¿Verdad?  
  
Koenma: Así es...y decidimos hacer el templo en el mundo de los Humanos, ya ke ningun demonio poderoso puede pasar ahí y el guardián es bastante poderoso y capaz de derrotar cualquier demonio...  
  
Botan: *0* y demasiado apuesto...  
  
Koenma: ¬¬ Botan...Heddu tiene mas de 500 años...  
  
Botan: ** pero esta bien conservado para su edad...*-* ademas que no me importa...  
  
Koenma: -__-UUU no cambias...a ver si en esas vacaciones logras encontrar un novio...  
  
Botan: ^//////////////^ eso espero...xD bueno mañana pasaré por el artefacto y me dirigiré al templo...^0^ hasta mañana Koenma-Sama... Hasta mañana Ogroooooooooooooooooooooooo(se tropieza haciendo los papeles de ogro tirarse junto con el arreglo de rosas) o~oUUU Gomen ogro...  
  
Ogro: T0T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Botan: ^-^ bueno me retiro...(hace una leve reverencia y se va con la misma chispa y entusiasmo con la que llegó)  
  
Koenma: ^-^ Botan...mi fiel Botan...o Ogro levanta ese reguero y acomoda esos papeles!!!  
  
Ogro: T^T  
  
~*~*~*~En otro lugar...~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Movimientos tan carentes de gracia en esa chica Botan...  
  
Hiei: *** yo diría que estúpidos...  
  
Kurama: Pero eso ya no importa...Hasta que escuchamos sobre un tesoro que valga la pena ¿No Hiei?  
  
Hiei: XD debo admitir que eres un Kitsune bastante inteligente...mira que mandarle ese arreglo de rosas al estúpido de Koenma para poder escuchar su conversación...  
  
Kurama: ¿Quien sospecharía de tan hermosa y delicada flor?   
  
Hiei: Bien..ahora mañana asaltemos a esa chica matémosla y quitemosle el tesoro  
  
Dice el youkai de fuego ansioso por matar algo. Pero el era le que tomaba las acciones impulsivamente y despues pensaba en las consecuencias. En cambio Kurama, con su pesada experiecia y la astucia que lo caracterizaba, planeaba todo con calma.  
  
Kurama: A ver...tranquilo...no hay necesidad de recurrir a tal violencia...En primer lugar...No sabemos quien es esa chica Botan, debemos primero averiguar quien es y rápido, antes de que entregue el Oráculo.  
  
Hiei: -_- de tantas chicas...¿Como saber cual es?  
  
Kurama: Pues al menos ya sabemos como se llama...Tu dejamelo a mí...para mañana sabremos quien es ella...  
  
Hiei: D vaya vaya Kitsune...veo que tramas algo...  
  
Kurama: ^_^ *Sonríe con su acostumbrada serenidad*  
  
Hiei: XD y ya que la encontremos...D seré yo la que me encarge de ella...  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ ¿QUE?  
  
Kurama: -_- *Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro en gesto desaprobatorio*  
  
Hiei: *** un día de estos Kitsune...un día de estos...  
Kurama lo mira con suma paciencia. Pobre Hiei, lo consideraba su mejor amigo y siempre tan solitario y tan vacío por dentro, por eso que Kurama toleraba todos sus comentarios ya que era mas prudente que él, y si no los han atrapado es por que han sabido cuidarse bien.


	2. Paquete Misterioso

[Capitulo 2 : Paquete Misterioso]  
  
La mañana siguiente Botan se disponía a irse al templo de Koenma. Como iba a pasar por el mundo de las humanas, era mejor vestir como una para no llamar la atención. Se puso una blusa de color rosa que hacía juego con sus ojos, unos jeans acampanados y entallados y unas sandalias negras. Se soltó el cabello y se puso brillo rosa en los párpados y los labios.  
  
Botan: *-* Si voy ir a ver a Heddu mas vale que vaya presentable...xD~~~~~  
  
Después de un rato Botan llegó a la hora acordada al templo y el despacho de Koenma. El ya la esperaba todo ansioso y preocupado, por nada del mundo esta misión debía fracasar...Después de que le dió miles de consejos, advertencias y recomendaciones, Botan tomo la caja negra y larga en la que el Oráculo estaba adentro, la puso bajo su brazo y se despedía de Koenma.  
  
Botan: XD bueno Koenma-Sama me llevo mi espejito comunicador... ^.^ por si se le llega a ofrecer algo ^.~  
  
Koenma: XD Hai... ^-^ por cierto te ves muy linda hoy  
  
Ogro: o//////////////o cierto Botan-Chan se ve muy bella  
  
Botan: ::^0^:: jajajajajajaja! Pues gracias XD  
  
Koenma: O.O lo olvidaba...Botan, pasa por la paquetería del Templo, tienes un paquete pendiente  
  
Botan: ¿Paquete? ¿Donde debo entregarlo?  
  
Koenma: ^-^ es para tí...  
  
Botan: ^-^ Mjú..." *-* de seguro Koenma-Sama se acordó de mi regalo esta vez" ^0^ ADIOS!!! LOS VERE ES UNOS DIAS MAS!!!  
  
Se despiden de la chica peli-azul que sale corriendo al departamento de paquetería del Templo. Tenían unas personas especiales que cuidadosamente revisaban los paquetes detectando energías malignas o cualquier otro riesgo de ese tipo, por que no se podían confiar. Botan que era muy conocida por todos entra corriendo haciendo bullicio en la paquetería diciendo que vino a recojer su paquete. Era una caja medio larga de color blanca y con un hermoso moño rojo en el centro. La peli-azul sin soltar la caja negra que llevaba bajo el brazo, abre emocionadamenten la caja blanca. Al hacerlo, vio una hermosísima rosa roja que aún tenía gotas transparentes de agua y que estaba abierta mostrando todo su esplandor. Botan la tomo entre sus manos con tal delicadeza se la llevó al rostro e inhalo su dulce perfume.  
  
Kurama al sentir que Botan tomaba la flor, usó su energía espiritual para poder localizarla. La chica ni se imaginaba que Kurama había envuelto esa rosa en esa caja para evitar que alguien mas que no fuera Botan la tocara. De otra forma, se echaría a perder su plan. Mandó esa flor a nombre de "Botan" y quien lo abriera de seguro era esa chica. Los labios de Kurama se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que sus ojos brillaban deleitados.  
  
Kurama: Hiei...Ya se quién es esa chica Botan...Esperemos a que salga del Templo de Enma para poder planear nuestra siguiente jugada...  
  
Hiei: D Hai...  
  
Botan jamás había recibido un detalle así. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con una gotas parecidas al rocío de la rosa, inhalo e inhalo el perfume memorizando su tierna fragancia. Acuno la rosa en su pecho y después revisó la caja y descubrió que no tenía ninguna nota ni ningun remitente, simplemente decía..."Para Botan" . La chica muy conmovida y emocionada, se puso la rosa detrás de su oído. Preguntó en Paquetería que quien había dejado esa caja, y le dijero que la encontraron afuera del templo y que nadie vió quien la dejó. La chica sonrió perturbada y salió de ahi, dejando la caja blanca pero en ningún momento soltando la caja negra. Descendió al mundo de los Humanos sin saber que alguien estaba pendiente a sus movimientos. Desgraciadamente no era un secreto tal y como Koenma le había asegurado, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que el legendario ladrón Yohko Kurama se les atravesaría...y peor si el Niño Prohibido de las sombras Hiei estaba unido a él.


	3. Planes

[CAPITULO 3: Planes]

Comenzaba a anochecer y el cielo se fue tiñendo de un naranja claro hasta un azul profundo. Por indicaciones de Koenma, Botan no debía viajar de noche ya que resultaría mas peligroso para la chica. No es que Botan no tuviera sus propios poderes, claro que era muy fuerte y sabia algunas cositas sobre magia y como controlar su energía, pero aún así no debía arriesgarse. Fue a un modesto hotel para pasar la noche ahí y resumir su viaje al día siguiente temprano. Entró a su recámara y deposito la caja negra en la cama.  
  
Botan: "Por nada del mundo debo apartarme de esta caja por ningún instante...Será un pequeño problema...Piensa Botan Piensa...^-^ YA SE!!!"  
  
Botan abre la caja negra y saca el oráculo, al tocarlo cierra los ojos y cuando los abre el oráculo ha encojido a ser solo una pequeña piedra roja. Botan la cuelga a su cuello como si fuera un dije. Se siente orgullosa de si misma al haber hecho eso, ahora solo faltaba entregarselo a Heddu. Había olvidado a su guardián favorito y se puso a pensar en quien podía haberle enviado esa rosa. Para su mala fortuna, aun llevaba la rosa puesta, dándole su localización exacta a los dos ladrones. Pero tambien para su buena suerte, todo lo que decía lo pensaba y así Kurama no podía enterarse de sus actos, no podía meterse a la intimidad de sus pensamientos. Acaricia la rosa con añoranza de descubrir quien se la había enviado.  
  
Kurama: Aquí esta Hiei...en este hotel...  
  
Hiei: o.ô ¿Estas seguro?  
  
Kurama: Segurísimo...  
  
Hiei: Bien...vayamos a su cuarto busquemos el Oráculo y si se dificultan las cosas...  
  
Kurama: Tranquilo Hiei...no suelo ser así con las damas...  
  
Hiei: PUAG! Kurama...me chocan tus grandes aires de caballerosidad!  
  
Kurama: ¿Acaso no has entendido? Es la mano derecha del hijo del Rey Yemma, si llegaramos a hacerle daño a esa chica no nos los quitaremos de nuestras espaldas...Estarán trás de nosotros hasta atraparnos...y posiblemente ejecutarnos...  
  
Hiei: Al diablo con tus estupidas patrañas ¿Como sabrán que fuímos nosotros?  
  
Kurama: Por si las dudas...Mira tengo una idea mejor...Tu irás y tocarás a la puerta de esa chica la distraerás de alguna forma, haciéndola que se aleje de su recámara...entonces yo registraré al cuarto.  
  
Hiei: ¿Y por que tengo que distraerla yo?  
  
Kurama: ^_^ Hiei...yo soy el experto ladrón y esté donde esté sacaré ese Oráculo...  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ pero tu te ves mas normal que yo, además tu tienes la buena apariencia y el carisma "conquistador" *** yo soy capaz de tajarla en dos con mi katana si llega a desesperarme!  
Kurama: ^_^U Bueno...debo admitir que hay cierta veracidad en tus palabras...  
  
Hiei: D ¿Por que no la seduces y te pasas la noche con ella?  
  
Kurama: *Igual de sereno* Hiei, guarda tus bromas para otra ocasión...  
  
Hiei: XD cobarde  
  
Kurama: *respiro resignado* Vamos, tu entrarás por la ventana y yo tocaré a la puerta, pero solo cuando aleje a la chica ¿¿entendiste??  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ por supuesto no soy estúpido...  
  
Kurama: hai...  
  
Kurama le dice a su compañero la habitación exacta de la chica. Hiei se queda afuera y haciendo honor a su reputación sube por el edifico del hotel y se esconde en la ventana como una sombra. Kurama entra al hotel pensando como iba a hacerle para sacar momentáneamente a Botan de ahí.


	4. Hombre de mis Sueños

[CAPITULO 4: Hombre de mis Sueños]  
  


Botan salió de la ducha envuelta en su bata. Se cambió y se puso ropa normal. Una playera holgada y unos pants deportivos, pensaba dormir así con ropa para que mañana no desperdiciara tiempo cambiándose. Tenía preparado un kimono azul pastel para cuando llegara a entregar el tesoro. Vió la rosa a un lado de ella en la mesita de noche. Extrañamente la flor no se había marchitado. Seguía igual de bella y fragante. Despues toma su dije entre los dedos y comienza a jugar con el mientras comienza dormitar.

Kurama: "Como voy a hacerle...de seguro es una chica astuta y difícil de engañar...tengo que salir con algo creible...Hmmm..."

Toca a la puerta de la chica, no requiere distraerla tanto tiempo Hiei es rápido y preciso, pero no conocen a su oponente y no deben arriesgarse. Vuelve a tocar sin recibir contestación.

Botan: ~.~ "¿Alguien toca? ¿A estas horas...quién?"

Tock. Tock.

Botan: -_- "Veo que insiste...hmmmm"

Botan se acerca a la puerta y se asoma por el hoyuelo de la puerta. Ve a un joven pelirrojo con preciosos ojos esmeraldas viendo hacia el techo. Su expresión se veía tranquila y contenta, vestía una camisa holgada de color blanco de cuello, con dos botones desabrochados y unos khakis de color azul marino. El joven se recarga en el margen de la puerta y sigue tocando.

El corazón de Botan late a mil, quieriéndosele salir del pecho. Que joven tan mas apuesto...¿Que quedrá? Botan voltea a verse en el espejo y ve que su cabello esta desordenado. Rapidamente va por un cepillo y comienza a cepillarse el cabello con furor, como si quisiera arrancarselo.

Kurama: -_- "Probablemente ya se durmió y Hiei se va a desesperar..."

Hiei: "Si no abres en dos minutos...onna voy a colgarte"

Hiei no tiene vista de lo que esta pasando por que esta oculto pero escucha perfectamente lo que esta pasando. Botan aún con cepillo en mano abre la puerta tratando de verse de lo mas cómoda y casual.

Botan: ^-^ Si...¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Kurama: "Esta chica...¿Es Botan?...me la imaginaba diferente..."

Kurama mira a Botan con una fingida confusión.

Kurama: Eh...errr...Buenas noches Srta...

La expresión confusa de él hace que lusca mas atractivo. Botan siente una extraña calidez en su corazón y a la vez una inquietud inexplicable...

Kurama: Disculpe...¿Es esta la recámara número 23?

Botan: Sí-sí...¿por que?

Kurama: ó.o *hace leve reverencia* Gomen...Gomen...

Dice el chico con su voz mas encantadora.

Kurama: Disculpe la interrupción Srta...Mi nombre es Shuuichi Minamino...y creí que mi madre estaba hospedada en este hotel por que su cuarto es el número 23..."-_- ahora si Kurama...¿Quien te va a creer semejante estúpida historia?"

Botan lo mira con suma dulzura desconcertando al Kitsune.

Botan: ^-^ no se preocupe jóven...si va usted a recepción y pregunta por su madre tal vez le den mas información...

Kurama: -_-U no sé donde esta la recepción...*Pone su mirada mas inocente* ¿No podría acompañarme?

Botan: Yo...es que...

¿Como negarse? Botan primer chico que te pide que lo acompañes y que chico!! Con esa linda y tierna mirada de perdido...Hmmmm pero Koenma le dijo que no saliera...Kurama nota la pertubación de la chica y decide actuar rápido.

Kurama: *haciendo una leve reverencia* Disculpe mi atrevimiento...no debí...bastante con haberla molestado ya buscaré quien me ayude...Nuevamente gomen...  
  


Hiei: ¬_¬ "Kurama te juro que si te vas y no te llevas a esa mujer tonta la voy a golpear"

Botan: "¿Que mal hace acompañarlo de aquí a la recepción? Además el Oráculo esta a salvo conmigo y...y...-_-" Pero es que...no estoy presentable...

Kurama: ^_^ No se preocupe...lo que es bello ya no necesita arreglo...*dice de lo mas natural*

Botan: O///O "¿QUE? Me a-acaba de halagar... _~_ yo me muero"

Kurama: ^_^ *le ofrece su brazo*

Botan toda apenada deja caer su cepillo y al momento que se agacha por el Kurama tambien y quedan viendose por unos leves segundos. Ella se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y en sus facciones esculpidas perfectamente en su rostro, los ojos de Botan se abren mas mostrandole toda su belleza a Kurama. El nunca había visto ojos tan cristalinos y tan bellos. Tenía que admitir que la chica Botan era muy bella, es que esos ojos rosa caramelo hacían juego con ese pelo azul pastel. Botan sonroja escandalosamente recoje el cepillo y lo deja sobre la cama. Kurama ve de reojo la rosa en la mesa de noche y por alguna razón sonrió cálidamente.

Botan: ^-^ lista *toma el brazo de Kurama*

Kurama: ^_^ Muchas gracias ¿Srta...?

Botan: Mi nombre no importa...Mire ahí esta el elevador vamos...*se meten al elevador*

Hiei: "Finalmente...Onnas...¿Quien las entiende? - -"

Con una habilidad y rapidez que solo pertenece al youkai de fuego busca por todo el cuarto. Lo hace con mucho cuidado para no desordenar todo y que Botan no sospechara nada. Busca freneticamente pero la chica no traía nada!!! ¿Donde pudo haberlo oculto?

Hiei: Ahora si...la mato...no me importa el tonto kitsune y sus sermones...

El elevador estaba repleto de gente así que Kurama y Botan estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Kurama que era mas alto que Botan la protegía de la demas gente. Sin querer empezó a oler la cabellera de ella...Mmmhhh...

Kurama: Jazmín...una de mis flores preferidas...

Botan: .///.U

Una señora que se encontraba ahí en el elevador los mira y sonríe diciendo que bonita pareja de novios hacían. Kurama voltea a ver a la señora y su hermosa melena roja cubre toda la cara de Botan, inundandola también de su fragancia...un aroma dulce...una tierna fragancia y se topa con una rosa oculta entre su cabello así como su rosa...¿COMO SU ROSA? 

Botan: "Tranquila...todas las rosas son igual...Pero no...esta rosa era muy especial...y él aquí se me hace mucha coincidencia...T^T o tal vez me estoy haciendo falsas esperanzas...pe-pero..."

Kurama: *Ve que su cabello cubre completamente el rostro de Botan* ^_^ Gomen...*retira su cabello pero ve que Botan tiene una expresión diferente* o_ô

Botan: */////*

Kurama: O_o *Salen del elevador*

Botan: *Espera que todos se vayan y se queda parada en la puerta del elevador, se recarga en la pared y pone su mano crispada en su pecho* Shuuichi-Kun...

Kurama: ¿Sí...?

Botan: Fuíste tu...¿Verdad?

Kurama: o_o ¿fuí yo que?

Botan: El que dejo esa rosa para mi...¿Verdad?

El astuto Kitsune derepente se vió acorralado en su propia trampa...¿Que irá hacer ahora?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mayaya: ^0^ HOLA!!!! O.o y pues aqui tienen mi primer fic de yu yu espero y les haya gustado XD ya tengo el capitulo 5 y 6 o.o pero quiero ver si les ha gustado para seguirle pronto. De seguro esta semana subo el 5 y el 6 nadamas que le haga unos arreglos ^-^ pero de ahi en mas...T^T espero les haya gustado!!!!!!!! n.~ gracias por leer mi fic!!!!  
  



	5. Plan B

[CAPITULO 5: Plan B...]  
  


Hiei sale por la ventana y aterriza en el suelo abajo. Esa pequeña @#$%@ es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta...Esperara pacientemente a Kurama para darle las malas nuevas...Mientras tanto la mente ágil de Kurama buscaba una forma para salir bien librado.

Kurama: ¿De que me habla Srta...? *dice de lo mas natural*

Botan: Yo se que tú me enviaste esa rosa...me acabo de enterar ahorita cuando olí tu cabello y además... *Extrae la rosa del cabello de Kurama* 

Kurama: *¿Como...se dió cuenta...fue ahorita cuando mi cabello cubrio su rostro...maldición...*

Botan: ./////. además no creo que seas tan tonto para no saber donde estaba recepción...^////^UUu

Kurama: *¬_¬ así que...me siguó el juego... * ú_ù yo...bueno...Botan-Chan...no sabía como aproximarme a tí...

Botan: O.O...^0^ SI FUISTE TU!! XD no te dije como me llamaba...y supiste *-*

Kurama la abraza repentinamente haciendo que la chica perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba al enterarse que el hombre de sus sueños le había enviado esa rosa. Era mucho mejor que el hombre que ella se había imaginado. Pero pobre Botan, había idealizado tanto con ese hombre que se había formado una imagen propia de el, sin imaginar que Kurama estaba lejos del hombre que ella creía que era.

Botan: Errr...Shuuchi-kun...

Kurama: ¿Sí? "De seguro Hiei ya termino y yo solo estoy perdiendo tiempo con esta chica será mejor que me va...O.OUU por que me esta viendo así X_x"

La mirada de Botan era dulce y llena de amor, algo que Kurama no se había esperado. Lo que él no sabía es que Botan jamás había salido ni querido a nadie así y en esos momentos se le estaba entregando completamente a un extraño. Sintió pena por la chica ya que aprendería de la manera mas dura de no confiar en extraños...Bueno, pero si Hiei había robado ya la pieza...no tendría que verla mas...nunca mas...

Botan: ¿Cómo...por que yo...?

Kurama: Shhhh...eso no importa ahora...pero ya que sabes...

Sin decir más, Botan se cuelga a su cuello y besa a Kurama en la mejilla, dejándolo completamente sorprendido. En todos sus años de ladrón y de peleador no pudo predecir los movimientos de ella...

Botan: Lo siento Shuuichi-Kun...yo..nunca había antes...bueno...gracias por la rosa ha sido el mas bello detalle en mi vida...

Kurama: *Sereno como siempre* No tienes nada que disculparte...*Toma su mano y la besa tiernamente* Quiero verte mañana...¿Será posible?

Botan: u/////u yo...

Kurama: Solo un instante...por favor...

Botan: ^///^ de a-acuerdo...

Kurama la acompaña nuevamente a su recámara y galantemente le besa la mano otra vez y se despide dejando a una Botan totalmente de cabeza. Se arrojó a su cama y estaba demasiado fuera de sus sentidos para percatar que alguien estuvo revisando su recámara. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de dormirse pronto para que amaneciera mas rápido, pero todas sus emociones estaban muy vivas todavías haciéndole imposible dormir. Mientras tanto...

Kurama: ¿QUE? Como que no encontraste nada...*dice levemente furioso*

Hiei: A ver a ver Kurama...no te enfades...Pero revise todo y no había NADA. Estoy seguro que no estaba ahí.

Kurama: Si yo hubiera ido ya lo hubiera encontrado...

Hiei: Y yo ya hubiera matada a la baka esa o la habría hecho confesar...

Kurama: Todo salió mal esta noche...Pero si no estaba en el cuarto quiere decir que ella lo trae consigo...

Hiei: A ver cerebrito...¿Ahora como vamos hacerle? No nos queda de otra mas que...

Kurama: No habría querido hacerlo pero si Hiei...No hay de otra...  
  
Hiei: D Y bueno al final de cuentas yo tenía razón...¬~¬ si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio no hubieramos perdido tanto tiempo

Kurama: Tenía que intentarlo

Hiei: ¿Y que hiciste para entretenarla tanto rato...? o llevo horas esperandote...

Kurama: Vamos..allá te cuento...


	6. El beso de Judas

[CAPITULO 6: El Beso de Judas]  
  


Ya casi era la hora acordada en que Kurama iba ir a verla. Si Koenma se enterara seguro la mataría...pero tal vez se alegraría por ella...ya que el mismo le dijo que consiguiera un novio.

Botan: ::^0^:: jajajajaja pero dijo que durante mis vacaciones no mis horas de trabajo XD...^-^ ya tengo con quien pasar mis vacaciones!!! *-* Ay Shuuichi-Kun...no sabes que feliz me has hecho...T^T

Botan se pone su hermoso kimono azul pastel que hacía juego con su cabello. Se recojió el cabello en una cola alta y se puso un gran listón morado, se perfumó un poco y se puso brillo en los labios. Se veía muy hermosa. Solo pensaba en Shuuichi y nadie mas que Shuuichi...el kimono que había reservado para Heddu...¿Cual Heddu?...En eso tocan la puerta y Botan va corriendo para abrirla...Se asoma por el hoyuelo y ve que en efecto es él. Esta por abrir cuando recuerda que le falta algo, se regresa y se pone la rosa roja detrás de su oído...Respira profundamente y despues abre la puerta.

Botan: ¿Si...?

Kurama: Buenos días Botan-Chan...*le besa la mano*

Botan: ^///////////////////^ Bue-buenos días...

Kurama la observa detenidamente de pies a cabeza. En verdad estaba buscando el oráculo aunque pareciera otra cosa. Era muy difícil que el se desconcentrara pero bueno para fingir. 

Kurama: *aun sostieniendo la mano de ella* Que buen juego hace ese kimono con tu cabello te ves hermosa...

Botan: *retirando la mano de con Kurama* ¿Eh..? n///.///n que bueno que te ha gustado

Kurama: ^_^ Si quieres vamos a desayunar por ahí y después te dejaré libre

Botan: Jajajajajajaja! Que lindo de tu parte pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para eso. En realidad tengo que irme...

Kurama: ó.o Botan-chan por favor...aunque sea una malteada o algo rápido. ¿Sí?

Botan: *dudando* no sé...

Kurama: *cara triste* Entiendo...

Botan: ó.ò no me mires así... ^-^ Esta bien...vamos rápido pues, pero sólo aquí en la cafetería del hotel ¿de acuerdo? "¿¿BOTAN QUE HACES?? ¬¬ como te pones tus moños ante petición de él *///////////* "

Kurama: ^_^ muchas gracias *ofrece su brazo* Vamos...

Botan toma el brazo de Kurama y se dirigen a la cafetería del hotel. Mientras tanto, Hiei vuelve a meterse a la recámara de Botan por la ventana. Al entrar, su misma velocidad hizo que las ventanas se cerraran. Encoje de hombros y voltea a ver la cama de ella.

Hiei: ¬¬ que desordenada ni siquiera se dignó en hacer la cama. Ya casi kitsune se levantaría y dejaría su cuarto así *dice girando sus ojos con expresion de enfado*

Ve una caja negra en la cama y se dirige a ella.

Hiei: Esta vacía...pero, ¿será que aquí cargaba el oráculo? Digo lo demas que trae son porquerías. No entiendo, pero lo que sí es que estoy desesperado y furioso...

Saca su katana y comienza a tajar todo. El armario, los muebles, el tocador y la cama quedan hechas pedazos. 

Hiei: A mi no me gusta tanto el orden que digamos...

Al no aparecer nada, Hiei se da cuenta que en efecto Botan debe traerlo consigo...A menos que ya lo haya entregado. Ve en el suelo a un compás que apunta su flecha a...¿su dirección? Hiei levanta el compás y se da cuenta que es un detector de demonios y que la flecha se estaba volviendo loca en sus manos.

Hiei: D con que un detector de demonios ¿Eh? *lo aprieta fuertemente con su mano y dice sarcásticamente* Se quebró...

Mientras tanto Kurama y Botan se encontraban sentados en una mesita ambos disfrutando de una malteada de fresa y vainilla. Kurama se la pasa observandola detenidamente y alcanza a ver una cadenita que colgaba en el cuello de ella, sigue el camino de la cadenita y se pierde dentro de su kimono. Botan no ha dejado de hablar pero él no le ha puesto caso a sus palabras.

Botan: Shuuchi...Shuuchi! ¿No me estás oyendo...?

Kurama: o_oUU errr si...Es que observaba tu cadenita, ¿no te gustan mucho las joyas verdad?

Botan: Errrr...*oculta nerviosamente la cadena bajo sus ropas* Sí..si me gustan...

Kurama: o.ô ¿de verdad? De haber sabido te hubiera mandado una joya en vez de una flor ^_^ *dice de lo mas casual para que Botan no se pusiera nerviosa*

Botan: *acaricia su rosa en su cabello* Por nada del mundo cambiaria ésta rosa, ni por una joya valiosa...

Kurama: "Ja...esa es la joya..." *se aproxima a ella* Me alegra saberlo...

Al tenerlo tan cerca Botan se hace un poco para atras y luego se pone de pie diciendo que tiene que irse. Kurama levanta una ceja algo extrañado, se supone que Botan no debía de reaccionar así!!! Estaba coqueteando con ella abiertamente y no parecía funcionar. Que chica tan mas extraña ayer parecía darle mas resultado. Después Kurama quiso patearse a si mismo. ¿Que rayos le importaba si Botan se fijaba en el?

Kurama: *Es hermosa...solo por eso, pero ya se me pasará* Botan-chan, dejame acompañarte tan siquiera a tu recámara. Necesito que me digas cuando podremos vernos...otra vez...

Botan: ^-^ Vamos...

En el camino le va diciendo que tiene que hacer un trabajo especial pero una vez que acabe que tendrá vacaciones y que tendran tiempo para verse y conocerse mejor. Kurama le sonrie mientras la va siguiendo. Tiene planeado entrar a su habitación y robarle el tesoro ya que esten adentro y encerrarla...¿En el baño?

Kurama: ~ No ahí no...

Botan: ¿Perdon?

Kurama: ^ ^U nada...

Botan: ^-^ *sonríe dulcemente a Kurama, como nunca le había sonreído*

Kurama: "^_^ Qué sonrisa... No la voy a olvidar nunca..."

Botan: *recargandose en la puerta de su cuarto* ^-^ bueno Shuuchi-kun, debo arreglarme para irme. ¿Nos podemos ver aquí mismo en este hotel en unos tres o cuatro dias? Para ese entonces ya habré terminado...

Kurama: ^_^ me parece perfecto...

Botan: *abre la puerta pero esta de espaldas así que no ve nada adentro*

Kurama: O________O *viendo a Hiei y el desastre adentro. No sabe si esta mas sorprendido por verlo ahi dentro o por el desorden*

Hiei: O_O "Mierda!! Ya están aquí..."

Hiei intenta escapar por la ventana, pero olvidó que estaban cerradas y al bricar, chocó con el cristalino vidrio haciéndolo pedazos junto con un gran ruido.

CLASH.

Hiei: "Maldición..."

Botan: o.ô ¿que fue eso...?

Kurama: O___________OUUU

Botan iba a girar la cabeza para ver, cuando Kurama puso su mano en su mejilla obligándola a que lo viera y con su otra mano libre rodeo su cintura para besarla. Kurama poso sus labios sobre la desprevenida Botan que se quedó petrificada ante la acción repentina de él. Suavemente, rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y Kurama intensificó su beso. La puerta se abrió detras de ellos y Botan intentó separarse, pero no pudo lograrlo. El la rodeo fuertemente impidiendo que ella se moviera, despues cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. 

Botan no comprendía que pasaba, ya que "Shuuchi" parecía mas concentrado en no soltarla que en besarla, pero aún así el no separaba sus labios de los de ella. Fue lo último que recordó Botan, sus labios sobre los suyos, para luego perderse en la inconsciencia despúes que Kurama la había golpeado levemente en el cuello pero en un lugar donde la dejo inconsciente.  
  
Kurama: Lo siento mucho mucho Botan...no hubiera querido lastimarte...*la recuesta en el suelo*

Botan: ~.~

Kurama jala la cadena del cuello de Botan y al hacerlo el collar brilla con mas intensidad y retoma su forma original. Kurama luego ve la caja negra en el suelo y pone el artefacto dentro. Se diponía a salir por la ventana pero le remordió tremendamente la consciencia algo que nunca le había pasado a el.

Kurama: -__- *molesto* Esta bien...

Se regresa y toma a Botan entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama...o bueno, lo que queda de ella. La acomoda en una posición confortable y despues se asegura que la puerta tenga llave, por que no quiere que nadie se aproveche de ella mientras esta inconsciente. La mira por última vez, y al verla tan hermosa e indefensa...no puede mas que bajar la mirada y salir por la ventana. Seguro se le pasará despues, lo que pasa que nunca había hecho eso y por eso se sentía raro.

Hiei: ¿Que pasó?

Kurama: -_- *abre la caja y Hiei ve el tesoro*

Hiei: XD que bien!!

Kurama: ¬¬********

Hiei: o.o ¿que te pasa no estas contento?

Kurama: ¬¬******* por tu culpa!!!

Hiei: ¿Que?

Kurama: Los destrozos...

Hiei: o.o ¿no me digas que se dio cuenta y tuviste que matarla?

Kurama: Peor...tuve que besarla...

Hiei: O.O.......... ::^0^:: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Kurama: ¬///¬ callate no es para que te de risa

Hiei: ::^0^:: ¿¿¿EL GRAN KURAMA SONROJANDO??? D permitanme que me ría BUA JA JA JA 

Kurama: ( vamonos de aqui, ¿quieres?

Hiei: ::^0^:: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA 

Kurama: *Aparece su látigo sin espinas y golpea a Hiei en la cara*

Hiei: O.O# ----*golpe* Ò____Ó#

Kurama: ¬¬ *lo amenaza nuevamente levantando el látigo pero esta vez con espinas*

Hiei: ::^0^#:: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Kurama: -_-UU es inútil...

Y así ambos se retiran a su escondite y Hiei se rie de Kurama durante todo el camino jurando que el nunca besaría a una mujer como Botan y seguia riendose de su "amigo" mientras que Kurama solo decide ignorarlo. Botan yacía en la semi cama inconsciente sin imaginar que ellos escaparon con el valioso botín.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mayaya: XD nuevamente holas!!!! Lo prometido es deuda y pues dado a que recibí unos reviews me motivé y aqui tienen la continuación del fic!!! XD muchas gracias por haber dejado reviews, en serio se los agradezco...XD espero que les haya gustado esto capitulos aunque...

*es interrumpida por una sombra negra*

Hiei: ¬¬ aunque estemos un poco fuera de personaje ¿no?

Mayaya: ^-^UUU errrrrr

Hiei: *mirada intensa* ¬¬***

Mayaya: Oyes Hiei...¿donde esta Kurama?

Hiei: *encoje de hombros* No sé...No es mi culpa que no quiera venir *dice acusando a Maya*

Mayaya: T^T pero yo no hago mas que tratarlo bien...

Hiei: *entre dientes* empalagosa...

Mayaya: ¿Que? ( ora si Hiei...Como no esta Kurama tu pagarás las consecuencias...  
  
Maya se lanza sobre Hiei y lo abraza como si fuera un gran oso de peluche.

Mayaya: *¬* HIEI-CHAN!!!!

Hiei: X_X sueltame loca!!!

Mayaya: *-* 

Hiei: ARRRRRRRRRGGG *saca su Katana y se dispone a atajar a Maya,cuando un látigo se lo impide*

Kurama: *saliendo de su escondite* ^_^UU a ver a ver Hiei tranquilo...

Mayaya: *0* KURAMA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!! *sustituye a Hiei por Kurama*

Kurama: X_x 

Hiei: D "Tonto kitsune sabía que así aparecerías*

Mayaya: ^-^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!


	7. Dura Realidad

[CAPITULO 7: dura realidad]

  
  


"Botan...Botan..."

  
  


Escuchaba ella entre sueños.

"Botan...BOTAN!!! ¿Estas ahí?"

  
  


Botan entre abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ya ha atardecido. A estas horas se supone que debería de haber regresado con Koenma. Se da el sentón en la cama y por hacerlo tan rapidamente se marea levemente. Se agarra la cabeza tratando de recordar que pasó. Abre los ojos un poco nublada de la vista por el golpe y ve sus cuarto completamente destrozado y echo pedazos. Levantadonse de la cama, se sostiene de la pared tambaleandose y tratando de no tropezar con los muebles destrozados. Aún confundida va por donde proviene la voz que la llama. Entonces ve su espejito comunicador en el suelo y de repente la realidad le cae sobre los hombros.

  
  


Koenma: Botan!!!! CONTESTA!!!!

  
  


Por instinto, Botan lleva sus manos al cuello y se da cuenta que aparte de sentir algo de dolor, no tiene la cadena. Se revisa desesperadamente pero no encuentra nada. Busca por el suelo pero es inútil...ha sido robada. Recoje el espejito comunicador sintiendose de lo mas miserable del mundo.

  
  


Botan: *abre el espejito* Botan aquí...

  
  


Koenma: 0 ¿BOTAN QUE TANTO HACES? Ò_Ó YA DEBERIAS DE ESTAR DE REGRESO Y SEGUN MIS INFORMES NI SIQUIERA HAS ENTREGADO NADA!!!!

  
  


Botan: *sursurrando* Señor...me han robado...

  
  


Koenma: O_____________________________O ¿¿¿¿COMO????? *dice casi saliendose del la pantalla del espejo*

  
  


~*~*~*~Tiempo despues en la oficina de Koenma~*~*~*~

  
  


Koenma: ò_ó explicate que diablos pasó Botan...

  
  


Koenma tiene su forma de joven pero sin el pacificador en la boca. Se transformó así para verse mas imponente. Botan sabía que Koenma solo hacia eso cuando estaba realmente enfadado y sabía que le iba a ir mal.

  
  


Botan: *en un mar de lagrimas y terriblemente apenada* Yo...fue mi culpa por ser tan tonta y tan confiada...

  
  


Se deja caer en un sillon de por ahí cerca mientras que Ogro se acerca y le da varios kleenex. Botan cubre su rostro llorando de la pena.

  
  


Koenma: Con llorar no solucionarás nada! Dime, ¿Que paso?

  
  


Botan: Pues conocí a un chico...Era encantador y buena persona. El paquete que me había llegado era de parte de él...y era una rosa roja...Despues le agradecí y me invitó a salir, y cuando menos acorde, ya estaba inconsciente en mi cama Y~Y...

  
  


Koenma: ¿Es esa rosa que traes en manos?

  
  


Botan: hai...

  
  


Koenma: Dime si de pura casualidad el chico era pelirrojo, ojiverde y algo alto...

  
  


Botan: *sorprendida por la descripción de Koenma* o.ô hai...así era...

Koenma: -__-UUU Mira a la pantalla...

  
  


Botan se gira y voltea a ver a la pantalla de Koenma y ve la foto de "él".

  
  


Botan: O.O es él!! Shuuchi!!!

  
  


Koenma: -_- correción Botan, su nombre es Kurama...

  
  


Botan: O_O ¿QUE? ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE ESTUVE FRENTE A FRENTE CON...¿KURAMA?

  
  


Koenma: -_-U supuse que ya sabías quien era Yohko Kurama...el legendario ladrón de los tres mundos...

  
  


Botan: X_x pe pe pero...*negandose a creer que su lindo pelirrojo fuera Kurama* ¿Que Yohko Kurama no era un lindo--er, digo, zorro con pelo plateado y ojos dorados?*

  
  


Koenma: Si...Pero hace tiempo fue herido por un cazador espiritual, y se encarnó en el bebé de una mujer embarazada y fue así como obtuvo su apariencia humana...

  
  


Botan vuelve a caer en su sillon totalmente abatida y humillada.

  
  


Koenma: Mira hay mas ...*le enseña la pantalla*

  
  


Botan: Hi...¿Hiei?

  
  


Koenma: Si, menos mal que lo conoces por que sospecho que el ayudó a robar el Oráculo...

  
  


Botan recuerda la escena de su cuarto y al ver todo cortado limpiamente y sabiendo que Hiei usa una espada saco conclusiones que entre Kurama y Hiei la habían saboteado. Y mas por que cuando Kurama la besó...fue por que Hiei escapó por la ventana...si..todo encaja bien...

  
  


Botan: Si..hubiera visto a Hiei...hubiera sabido que...*NO, por que...por que me hicieron eso*

  
  


Botan llora mas por la pérdida de su hombre perfecto. En verdad si se había enamorado de Kurama. Ella no contaba con ninguna experiencia en el amor, Kurama le había dado su primer beso y eso le dolía. Siempre que recordara su primer beso se acordará de ese canalla que se burló de ella.

  
  


Botan: *entre lagrimas* Me engañó fingió todo...*toma la rosa entre sus manos*

  
  


Koenma: ~ Aun no entiendo como ese par se entero...*ve como Botan juega con la rosa* 0 DEJA ESO!!!! *golpea la mano de Botan haciendo que la rosa caiga al suelo*

  
  


Koenma: Al tocar esa planta Kurama sabe donde estas!!

  
  


Botan: Y-Y ¿que...?

  
  


Koenma: Que Kurama controla las plantas y ahorita que lo recuerdo cuando te dí las intrucciones sobre el Oráculo había unas rosas en mi escritorio...

  
  


Botan: *recuerda cuando las tumbo*

  
  


Koenma: ¬¬ ¿quien puso esas rosas en mi escritorio?

Ogro: Ó.ÒUUU decían que eran para usted...

  
  


Koenma: O OGRO BAKA!!! Al estar en contacto con las rosas que seguramente el envió le dímos acceso a nuestra conversacion y a nuestra localización, FUE POR ESO QUE DIO CONTIGO BOTAN!!!

  
  


Botan: ¿Que? "¿¿tambien eso?? no puedo creerlo...tan géntil e inocente que se veía......"

  
  


Recuerda sus ojos verdes. Llora mas amargamente.

  
  


Botan: "No...por que...por que de esa forma...hubiera preferido que me golpeara desde el principio...por que engañarme así...?"

  
  


Koenma: "¬¬ no le voy a dar vacaciones a Botan, no que vacaciones la voy a despedir..." *escucha el llanto de puro dolor y decepción de ella y le preocupa* o.ô ¿Bo...tan...? 

  
  


Botan: Koenma-Sama!! Ya entiendo todo!!!

  
  


Dice entre sollozos.

  
  


Botan: Escuchó nuestra conversación y supo que yo no...que yo carecía de...Y trató de enamorarme...no...me enamoró...*dice con gruesas lagrimas corriendole por el rostro*

  
  


Koenma: OGRO!!! Sirve de algo y trae un té calmante para Botan!

  
  


Ogro: si! *se va*

  
  


Koenma: ú_ù pobre de tí Botan-Chan

  
  


Koenma la abraza tiernamente mientras que Botan toma refugio en su pecho. Sus lágrimas corren por la camisa de él y Koenma la sostenía fuerte. No tenía nada que reprocharle a ella, como guerrera, como detective, como empleada era la mejor...pero su corazón de mujer joven e inexperto era débil y Kurama supo llegar a el, destrozándoselo. No, no debe de culpar a Botan, al contrario sentía pena por ella.

  
  


Koenma: No llores mas Botan-chan...mira que ese par nos engaño a los tres. Planearon todo perfectamente, no fue toda tu culpa, y en cambio fuíste la más afectada...No llores, no me gusta ver tus lindos ojos así de tristes...

  
  


Acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Le enjuga las lágrimas.

  
  


Botan: Koenma-Sama...yo...

  
  


Koenma nunca la había sostenido así entre sus brazos, ni jamás le había hablado en ese tono. Estaba tan dolida y confundida que se sentía bien en brazos de él. Se sentía como...protegida. Aún así, pensaba en Kurama y nuevamente le dolía el corazón como un gran músculo inflamado.

  
  


Koenma: Tranquila Botan...mientras no tengan las escrituras jamás podrán usar el Oráculo, además que ni se sabe si aún existen...

  
  


Koenma. Que lindo, pero no lograba borrarle toda la culpa.

  
  


Botan: Koenma-Sama *dice aferrandose a el* ¿Va a despedirme no?

  
  


Apesar de todo, Botan aún era su consentida y sin que ella lo supiera, ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Desde siempre...para siempre, aunque tenga que callarlo.

  
  


Koenma: Por supuesto que no..."Al diablo con lo que diga mi padre, yo...nunca podré echar a Botan..."

  
  


Botan: Y///Y *mas apenada* me lo merezco...

  
  


Koenma: Botan, vete a descansar mañana hablamos...¿quieres?

  
  


Botan: Koenma-Sama...

  
  


Koenma: ¿si?

  
  


Botan: Gracias...muchas gracias...

  
  


Koenma: Vuelve mañana ya descansada y con la mente refrescada ¿de acuerdo?

  
  


Botan: Si señor...

  
  


Botan esta por salir cuando recuerda su rosa en el piso. Aún estaba viva y seguía igual de tierna y de fragante. Recordó que no debía tocarla por que por medio de eso...Se quitó el moño del pelo y envolvió cuidadosamente la rosa con la tela, después la acunó entre sus manos y se disponía a irse.

  
  


Koenma: Botan...¿que haces? Te dije que...

  
  


Botan: Lo sé, pero me la llevo para que me recuerde que tan ruín son los hombres...

  
  


Koenma: Botan-chan...

  
  


Botan: ¿Sí?

  
  


Koenma: *entrecierra los ojos y la ve tiernamente* No todos los hombres son iguales...

  
  


Botan: Pues hasta que me encuentre uno que me borre el mal sabor que éste me dejó ...

  
  


Se va dejando a un Koenma hundido en su escritorio y en su silla. Apoya la cabeza en su escritorio agobiado por la pérdida del tesoro pero mas abrumado por su amor oculto por Botan.

  
  


Koenma: Espero que lo encuentres pronto Botan y que sane tus heridas...

  
  


Ogro: *entrando* o.oUUU uf uf uf ¿Té ?

  
  


Koenma: ¬¬*** *forma de niño* 

  
  


Botan llegó a su recamara y puso la rosa en una caja de cristal blanco para evitar todo contacto con ella. Sollozó por última vez por Kurama y se juro que jamás volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por él. Lejos estaba de imaginar que el verdadero infierno empezaría mañana cuando la noticia de su fracaso pasara a ser parte del "dominio público" de sus compañeros de trabajo. 


	8. Chismes y Rumores

Mayaya: ^o^ hola a todos!!!!! Antes que nada muchas muchas gracias aquellas lindas personas que me dejan sus reviews! Me motivan a que siga escribiendo *-* se les agradece su atención con mucha sinceridad! TvT disfruten del chapter!!! 

  
  


[CAPITULO 8: chismes y rumores]

  
  


"¿Escuchaste? Botan falló una misión. Perdió el Oracúlo!!! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que Koenma-Sama no la corrió"

  
  


"Si, sabrá que cosas hace Botan con Koenma-Sama que no la quiso correr"

  
  


"¿Koenma-Sama y Botan? Te lo dije por eso era su 'consentida' "

  
  


Botan: -_- "¿Que no van a callarse? T-T ya me harté de sus sucios y comentarios mal intencionados ¿Qué se creen?"

  
  


Donde quiera que iba Botan escuchaba comentarios similares. Algunos amigos decían que no era culpa de ella y eso le daba algo de ánimo, pero esos mismos amigos dudaban de la relación entre Botan y Koenma. Ella se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar. No era justo, había sido burlada, robada y ¿Ahora esto?

  
  


Botan: Te odio maldito Kurama...y a ti tambien Hiei...los odio y les juro que voy a dar con ustedes... cada burla se las cobraré muy caro...

  
  


Enjuaga su rostro en el baño y así, secando sus lágrimas. Se acomoda el pelo y decide salir erguida con la frente en alto. Pero francamente era muy díficil con los murmullos y la gente apuntando. Entra a la oficina de Koenma y lo ve en su escritorio algo preocupado, pero el bienestar de Botan era lo principal.

  
  


Koenma: Hola Botan...¿Como te encuentras?

  
  


Botan: Pues algo agobiada, en verdad no pude dormir bien de la preocupación

  
  


Koenma: Hmmm...Tenemos visita Botan...

  
  


Botan gira la cabeza al lado temiendo que fuera el Rey Yemma. Para su sorpresa y gran alivio vió a un simpático chico de ojos marrones y pelo negro cayendo revoltosamente en su frente. El chico le sonríe con simpatía para luego cambiar a una sonrisa de burla.

  
  


Yusuke: XD Hola Botan!!! Ya me contaron que tuviste problemas con dos tipos...O_o lo que me sorprende es que te hayas dejado engañar tan fácilmente cuando sabes que...

  
  


PAS. Con su remo espiritual Botan había cruzado el rostro de Yusuke.

  
  


Botan: ¬¬ como verás Yusuke cielo, no estoy de humor...

  
  


Koenma: ¬¬ Te lo merecías 

  
  


Yusuke: v~v# *sobandose la mejilla* Si los demonios pegaran como pegas tu de seguro me divertiría mas...¿Acaso estas tomando clases con Kayko o que?

  
  


Botan sonríe levemente.

  
  


Yusuke: No ya serio Botan, no quise lastimarte...^-^# no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, al contrario vine a darte mis condolencias...

  
  


Botan: Gracias Yusuke, pero no me estoy muriendo para que me des condolencias...

  
  


Koenma: Bueno, al grano, Yusuke y yo anduvimos investigando mas sobre Kurama y Hiei así como donde se les ha visto, posibles escondites, etc etc. Pero no estamos lidiando con unos ladrones cualquiera. Han sabido como mantenerse ocultos y son bastante discretos...

  
  


Yusuke: A lo que se refiere es que va a estar de la fregada para encontrarlos y que mejor nos demos por vencidos

  
  


Dice Yusuke recargándose en la pared con los pies cruzados y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza por detrás, despreocupado como siempre.

  
  


Koenma: ¬¬ no quise ponerlo así, v.v pero Yusuke tiene razón...

  
  


Botan: o No podemos darnos por vencidos!!! Tenemos que dar con ellos a cómo de lugar. Al menos yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados! ¿Que me dicen de la mujer? La madre de él debe saber algo!

  
  


Koenma: La madre de él murió hace tres años de una enfermedad, de ahí en adelante fue cuando continúo con su trayecto de ladrón, Yo pienso que al no tener nada que lo retiene en este mundo quiere volver a ser Yohko y regresar al mundo de los demonios.

  
  


Botan: ó.o lo siento...pobre mujer...

  
  


Yusuke: Por eso decidió robar ese Oráculo ¿no? Para volver a ser Yohko...Dime Koenma ¿Es muy fuerte?

  
  


Koenma: Bastante

  
  


Yusuke: ¿Y Hiei?

  
  


Koenma: También

  
  


Yusuke: ^o^ QUE BIEN!!! XD Entonces yo me apunto! *Va y da palmaditas en la espalda a Botan para despues hablar sarcásticamente* Me avisas cuando hayas dado con Kurama y con Hiei ¿eh Botan?

  
  


PAS.

  
  


Yusuke: v.v##

  
  


Botan: ¬¬ Yusuke Urameshi no te éstes burlando de mí que tarde o temprano yo daré con ellos

  
  


Al decir esto la muy ofendida peli-azul abre la puerta de la oficina y sale dando un puertazo. Bastante tenía con la burla de sus compañeros para soportar los comentarios tontos de un chiquillo inmaduro. Yusuke sale detrás de ella para pedirle una disculpa cuando oye a unos pasos a Botan discutir con un compañero de trabajo.

  
  


Botan: Cierra la boca.

  
  


Yadsu: No serio Botan, dime cómo le haciste para que Koenma-Sama no te echara, dicen por ahí que tú y él...

  
  


Yusuke explota al ver que su amiga esta siendo rebajada de tal forma. Estúpido...¿Que se cree?

  
  


Yusuke: A ver idiota, ¿Que le dijiste? ¿Quieres decirmelo a mí o a mi puño? *dice levantando su puño*

  
  


Yadsu: Creo que me equivoqué, mas bien tu y el detective es son los que...

  
  


Yusuke: Suficiente!!! 

  
  


Atraviesa el puño en el rostro del tipejo ese, y esta por darle mas cuando Botan lo detiene y lo aleja del lugar quedando solos.

  
  


Botan: Yusuke por favor basta...ya son bastante los chismes de corredor para que tu empiezes otro, te lo agradezco pero por favor...

  
  


Yusuke: Patán! ¿Que se cree? XD solo yo puedo hablarte así

  
  


Botan: _O_ ¬¬ ¿Yusuke...? *dice en tono amenazante*

  
  


Yusuke: o~o ¿si?

  
  


Botan: *poniendo dedo en la frente de el* Mas vale que te regreses a entrenar muy duro con Genkai, por que pronto tendrás que luchar contra esos demonios

  
  


Yusuke: *girando los ojos* ¿Sigues con lo mismo?

  
  


Observa el rostro de ella y ve una determinación en sus ojos que no le queda otra opción mas que creerle. Yusuke sonríe y sabe que Botan cumplirá con su palabra.

  
  


Yusuke: XD de acuerdo Botan...D estaré esperando tus noticias en el templo de Genkai. Cuento contigo! ^.~ *le cierra un ojo*

  
  


Botan: XD claro que si Yusuke cielo!

  
  


Al decir eso, el chico de cabellos obscuros se retira diciendo que si alguien volvía a molestarla que bastaba con le les dijera su nombre. Que bien se sentía tener la confianza de otra persona. Yusuke creía en ella, Koenma también y Ogro ni se diga! Ahora iba ademostrarle a toda la sarta de envidiosos que ella daría con los demonios aunque pusiera los tres mundos de cabeza. Se metió a la cafetería a comer algo y a ponerse en medio de toda la gente que quería acabarla con sus comentarios.

  
  


Botan: "Kurama y Hiei...ahí les voy..."

  
  


~*~*~*~En un apartado lugar en el Makai~*~*~*~

  
  


Kurama: ~ ACHU *estornuda*

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que te pasa kitsune? Ya van varias veces que estornudas

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ y ninguna vez me has dicho 'salud'

  
  


Hiei: Hn. Costumbres de humanos. ~ ACHU...¿que demonios?

  
  


Kurama: ^_^ salud

  
  


Hiei: Hn, esto no me gusta.

  
  


Kurama: Tal vez nos hemos resfriado

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que hablas tonto? Mi cuerpo no es tan débil como el de humanos

  
  


Hiei continúa hablando mientras que Kurama seguía retraído en sus pensamientos. Hasta hace poco sabía donde se encontraba Botan gracias a la rosa, pero ya su presencia había desaparecido y esperaba que la chica estuviera con bien.

  
  


Kurama: "Espero que no le haya causado tanto daño"

  
  


Dice mientras levanta la mirada al cielo.

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que te pasa? -_- no me digas que aún sigues con tus sentimientos de culpa...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Eh? No...sólo que creo que obré de más. Hice cosas que no tenía necesidad de hacer.

  
  


Hiei: Hmm, me alegro que yo no tenga sentimientos tan blandos como los tuyos, de otra forma sería un debilucho sentimental.

  
  


Kurama: ¿Me estas llamando debilucho sentimental?

  
  


Hiei: *sonriendo burlonamente* Sí ¿y qué?

  
  


Kurama: *suspiro resignado* Olvidalo, mejor concentremonos en nuestra próxima movida.

  
  


Hiei; Eso mismo Kurama, 'concentremonos' , depues quiero ir al Ningenkai

  
  


Kurama: ¿Que asuntos tienes tu en el mundo de los humanos?

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ que te importa. "Dulce Helado..."

  
  


Kurama: XD conozco esa cara...

  
  


Hiei: Deja de decir tonterías y mas vale que esta vez lleves dinero sino quieres que haga un escándalo como la otra vez

  
  


Kurama: ^^UU 

  
  


Después de repasar su plan para un nuevo asalto, Kurama y Hiei se van al mundo de los humanos para saciar el antojo de Hiei por la nieve. Kurama no tenía nada en contra de ello ya que el también disfrutaría de algo tan rico y delicioso como un platillo de nieve.


	9. Punto débil de Hiei

*En un cuarto obscuro, Maya se encuentra sentada sobre su computador dormida en el teclado mientras bajaba un episodio de yu yu en kazaa*  
  
Maya: ~_o~ *dormida con una burbuja en la nariz* maldita cosa, ya bajate mas rápido...ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ  
  
*Alguien prende la luz y comienza a tocar su hombro intentando despertarla*  
  
Hiei: -_- es inútil esta changa loca se ha quedado dormida...*mira la pantalla del computador* O.o ¿Que significa "Desconectado gracias a un largo periodo de inactividad" ?  
  
Maya: T0T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
Hiei: *pega un salto y hace un hoyo en el techo atravesando la mitad de su cuerpo*  
  
Maya: T^T buuuuuuuuuu te odio kazaa mil veces buaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Hiei: o changa me asustaste!   
  
Maya: o.ô ¿Eh? *ve hacia arriba mientras pedacitos de techo caen sobre ella* 0 HIEI QUE HACES AQUI!!! ¬¬ te he dicho mil veces que no te metas a mi cuarto *maya se cuelga de los pies de Hiei y lo desatora*  
  
Hiei: Estaba aburrido, además que tenía hambre!  
  
En eso, Kurama entra con una bolsa de palomitas con extra mantequilla, se las lanza a Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *lanzando la bolsa de un lado al otro* Ah Ah Ah caliente, caliente!  
  
Kurama: Irónico, considerando que eres un demonio de fuego...  
  
Hiei: *limitandose a ver a Kurama fulminantemente*  
  
Kurama: ^^U  
  
Hiei abre las palomitas y comienza a comerselas de una forma desordenada y apresurada.  
  
Maya: O.o cuidado Hiei, no te vayas a atragantar...  
  
Hiei: *con la boca llena* queroff máff...  
  
Kurama: xD lo bueno que puse otras en el microondas por si acaso *Kurama ve la pantalla de la computadora y suspira como diciendo no de nuevo*  
  
Maya: No empiezes, por que es el episodio de tu batalla contra karasu  
  
Kurama: *se pone azul*  
  
Maya: ù_ú si si si, sientete halagado por que estoy bajando un episodio acerca de ti, que por cierto miren lo que compre!!!!!!!!  
  
Maya les enseña el dvd de la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho. Una gototota de sudor caen de Hiei y Kurama.  
  
Maya: *¬* solo tengo dos cosas que decir...La primera: Hiei te veías de lo mas lindo en tu transformación verde y loquito  
  
Hiei: O.o " ¿a que se refiere con lindo...? "  
  
Maya: ... y La segunda: .Kurama, ¿podrías repetir esa escena cuando te bañas pero en la tina de mi baño? *¬* *babea*  
  
Kurama: X_x Gah! Maya por Kami !! ¿¿Qué estas diciendo??  
  
Maya: *timidamente* Hasta puse unas plantas como adornos de escenario...  
  
Kurama: _____________0______________   
  
Maya: Andale...¿si?   
  
¿Logrará Maya convencer a Kurama? Por mientras lean el siguiente capítulo...  
  


[Capítulo 9: punto débil de Hiei]  
  


Ya habían pasdo varios días y Botan no cesaba de su lucha por encontrarlos. Claro que ese era otro motivo para burlarse ya que no solo había fracasado una misión importante sino que ahora pretendía dar con dos de los demonios mas temidos. Que irónico. Botan terminaba de alistarse cuando ve a su rosa en el cristal, abrocha su pantalón con mas fuerza y termina de vestirse. Toma su nuevo compás detecta-demonios y aparece su remo espiritual y monta en él para irse al mundo de los humanos a toda velocidad.  
  
Botan: Hmp! Sé que lo mas probable es que tengan su escondite en el Makai, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que alguna pista he de obtener si investigo donde antes vivía Kurama con su madre, o al menos si pregunto a personas que lo conocen. Veamos que nos dicen acerca de 'Shuuichi Minamino'  
  
Primero fue a su antigua casa y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba ocupada por otras personas. Se animó a ir a preguntar y le dijeron que Shuuichi vivía solo con su madre por que su padre murió cuando el era muy pequeño. Shuuichi les vendió la casa a un buen precio y se llevó sus pertenencias y las de su madre. Que triste. Pero no encontró ninguna pista.  
  
Entonces decidió ir a la última escuela a la que él había asistido. Todos los maestros decían los mismo. "Es una pena que el mejor estudiante se haya ido de la ciudad" y eso sin mencionar a todas las chicas que bien recordaban a 'Minamino'. Grrr, entonces eso de ser jugador ya lo traía desde antes. Muy molesta por no encontrar nada que la llevara hacia él, decide tomar un pequeño descanso. Tal parece que Kurama había tenido una vida normal como humano y es por eso que nunca pudieron confirmar que Yohko seguía con vida, ya que nadie sospecharía de un joven que vivia una vida normal y no daba señales de tener poderes sobrenaturales.  
  
Botan se recostó en el tronco de un árbol de un parque cercano. Cerró los ojos y se puso a imaginar como sería la vida de Kurama antes de que se madre muriera. ¿Habrá sufrido mucho ante la pérdida de ella? Era un demonio ¿no? ¿Que no se supone que no había un ser mas descorazonado que Yohko? Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas al recibir un débil señal de su compás, Botan inmediatamente se pone de pie y con su remo vuela a toda velocidad al lugar donde la flecha le indicaba. Era algo lejos, pero conforme se acercaba la señal se intensificaba.  
  
Botan: "Por favor, por favor...que sea Hiei o Kurama..."  
  
Hiei se encontraba sentado en una mesita de una discreta nevería. Estaba solo, es decir, que Kurama no lo acompañaba, mientras devoraba un gran helado sabor napolitano. Seguía comiendo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de encanto al comer algo tan delicioso.  
  
Hiei: "Hn. ¿Como unos humanos bakas pudieron inventar algo tan delicioso? Debería de haber una tienda de dulce helado en el Makai, así no tendría que venir hasta aca y 'exponerme' como dice el kitsune. Feh! Será mejor que no le diga que estuve aca"  
  
Estaba tan concentrado comiendo su helado de una forma graciosa que no notó a dos chicas que se le quedaban viendo fijamente. Eran dos chicas muy bonitas que parecían haberle gustado Hiei.  
  
Mey: Mira ese chico que esta allá en la esquina...  
  
Liee: Es bastante raro o.ô ¿no crees? Tiene un atuendo muy fuera de lo normal...  
  
Mey: XD ha de ser de esos góticos que vemos en las películas, mira su vestimenta negra y sus ojos rojos ¿Crees que sean contactos?  
  
Liee: Ash! Por supuesto! ¿Donde va a ver un chico con preciosos ojos rojos así?  
  
Mey: ^.^ tienes razón! xD ¿A que vamos y le hacemos plática?  
  
Liee: No espera, tengo una mejor idea...  
  
Hiei termina su nieve y aún quiere mas ya que no ha saciado su necesidad de su vicio. Cuando se acerca el nevero y pone un doble sunday frente a él. Hiei abre mas los ojos sin entender.  
  
Nevero: ^-^ ¿Ves a esas dos lindas jovencitas en aquella mesa?  
  
Hiei: o.ô *mirando en dirección de las dos sonrientes chicas*   
  
Nevero: Ellas te mandaron este sunday junto con unos saludos  
  
Hiei: -_- Hn *encoje de hombros y le da la espalda a las chicas mientras toma la cuchara y empieza a comer el sunday*  
  
El nevero regresa con las chicas.  
  
Liee: ^.^ ¿que te dijo?  
  
Nevero: ^^U errrr...¿gracias?  
  
Mey: XD vamos a hablar con ese lindo chaparrito  
  
Liee: XD si!  
  
Las dos chicas se ponen de pie y se dirigen hacia Hiei, despúes se sientan en su mesa enfrente de él. Hiei sólo levanta la mirada, las ve y continúa comiendo ignorandolas.  
  
Liee: *nerviosa* Ho-hola...  
  
Hiei: ¬o¬ *abre boca* ¬~¬ *come nieve* ¬.¬ *se la pasa* ¬o¬ ¬~¬ ¬.¬  
  
Mey: ^-^ Me llamo Mey y ella es Liee "Vaya es mas lindo de cercas!!"  
  
Hiei: *pasandose el gran bocado de nieve* ¿Que quieren brujas?  
  
Las chicas se desconcertan ante su inminente hostilidad.  
  
Mey: ò_ó solo queríamos saludarte no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero ¿sabías?  
  
Hiei: Hn, retirense y dejénme comer en paz.*dice con la cuchara en la boca*  
  
Liee: "Que tipo tan mas corriente de haber sabido no me gasto mi dinero en comprarle un sunday ù_ú"  
  
Hiei: *quien leyó su pensamiento* Hmp! yo no te pedí nada bruja y si te pesa tu dinero toma.  
  
Hiei saca un billete de gran valor y se lo arroja a la chica mientras sigue comiendo su sunday.  
  
Liee: P yo no quiero tu dinero patán, quédatelo!  
  
Mey: ù~ú si buen provecho!  
  
Hiei: "¿Que demonios es 'patán'? Aun así no me gusta"  
  
Las chicas molestas se ponen de pie y se regresan a su propia mesa, Hiei continúa sentado comiendo el helado cuando alguien mas se sienta frente a él. Una vez mas Hiei se disponía a insultar cuando se da cuenta de quien es.  
  
Kurama: ^^U Tienes serios problemas con las damas ¿que no Hiei?  
  
Hiei: ¬~¬ callate kitsune  
  
Kurama: Terminate eso rápido por que tenemos que irnos  


Hiei: Ya acabé, vamonos.  
  
Kurama: ¿Que no vas a pagar?  
  
Hiei: Ah si *deja un billete de alto valor en la mesa y despues se sale con Kurama*  
  
Kurama: ¿Sabías que con ese billete eras capaz de comprar una docena de helados?  
  
Hiei: No, ni me importa "Maldición ¬¬ regresaré a cobrarle al tipo ése después"  
  
Kurama: ^^U   
  
Kurama y Hiei desaparecen regresando al Makai, cuando Botan entra a la nevería.  
  
Botan: ~ ¿Que demonios? Juraría que la flecha me marcó aquí! O.o ¿pero que harían dos tipos como ellos en un sitio como éste? .-. no veo nada de gran valor aquí que les sirva a ellos. Iré a preguntar.  
  
Botan con su linda sonrisa va con el nevero y le pregunta que si no vio a dos tipos raros aquí dentro. El señor le dice que sí, que había un tipo bajito, vestido de negro con pelos parados y algunos teñidos de blanco.  
  
Botan: ¿Tenía una bandana que cubría su frente y ojos medios rojos?  
  
Nevero: ^^U err pues no me fijé muy bien, sólo sé que ese tipo tiene una manía por la nieve ya que consumió mucha. Si quiere preguntenle a esas jovencitas ellas hablaron con el.  
  
Botan se acerca a las dos muchachas que parecian algo molestas pero tambien sorprendidas.  
  
Mey: Que grosero ese tipo, pero ¿viste al segundo que entro?  
  
Liee: ¿Te refieres al lindo pelirrojo?  
  
Botan: ^-^ Disculpen la molestia...¿podrian decirme sino vieron a dos tipos raros por aquí?  
  
Mey: raros no, groseros si ù_ú  
  
Entonces las dos chicas le expliacron lo ocurrido a Botan. No cabía duda que ese tipo el que describían era Hiei. ¿Pero Hiei en un sitio como este y comiendo nieve...?  
  
Liee: Despues vino un tipo algo alto de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, a propósito muy lindo, y despues los dos se fueron.  
  
Botan: "Hmp, si sobre todo muy lindo el condenado .** "  
  
No cabía duda, Kurama y Hiei habían estado aquí. ¿Pero a comer nieve? Le resultaba gracioso qe alguien como Hiei tuviera gusto por la nieve.   
  
Botan: "Hmmmmmm, me pregunto si esto tan simple podría serme de gran ayuda...-_- no si claro Botan, ponte a registrar todas las neverías del planeta a ver si de pura casualidad das con ellos...a menos que..."  
  
Botan da las gracias a las chicas y se retira. En su cabecita empezaron a formarse ideas de como podría dar con ellos y si alguien mas sabía sobre el punto débil de Hiei...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Maya: ¿Andale sí? *dice con enormes ojos chibi lagrimosos y en un tono meloso*  
  
Kurama: Errr.....  


Maya toma el mechón de Kurama tipo Kagome/Inuyasha y lo jala hasta el baño, mientras que un perplejo Hiei no sabe como abrir el microondas y sacar las palomitas.  


Kurama: Espera Maya-chan no te he dicho que sí todavía...  
  
Maya abre la puerta del baño y ambos entrecierran los ojos al sentir el vapor del agua caliente que provenía de la tina, empañando hasta los espejos. Kurama asombrado ve como en efecto Maya lo había adornado con cuanta planta se le ocurrió.  
  
Kurama: *ve cilantro, perejil, yerbabuena y hasta apio en el suelo* X_x que se me hace que piensas cocinarme o hacerme en ensalada...  
  
Maya: . no me mires así! Tuve que recolectar estas plantas de mi refrigerador así que no aceptaré un 'desplante' de tu parte...¬¬*** te lo advierto kitsune...  
  
Kurama: GAH!!! *viendo una cámara de video suspendida sobre la tina*  
  
Maya: Ah eso...^///^ jeje...Para el recuerdo, ¿tu sabes no? Momentos Kodak...*dice en tono por-si-no-sabías*  
  
En la cocina, Hiei frustrado por no saber como abrir el microondas, da un puñetaso a la compuerta destruyendola. Saca las palomitas y se dirije a la cama de Mayaya.  
  
Kurama: Pero Maya...*dice en tono suplicante*  
  
Maya: Shhhh! *se cubre los oídos* Orale, empieza!   
  
Maya abre las cortinas de la tina *grito de asombro* al ver que alguien ya ocupa la tina...  
  
Pero...¿Quién...?  
  
(^-^ Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y mis 'skits' :P espero no se hayan aburrido y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!! T^T Los quiero CHAO!!!!!........Mayaya)  
  
  
  



	10. La Trampa mas Tonta

*Maya vuelve a cerrar la cortina sumamente asustada*

  
  


Kurama: O.o ¿qué?

  
  


Maya: Es...Karasu...

  
  


Kurama: *todo azul con una ataque al corazón* X________X QUE?

  
  


Maya: CREI QUE LO HABIAS MATADO!!!

  
  


Kurama: *toma el brazo de Maya y la pone detrás de él* Es peligroso...déjame a mi...

  
  


Kurama saca su látigo de rosa y abre la cortina, mientras Maya hace berrinche en el suelo diciendo que tendrá que quemar su tina y poner una nueva.

  
  


Shizuro: ^-^ *fumando cigarro*

  
  


Kurama cierra la cortina completamente sonrojado, mientras ve a Maya fulminante.

  
  


Kurama: ¬///¬ dijiste que era Karasu!

  
  


Maya: ToT buaaaaaaaaaa o.ô ¿eh? *Maya abre la cortina y un Karasu sonríe sarcásticamente, la cierra* TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ES KARASU!!!

  
  


Kurama: *la abre y ve a Shizuro* /// que no es!!

  
  


Maya: . a la cuenta de tres la abrimos para que veas!!! 1.....2.....3!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


*abren la cortina al mismo tiempo*

  
  


Kurama y Maya: ¿¿¿¿DITTO????

  
  


Ditto: ^0^ DITTO!!!

  
  


Kurama y Maya ven a la pequeña masa rosa con una gran gota de sudor. Para pronto, Kurama mete su mano en su cabello y saca una...una...X_x ¿pokebola?

  
  


Maya: _O_

  
  


Kurama: ¿Que? No tengo un ditto...

  
  


Maya: X_x no es eso , que es lo que cargas en tu cabello...

  
  


Kurama: ^-^ mushaff cofas *dice comiendo un sandwich*

  
  


Maya: -_-Uu

  
  


Kurama lanza su pokebola y se da cuenta que no puede atrapar a ditto...

  
  


Kurama: Gah! Tiene dueño!!!

  
  


????: Así es....*dice una voz proveniente de atras*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[Capítulo 10: La Trampa mas Tonta...]

  
  


Koenma: -_- "No sé para que diantres Botan hizo eso, con tanto trabajo y se le ocurre poner un carrito de nieves en el Makai...Sólo me queda rogar que no le pase nada malo, ya mande por Yusuke...es demasiado peligroso para ella sola..."

  
  


En una de las mas grandes poblaciones del Makai, lo mas parecido a la ciudad que había en ese mundo, se encontraba la peli-azul con un carrito pintado de colores vendiendo nieve. Vestía con un antifaz negro que cubrían sus ojos rosa y una peluca larga de color morado fuerte. Traía un traje negro flojo y unos cuernos falsos en la cabeza. En realidad con tanto disfraz estaba irreconocible, pero lo más imoprtante es que había mantenido su energía espiritual oculta. Tenía ya varios días con su "negocio" y cuando las cosas se ponían feas con un demonio la chica simplemente abría un portal temporal haciendo que los demonios desaparecieran a otro lado del Makai.

  
  


Botan: *girando los ojos* "Si Botan, Aja, vas a ver como Hiei viene y compra nieve "

  
  


La peli-azul no sabía que en efecto, estaba siendo vigilada por el pequeño Jaganshi.

  
  


Hiei: "Esto debe ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es como si alguien escuchó mis ruegos...Errr, no es para tanto..."

  
  


Botan: -_- "debo encontrar otra forma de localizarlo esto ya es demasiado tonto y ahora todo mundo cree que me estoy volviendo loca, y la verdad que si me estoy volviendo loca..."

  
  


Hiei: Oye... hey tu...*dice parandose frente a ella*

  
  


Botan: -_- "Todo por encontrar a Kurama y a Hiei, pero creo que esto es una carnada tonta, digo ¿como le va a hacer Hiei para darse cuenta de este pequeño carrito? De seguro Kurama pensaría que es una trampa y Hiei ni se diga no creo que sea demasiado tonto para caer en algo asi, ¿Como no pensé en esto antes? Koenma-Sama tenía razón y..."

  
  


De pronto la chica siente un filo frío en la garganta que se pega mas a la suave y delicada piel de su cuello, haciéndoque se hunda un poco su piel, apunto de cortarse. Sudando frío, la chica levanta sus ojos para encontrarse con una profunda mirada color rojo-sangre.

  
  


Hiei: Me gusta que me hagan caso cuando estoy hablando...

  
  


Botan: "Hi...Hiei...."

  
  


Hiei: *retirando la katana de su cuello* Un poco más y te hubiera degollado...

  
  


Botan: *fingiendo su voz* Si...Si...

  
  


Hiei: *Guarda su katana* Haber, abre y muestrame lo que estás vendiendo

  
  


Botan: "No puedo creerlo!!!! Quiero llorar del gusto!!! Por fin por fin jajajaja jajaja jaja!!!" TvT

  
  


Hiei: O.o "Que criatura tan mas extraña"

  
  


Botan: ^0^ Pues mire por ser usted el cliente número 100, le daré la especialidad del día , GRATIS !! ¿OYÓ? GRATIS!!

  
  


Hiei: *molesto cubriéndose los oidos* ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Tienes la voz mas horrible que he escuchado en mi vida!

  
  


Botan: "Uy...ese...va a pagarmelas..." ^-^UU 

  
  


Saca un enorme cono y le pone como tres bolas gigantes de nieve sabor vainilla, después le pone jarabe de chocolate y una cereza arriba. Después de su manga saca un frasquito que parece contener dulcecsitos de colores, cuando en verdad son pequeños dispositivos hechos con energía espiritual de ella, que servirá para localizarlo después. Rocía los "dulcesitos" en la gran nieve y se la da a Hiei.

  
  


El Jaganshi observa la nieve con su tercer ojo abierto, bajo la bandana blanca. Botan casí quiere desfallecer por que teme ser descubierta. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, Hiei cerró su jagan y la miró fijamente.

  
  


Hiei: Te advierto, tu cabeza rodará si no me gusta esta cosa...

  
  


Botan: "Te guste o no, mi cabeza rodaría de todas formas..." Oiga! Es gratis! No tiene derecho a quejarse!

  
  


Hiei: Hn. Eso lo veremos...

  
  


Hiei abre la boca tan enormemente que se traga la primera bola de nieve. Botan con una gotota de sudor lo observa. Hiei gira la espalda para que ella no pueda ver su gran cara de satisfacción.

  
  


Hiei: Diremos que te has salvado por hoy...*desaparece mientras terminaba de decir lo último*

  
  


Botan: *GRAN SUSPIRO DE ALIVIO* -.-UUU si me asustó por un momento, . tan mal educado!! D pero no hay tiempo para eso, no, muajaja, agarrense por que ahí les voy!! O.o aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil...

  
  


Botan pierde el disfraz y convoca a su remo espiritual, para volar a los cielos y seguirle la pista al Jaganshi, ya que con esos dulcesitos podía encontrarlo fácilmente.

  
  


Botan: . despues le aviso a Koenma-Sama, los dulces pierden su efecto rápidamente y no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo no puedo...Estoy tan cercas...

  
  


Volando por los aires pasaría desapercibida por los demonios y sobre todo por Hiei. El seguía su camino a una velocidad impresionante, dirigiéndose al escondite que él mismo y Kurama habían cuidadosamente seleccionado. Subiendo corriendo a la montaña, Hiei movió algunas piedras con ayuda de su Jagan y se metió siguiendo un tunel que daba para la parte mas profunda de la cueva.

  
  


La cueva era obscura y muy simple, nadie sospecharía que usarían un cueva con entrada secreta para ser su escondite, nadie mas que ellos. Gracias a sus "artefactos" humanos como Hiei los llamaba, Kurama había acondicionado la cueva de una forma agradable y al menos soportable, para vivir.

  
  


Unos colchones para dormir, cobijas, lámparas de luz, reflectores, comida enlatada, etc etc. Kurama había cuidado muy bien de cada detalle, esperaba volver a ser Yohko para regresar a su antigua guarida, por lo pronto, aquí era lo más seguro.

  
  


Cuando Hiei llegó, Kurama se encontraba sentado, recargado en la pared, esperándolo. No quiso preguntarle por que se tardó tanto, pero mientras haya conseguido los mapas de aquel templo que pensaban robar, era suficiente. Hiei dejó los royos en el piso y Kurama los extendió examinadolos detalladamente.

  
  


Botan se hayaba volando por arriba de la montaña donde Hiei se metió. Daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevará a él. Descendió cuidadosamente a las faldas de la montaña y vió su gran tamaño. Giró la vista y vió varias montañas mas con la misma majestuosidad imponenete.

  
  


Botan: o.ô puedo casi jurar que la señal proviene de ésta montaña, pero volando por arriba no ví ningún cráter o alguna entrada...¿Cómo se metió? Tiene que haber una forma!!! Estoy segura que su escondite se encuentra dentro y si Hiei se metió . PUES YO TAMBIEN!

  
  


Botan dió tres pasos al frente y sin querer pateo una roca que se interpuso en su camino, casi tropezando, ella logró mantener el balance, la piedra rodó al frente y de inmediato salieron unas enormes plantas asesinas con colmillos gigantes y saliva que derritieron a la piedra.

  
  


Botan: ACK! Son...plantas ¿Asesinas? X_x unos pasos más y hubiera muerto...-_- estoy segura que son de Kurama para prevenir intrusos...Muy astuto zorro...

  
  


Botan usa su remo y vuela por encima de las plantas, usando su energía canalizandola en esferas, lograba localizar a las demás plantas asesinas así evitandolas. Despues, tuvo una idea...

  
  


Botan: CLARO! Donde no hay plantas tiene que estar la entrada, de otra forma estas plantas se hubieran devorado a Hiei...tiene que haber un camino...a ver...

  
  


Lanza mas energía y en efecto, hay como un "pasadizo" donde las plantas no crecen, y al seguirlo, se topa con unas piedras flojas. Las levanta pero por el peso de ellas, resbala cayendo al hueco y rodando cuesta abajo del tunel. Se cubre la boca para no gritar y cae al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo al golpearse con el duro piso de abajo. Se pone de pie algo tambaleante mietras sostiene su cabeza. La cueva es muy obscura y fría, y sus ojos tratan de ajustarse a la obscuridad. Camina hacia la pared y sosteniendose en ella, sigue su camino tratando de no hacer ruido. ¿A que dirección va? No lo sabe, solo siente que ellos estan cercas.

  
  


Kurama: ¿Que te sucede? Te noto intranquilo...

  
  


Hiei: Silencio kitsune...creo que tenemos visita...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Cómo?

  
  


El Jagan brilla con todo su resplandor.

  
  


Hiei: No te preocupes kitsune, no es nada que no pueda yo resolver, ya vengo...

  
  


Kurama: "Tengo un mal presentimiento, será mejor que lo acompañe..."

  
  


Hiei con extrema velocidad se dirije a donde proviene el aura de Botan. Gracias a su habilidad para moverse, ha dejado a Kurama muy atrás. Botan recargada en la pared, no siente cuando una brisa negra la golpea en el estómago haciendola caer de espalda al suelo, mientras que sus pulmonoes luchan por inhalar el preciado oxígeno que el puñetazo le había arrebatado.

  
  


Hiei: Hn, debí saberlo, una criatura que no vale mi tiempo. *desenvaina su katana*

  
  


Botan: "Debí avisarle a Koenma-Sama...ahora ya es muy tarde, tengo que hacer algo o va a matarme!" Si tu me matas, vendrán por tí mis...mis...aliados!! Son muy pderosos y...y...

  
  


Hiei: Buajajaja! *rie con maldad* Buen intento mujer, pero que vengan tus aliados si se atreven a enfrentarme...Además, esa horrible voz yo la conozco...Eres la tipa de hace rato! ME SEGUISTE AQUI!!!! GRRR Ahora si te mueres...

  
  


Botan: *poniendose de pie furiosamente* ¿VOZ HORRIBLE? Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es voz horrible!!

  
  


De su mano sale una especie de esfera de energía rosa y se la lanza a Hiei, que con una facilidad insultante la esquiva.

  
  


Hiei: Suerte para la proxima...*dice para enfurecerla* Te has atrevido a entrar a nuestro escondite, y quien entra aquí, ya vivo no sale...

  
  


Hiei se prepara para dar su último ataque, cuando Kurama entra corriendo a la escena. Ve a Botan que con trabajos está de pie mientras que Hiei se dispone a atacarla.

  
  


Kurama: Hiei, detente...*dice en una voz calmada pero a la vez amenazante*

  
  


Hiei: *se detiene confundido* ¿Eh?

  
  


Los ojos esmeralda se fijan en los ojos rosa caramelo.

  
  


Botan: "Kurama..."

  
  


Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de la chica palpita desmesuradamente. No estaba preparada para esta reacción!! Ella quería hacerle pagar sus humillaciones, pero al verlo ahí tan tranquilo...tan apuesto...

  
  


Kurama: Ella es Botan...

  
  


Hiei: Con razón se me hacía conocida...¿Qué hacemos con ella kitsune? "_ imposible que me dejará matarla ahora"

  
  


Kurama: No sé...

  
  


Hiei: No podemos dejarla ir..sabe donde esta nuestro escondite *mirada amenazante a Botan*

  
  


Botan: ¿Y quien les dijo que yo quería irme? Basta que le mande una señal a Koenma-Sama y tendrán a sus mejores guardias incluyendo al gran Urameshi sobre sus patéticos traseros!

  
  


Hiei: Grrr...

  
  


Aprieta mas la manga de su espada y Kurama se pone al frente de el, impidiendo que reaccionara impulsivamente. Botan no sabía a qué temerle más, a la furia de Hiei o a su amor por Kurama.

  
  


Kurama: Admito que me has sorprendido al dar con este lugar, te felicito, y no pienso matarte para que te tranquilices...

  
  


Hiei: Kitsune no, pero yo sí...

  
  


Kurama: *ignorando el comentario de Hiei* Pero como verás, no podemos arriegarnos...No puedes irte de aquí...

  
  


Botan: Ya te dije que no hace falta irme...*Botan comienza a brillar en un tono suave de color rosa*

  
  


Con una velocidad impresionante, Hiei se separa de Kurama haciendo que este último inhale aire sorprendido. Hiei remueve sus vendajes y lanza dos pequeños dragones negros que van en dirección de Botan.

  
  


Kurama: GAH! *boca abierta preocupado*

  
  


Todo ocurrió muy rápido antes que Kurama pudiera reaccionar...

  
  


Botan: AHHHHHHH *se cubre la cara con ambos brazos esperando recibir el mortífero ataque, después, siente un ardiente quemazón en sus brazos, que parece calcinarle la piel* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

  
  


Botan grita del dolor al sentir que sus brazos son rodeados en forma de espiral por los dos dragones, uno en cada brazo. A su paso los dragones la van quemando hasta que se detienen en la palma de su mano. Hiei sonríe satisfecho, y aterriza a unos pasos lejos de Kurama...para tener tiempo para explicar...

  
  


Los dragoncitos cobran vida en manos de Botan, y la miran escupiendo algo de fuego y sus ojos rojo fosforecentes la miran con furor. Botan creyó que moriría con ese ataque pero tal parece que solo fueron unas leves quemadas.

  
  


Botan: ¿Pero que...?

  
  


Hiei: Ya está decidido, te quedarás con nosotros mientras que hayamos que hacer contigo. Esos dragones negros se alimentan de energía espiritual, intenta usar la tuya y serás devorada por ellos...

  
  


Kurama corre con Botan e intenta ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero sólo es rechazado por ella. Se mira las manos y los dragones siguen ahí. Kurama mira a Hiei de reojo.

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que? Y si te pareció bueno, yo no confió en ella y en cualquier instante tendríamos a los perros de Koenma aquí, arruinando nuestros planes. Y cómo sabía que no me permitirías acabar con ella, decidí inutilizarla de esa manera. No dejaré que una chiquilla babosa arruine nuestros planes...

  
  


Botan: ~ **** "¿Chiquilla ba...? Mira quien habla enano..."

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ *serio* Más cuando fuíste tu el que la trajo aquí...

  
  


Botan: "Acaso...¿Le molesta mi prescencia..?"

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que? Yo no la traje ella me siguió...¿Pero cómo?

  
  


Botan: JA JA JA!!! Sencillo, cómo te dije *hace la voz de la vendedora de helados* ^0^ Era la 'especialidad' de la casa...

  
  


Hiei: GRAHGH ...Me engañaste!!!

  
  


Botan: Y USTEDES A MI!!! ¿Creen que quiero estar aquí viendoles la cara? Después de lo que me hicieron pasar quisiera verlos derrotados, sabía que eran unos rufianes pero jamás creí que fueran tan viles! *lo último lo dice mientras mira a Kurama*

  
  


Kurama agacha la cabeza, el sabía que había obrado mal y si le pidió a Hiei que la dejara quedarse, era para remendar su error, ¿pero como lo lograría si la chica los odiaba? Y con justa razón. Botan se desconcerta al ver a un Kurama cabizbajo, pensó que sería igual de cínico que Hiei.

  
  


Hiei: ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Hn...*desparece al fondo de la cueva dejando a Kurama y Botan solos*

  
  


Kurama: Hay que vendar esos dragones, para que no sean molestos, vamos para el fondo del la cueva, alla tengo con que hacerlo...

  
  


Botan: A un lado, kitsune baka yo no necesito de tu ayuda...*dice sosteniendo su estómago donde Hiei originalmente la golpeó*

  
  


Kurama: No seas obstinada, deja ayudarte por favor *forzosamente la toma entre sus brazos y corre desplazandose con gracia al fondo de la cueva*

  
  


Botan: TE DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS!!! ¿NO OYES? KITSUNE ¿ESTAS SORDO? 0 BAJAME!!!! *patalea y forsejea en brazos de él, aunque fuera inútilemente*

  
  


La voz de ella retumba por toda la cueva, haciendo que pequeñas rocas rueden por la paredes.

  
  


Hiei: ~ "Maldita mujer...creo que ya tengo jaqueca...X_X"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susuka: Ditto regresa!!! *dice sacando su pokebola*

  
  


Maya: O.O si no es Susuka...el que te dió la poción Kurama!

  
  


Susuka: *poniendo el dedo amenazante en la frente de Maya* el BELLO Susuka, no se te olvide el BELLO antes de mi nombre

  
  


Maya: # AY! *se agarra la frente*

  
  


Kurama: *no muy contento* Oyes cuidado como la tratas...

  
  


Susuka; Ay si perdon, olvidaba lo fragiles que son las mujeres, bueno me voy disculpen por la molestia que mi ditto les causó, *-* pero es otro de mis artefactos de colleción...

  
  


Kurama: *encoje de hombros y guarda su pokebola de donde originalmente la sacó*

  
  


Maya: -_-UU *viendo a Kurama*

  
  


Susuka: *haciendo cara de payaso* ~^0^~ MUAJAJAJA se despide el BELLO SUSUKA!!!! *desparece*

  
  


Maya: Serio...tengo que buscar a Miroku para que le haga un exorcismo a mi casa o al menos que ponga sellos contra demonios . uy!

  
  


Sale del baño seguida por Kurama que está mas que contento que Maya olvidó la idea de lo del baño en la tina.

  
  


Kurama: ¿Quien es Miroku?

  
  


Maya abre la puerta de su cuarto y ve a Hiei acostado en la cama de ella con el reguero de palomitas por doquier siendo que ella ODIA que se acuesten en su cama...

  
  


Maya: Miroku es un monje que.....*ve a Hiei* H I E I ! ! ! !

  
  


Hiei: ¿que? *dice mientras se limpia las manos en las sabanas limpias de Maya*

  
  


Maya: *arrugandose la manga y con una vena tipo Vegeta saltando de su frente* 

  
  


Kurama: ^^U *la toma de la cintura para evitar una desgracia*

  
  


Maya: *pronunciando insultos y maldiciones en otro idioma*

  
  


( Espero que hayan disfrutado este chapter y todas aquellas lindas personas que dejan reviews xD y a aquellas que no, muchas muchas gracias!!!....T^T los quiero!!! Mayaya )

  
  



	11. Había una vez, en una Cueva del Makai

Maya se encuentra en la cocina, trae puesto un mandil que dice "Besen a la cocinera" y unos guantes para hornear. Con mucho cuidado saca unos pastelitos del horno y los pone sobre la mesa. Despues se regresa a la cocina mientras prepara la crema dulce que irá encima de los pastelitos.

  
  


Maya: *leyendo recetario* o.ô a ver, el secreto está en lo dulce de la crema...ajá... *lee atenta mientras bate y agrega los ingredientes necesarios con mucho cuidado*

  
  


Mientras tanto, Kurama está sentando en el filo de la ventana en el cuarto de Maya escuchando música, mientras que Hiei a pesar de la golpiza de otro día, acostado en la cama de Maya.

  
  


Hiei: Estoy aburrido...

  
  


Kurama: *escuchando música* ¿Que?

  
  


Hiei: QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO

  
  


Kurama: *quitandose los audífonos* o.o

  
  


Hiei: Iré a ver que está haciendo Maya

  
  


Kurama: Hiei...

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que?

  
  


Kurama: -_- no vayas a molestarla...

  
  


Hiei: Hn

  
  


*Maya en la cocina*

  
  


Maya: o.o se deja reposar un rato antes de ponerselo a los pastelitos ^-^ oki *deja la crema dulce en la mesa junto a los pastelitos mientras se pone a recojer la cocina*

  
  


Entra Hiei y la ve atareada lavando los trastes. Después ve los pastelitos y la crema dulce sobre la mesa y se le ocurre una idea malvada. Mete el dedo a la crema dulce y la bate con el dedo revolviéndola toda.

  
  


Hiei: D "seguro con esto le da el ataque *-* y todos los pastelitos son para mi"

  
  


Maya: *lo ve como mete el dedo en la crema dulce pero lejos de enojarse se preocupa* Hi...Hiei...no vayas a ...

  
  


Hiei: ¿A que? *burlonamente se mete el dedo a la boca chupando el dulce* Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh!!!

  
  


Maya: comertelo...no...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

  
  


Apesar de que Kurama tenía la música a todo volumen alcanzó a escuchar el grito desgarrador que provenía de la cocina. No era un grito de enojo sino un grito aterrado.

  
  


Kurama: Maya...¿que hizo Hiei ahora?

  
  


Kurama corre a la cocina y se queda petrificado ante lo que vió.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


[Capítulo 11: Había una vez, en una Cueva del Makai...]

  
  


En el fondo de la cueva, se haya una Botan sumamente enojada y frustrada mientras que Kurama intenta curarla. Ella insiste que no es nada mientras trata de ocultar un gesto de dolor. Ve a Hiei con desprecio haciendo que los dragones se muevan desesperados a los lados lastimando sus quemaduras recién hechas.

  
  


Botan: *mordiendose el labio inferior para callar un quejido de dolor* Hmpf!

  
  


Kurama: Por favor...No te muevas sino te dolerá más...

  
  


Kurama gentilmente envuelve unas plantas medicinales alrededor de sus brazos para apaciguar el dolor de sus llagas causadas por las quemaduras.

  
  


Botan: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESO ARDE!!! *retira las manos de con Kurama*

  
  


Hiei: Callate *se cubre los oídos* todavía que está tomandose la molestia de atenderte...

  
  


Botan: Tu callate! Que es tu culpa que me duela así

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ onna, pudo haber sido peor...

  
  


Botan: ~ ruegale al cielo por que no me queden cicatrices en mis brazos!

  
  


Kurama: ^^U

  
  


Hiei: _O_

  
  


Kurama: A ver...

  
  


Kurama toma unos vendajes y con cuidado va envolviendo sus brazos, evitando a toda costa lastimarla. Sus manos son gentiles contra su piel, como si en vez, la estuviera acariciando...Termina de vendarla hasta que los dragones han quedado completamente sepultados bajo los rollos de tela.

  
  


Botan: "Tranquilizate...no tienes por que temblar así...recuerda que él se aprovechó de eso la última vez..."

  
  


Kurama: Listo, ahora esperemos que se recuperen tus heridas para remover los vendajes...

  
  


Hiei: Yo que tu no haría eso Kurama...

  
  


La peli-azul y el pelirrojo observan al jaganshi con interés.

  
  


Hiei: Verás...*con sarcasmo* no soportarían el timbre de su voz y terminarían devorándosela indepedientemente de que use o no su energía espíritual...

  
  


Kurama: *poniendo su mano en su frente resigando* -_- Hiei...

  
  


Hiei: D *gran sonrisa burlesca*

  
  


Botan: PUES YO VOY A SEGUIR HABLANDO ASI TE PAREZCA O NO !!!! *mira bien feo a Hiei*

  
  


Hiei: . gah! Kitsune, por favor, ya que no quieres amarrarla de un árbol afuera como te dije al menos deja amordazarla @~@ ¿quieres?

  
  


Kurama: ^^U no seas tan exagerado...Yo que tengo el oido mas sensitivo que tu no me molesta para nada...

  
  


Hiei: JA, mentiroso...

  
  


Botan: ^-^ *con una tierna sonrisa y una dulce voz* muchas gracias Kurama...

  
  


Kurama: *asiente con la cabeza*

  
  


Hiei: -_- *fastidiado*

  
  


Kurama: *entendiendo su mensaje* Mira Botan, ahí en la esquina estan nuestros tendidos donde podrás acostarte, por la noche suele hacer frío pero ahí tienes cobijas.

  
  


Hiei en un gesto infantil involuntario, va hacia la esquina y toma SU almohada y SUS cobijas y las tiende a la esquina opuesta.

  
  


Hiei: Hn, no vaya a ser que entre la noche hable dormida...

  
  


Botan: o.ô "Si Kurama va a dejarme su tendido...¿dónde dormirá el?" pero...¿tu?

  
  


Kurama: *haciendose del desentendido* No creo que hoy haga tanto frío de todas formas...

  
  


¿Pero que es esto? Kurama siendo...¿caballeroso? Parecía otro! Uno al que nunca ha besado...momento, Botan, tu besaste a 'Shuuichi' y él ya no existe, tristemente murió junto con su madre...Ahora le toca conocer a 'Kurama' aunque para su pesar no era tan diferente del otro. A menos que estuviera fingiendo ¿Para que? Ella se va a la esquina y se acuesta bocaariba tratando de no lastimarse los brazos, su mente es un estado de confusión. Todo cambió tan rápido! Hace unos días era un chica feliz, dinámica y que desparramaba chispitas de luz por donde pasaba. Ahora, estaba encerrada con dos temidos demonios del Makai en una cueva fría con un futuro incierto.

  
  


Botan: "¿Que me irán a hacer? ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ellos? Es decir, ¿Quien no me garantiza que cuando empieze a dormitar o me duerma ellos me...maten...?"

  
  


Gira sus ojos y voltea a ver a Kurama, sentado con unos rollos que parecían mapas. Apesar de lo que pasó con Kurama, aún sentía esa paz y tranqulidad que emanaba de su aura. Aún con el roto corazón que traía, seguía confiando en él en contra de su voluntad, se sentía algo como...¿protegida?

  
  


Botan: "Tonterías, si ellos hubieran querido matarme ya lo hubieran hecho no se esperarían a que me durmiera, es más, lo hubieran hecho desde que me conocieron...¿Entonces porque no lo hicieron? Bueno, Hiei si quería matarme, pero Kurama no se lo permitió ¿Porque? ¿En verdad...se siente culpable? Gah! ¿Podré estar con el mucho tiempo sin deja de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo? Sí, claro que puedo, es más, les demostraré de lo que soy capaz...Mientras no me miré con sus ojos así...como lo está haciendo ahorita..."

  
  


Botan se da la vuelta dandole la espalda a Kurama que a lo lejos la observaba con preocupación. Algo le estaba ocurriendo y no eran solamente los sentimientos de culpa. Muchos días pasó de intranquilidad pensando que tan grave había sido el daño que le hizo, arrepintiendose de ello, pero cuando ella le sonrió con dulzura así como cuando él la conoció, una barrera de su interior se derritió, permitiéndole respirar aliviado, como si una enorme carga hubiera sido removida de sus hombros.

  
  


Hiei: -_____- "¿Que pasa con toda la gente que decide ignorarme hoy? ¬¬ Serio que tengo que deshacerme de ella porque ve nomás como esta el baka kitsune, todo blanducho y preocupado. Baka onna, baka kitsune" K u r A m a...

  
  


Kurama: Sólo me aseguraba que estuviera dormida para poder hablar *dice como un si fuera un niño pillado con las manos en la masa*

  
  


Hiei: Si como no...Pero bueno, 'al caso', Mira, aquí hay un pasaje secreto que nos llevaría hasta el fondo del Templo de Ryusaki, los guardias no serán problemas para nosotros, sólo uno que tiene la llave para abrir el baúl, de donde obtendremos la quinta pieza de la estatuilla que estamos buscando

  
  


Kurama: ...una vez pasando por el tunel secreto, no nos podrán detectar ya que por ahí pasa el amo Ryusaki para su preciado baúl...

  
  


Hiei: Y con unos guardias tan débiles no será ningún problema pasar...

  
  


Kurama: Hai...

  
  


La peli-azul, quien escuchó toda la conversación, se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos.

  
  


Botan: Ustedes estan locos si creen asaltar el Templo de Ryusaki-Sama con ese plan...

  
  


Kitsune y Jaganshi la miran sorprendidos.

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ ¿que no te ibas a dormir? *levanta su puño*

  
  


Kurama: *baja el puño de Hiei y mira a Botan* ¿Escuchaste?

  
  


Botan: Ese mapa que ustedes traen es falso, está diseñado para hacer caer a las personas que quieren entrar a robar el baúl preciado de Ryusaki-Sama. En verdad, ese tunel tiene muchos pasadisos secretos y cada una los lleva a una trampa diferente, la desviación se encuentra mas o menos por aquí *señala el mapa* y este mapa no lo marca...

  
  


Kurama: o.o ¿Cómo sabes esto?

  
  


Botan: Koenma-Sama me dijo que sólo había un verdadero camino y solo Ryusaki-Sama conocía el camino, si ustedes se hubieran ido así sin avisarles hubieran muerto ya que los guardias no son el problema sino la infinidad de trampas que han puesto .__.UU

  
  


Hiei: ¬_______¬ dame una buena razón para creerte onna, ¿Crees que confiaríamos en tí ? BAH!

  
  


Botan: *encoje de hombros* Allá ustedes si no quieren creerme. Si no estuvieran tan cegados por la ambición se darían cuenta que ese mapa tiene muchas anormalidades, bueno una entre ellas, siendo que encontraran un mapa facilmente por ahí que 'casualmente' les revelara como llegar a un baúl tan codiciado ¿Sospechoso no? Preguntense cuantos 'mapas' mas habían y cuantos demonios ya han muerto intentado meterse a tal baúl...

  
  


Sin querer, Hiei y Kurama tienen la boca abierta, sorprendidos ante la revelación que la chica les acababa de hacer. Si era verdad lo que Botan decía, a estas horas mañana fueran hombres muertos. ¿Pero por que ella quiso ayudarles? ¿Que no se supone que era una fiel servidora de Koenma?

  
  


Hiei: De acuerdo urraca, pero tu vendrás con nosotros mañana para asegurarnos que tus palabras son verdaderas y te advierto, mas te vale no ser un estorbo..."Maldición, puede que ahora nos sea útil"

  
  


Botan: ù_ú sólo porque tengo las manos vendadas sino te daría tu 'urraca'

  
  


Hiei: Por favor si no fuera por...

  
  


Kurama: *interrumpiendo a Hiei* ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso que nos acompañe?

  
  


Hiei: *girando los ojos* Y supongo que dejarla aquí solita haciendo lo que le se le ocurra a su loca cabeza es mas seguro...

  
  


Botan: .** AH! Deja de insultarme enano! Que comienzo a creer que tu estatura tiene que ver con tu baja autoestima por eso que tienes que insultar a otras personas para sentirte mejor...

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬** No te metas con mi estatura...te puede pesar, ya sabes que veloz soy ...*dice amenazante con su mano en la katana guardada*

  
  


Botan: JA! En verdad tu no eres veloz, lo que pasa es que por tu baja estatura pasas desapercibido...

  
  


Kurama: -_- "Algo me dice que estos nunca van a llevarse bien...Pero hablo como si Botan se quedara con nosotros mucho tiempo, no, será hasta que encuentre un segundo escondite y la pueda dejar sin peligros en el mundo espiritual"

  
  


Hiei: *apareciendo detras de Botan* ¿Que decías Onna?

  
  


Botan: *como si no viera a Hiei* O_o ¿donde estas que no te veo?

  
  


Hiei: Grrrrrrr...

  
  


Kurama: *algo molesto* Suficiente...Yo no quiero ser mediador ni tampoco su niñero, Hiei me extraña de tu parte...

  
  


Botan: Gah! Kurama, ¿insinúas que la causante de los problemas soy yo?

  
  


Kurama: Yo no dije nada...*sonríe*

  
  


Hiei: Te consta ELLA empezó...

  
  


Botan: De acuerdo, pues mas vale que se vayan acostumbrando *se va a su tendido y se cubre totalmente con las sabanas*

  
  


Hiei hace lo mismo dejando a Kurama en el centro de la cueva. El pelirrojo suspira con cansancio y va y se recarga en la pared. Finge que duerme pero en realidad está al pendiente de Botan, sin mencionar que Hiei también, ¿A poco esa urraca cree que la dejaría escaparse así cómo así?

  
  


Kurama: "¿Que nos espera mañana a los tres?"

  
  


Hiei: "Maldita onna, ya me las pagará"

  
  


Botan: "No saben lo que les espera...D muajaja"

  
  


En efecto, Botan ya había maquinado un plan en, como dice Hiei, su loca cabeza.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hiei sostiene a Maya así como Pepe le Pieu (el zorillo que sale con Bugs Bunny) sostiene a las gatitas. Maya se cubre la cara mientras Hiei con la boca parada intenta besarla a toda costa. Kurama se queda perplejo, no sabe si reírse o si apartar a Hiei ya que la escena es bastante cómica para el.

  
  


Maya: T-T quitate quitate quitate!!

  
  


Hiei: *-* Vamos Maya-chan quiero besar a la cocinera *dice leyendo el mandil de Maya*

  
  


Maya: T^T ve y besa a Kuwabara!

  
  


Kurama entra a la cocina y ve el recetario comenzando a leer la página en que estaba.

  
  


Kurama: 'Pastelitos del Amor, quien coma estos pastelitos...se enamorará de la primera persona que vea...' ¿PASTELITOS DEL AMOR? *se enoja con Maya* ¬¬ eran para mí ¿verdad? Pensabas hechizarme ¿no?

  
  


Maya: ¬¬ *sarcasticamente* no seas tan 'modesto' que esos pastelitos no eran ni para ti ni para Hiei...

  
  


Alcanza a girar la cabeza para recibir el beso de Hiei en la mejilla.

  
  


Maya: HIEI T///////////////////////////T, Kurama ayudame!!

  
  


Kurama: *obstinado con esa idea bien metida en la cabeza* ù_ú no a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que querías hechizarme, ò_ó y tu castigo es que Hiei se enamoró de tí P *se retira*

  
  


Maya: ToT KURAMA NO ME DEJES A SOLAS CON HIEI!!!

  
  
  
  


*Kurama en el cuarto con música a todo volumen*

  
  


Hiei: No te muevas Maya-chan que así no le atino a tu boca .

  
  


Maya: AHHH!!! @///////////@

  
  


Empuja a Hiei con todas sus fuerzas y corre hacia su cuarto y Hiei siguiendola por detras.

  
  


Hiei: ó_ò no Maya-chan vuelve a mí!

  
  


Maya se mete a su cuarto e intenta cerrarle a la puerta pero Hiei alcanza a meter un pie.

  
  


Maya: Kurama ayudame!

  
  


Kurama: ^-^ *con audífonos haciendose del sordo*

  
  


Maya: ¬¬ desgraciado vas a verlo...

  
  


*Hiei avienta la puerta y se le echa encima a Maya quien lo esquiva haciendo que Hiei caiga sobre Kurama*

  
  


Kurama: AGH! ¬¬ Hiei...*muestra el CD player destrozado*

  
  


Hiei: . Kitsune metiche...*ve a Maya con corazones en los ojos* Maya-chan...

  
  


Maya se acerca a la ventana y se le ocurre una idea.

  
  


Maya: n_n ven aca Hiei *extiende brazos como si va a abrazarlo*

  
  


Hiei: *-* Maya-chan!!! *sin pensarlo dos veces se arroja a sus brazos*

  
  


Maya: *lo esquiva como si fuera un buen torero haciendo que Hiei salga disparado por la ventana abierta, después cierra la ventana con seguro y todas las puertas, ventanas y drenajes de la casa*

  
  


Kurama: o.o "Hiei afuera y yo aquí dentro X_x "

  
  


Maya: Uf uf uf uf...Qué susto me llevé!

  
  


Hiei: *con carita de conejito desamparado* ó~ò *toca y toca en la ventana para que le abran*

  
  


Maya: . ni aunque me hagas cara de borrego a medio morir Ò_Ó no te abro

  
  


*cierra la cortina para no ver a Hiei, auque los toquidos en la ventana no cesan*

  
  


Kurama: ^^u pobrecito...

  
  


Maya: Callate kitsune baka o vas pa fuera tu tambien!

  
  


Kurama: *riendo* Si tu abres la ventana para sacarme Hiei se mete D

  
  


Maya: o callate que estoy enojada contigo, mucha ayuda resultaste ser...

  
  


Kurama: u.u estas enojada con...Oyes, ¬¬ soy yo el que está enojado contigo pues que! no me la voltees en mi contra, ahora explicame para que querías esos pastelitos...

  
  


Maya: *girando los ojos* De acuerdo te diré la verdad...

  
  


*Tock tock, Hiei afuera*

  
  


(Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo ^-^UUU se que el cuento se está desarrolando muy lento je je, espero que no les moleste, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, sola falta que le haga unas modificaciones, ademas que hoy no tuve tiempo de subirlo ú_ù...^-^ pero pronto lo subiré se los prometo! Ah xD y esto d los 'skits' es mi idea de lo que sucedería si Kurama y Hiei fueran mis amigos y vinieran a visitarme. T^T si estoy loca ya lo se, vivo en un mundo de fantasía Y.Y pero por favor que nadie reviente mi burbuja! XD jajajaja esto es lo que sucede cuando como muchos dulces @ @ ay. Gracias gracias por sus reviews y su tiempo.....Los quiero mucho!!! Mayaya)

  
  
  
  



	12. La Nueva Alianza

(^-^ un agradecimiento especial a Rayen (Aya-Chan18) por aceptar salir en el skit de hoy ^.~ gracias friend) 

Kurama: O.O ¿Me estas diciendo que esos pastelitos fueron un encargo y que pensabas venderlos? 

Maya: ¬¬ que se me hace que la música te ha dejado sordo, si eso fue lo que dije ù_ú 

Kurama: O.o ¿Pero porqué habrías de vender esos pastelitos? v_v ¿No crees que son bastante peligrosos? 

Maya: Pues de alguna forma tengo que sacar dinero para los gastos ¬¬ ya que ultimamente se han aumentado gracias a lo que ustedes se comen, ú___ù de alguna forma tengo que pagar!! 

Kurama: U_U es Hiei es que se come todo lo que hay en el refrigerador 

Maya: *toma el CD player descompuesto* ¬¬ bien dice el dicho "El zorro no se ve la cola" 

Kurama: eso tambien fue Hiei! 

Tock, tock . 

Maya: Cierto...Hiei esta allá fuera...KURAMA QUE HACES!! 

Kurama abre la cortina más no la ventana. 

Hiei: ó_ò *con su aliento empaña el vidrio y despues con el dedo dibuja un corazón* 

Maya: ___________________0_____________________ 

Kurama: ::^0^:: jajajajajajajajaja! 

Maya: T-T porqué a mí... 

Hiei: T^T maya déjame entrar te prometo que ya me voy a poner en paz! 

Kurama: O.o ¿Oyes y no hay forma de reinvertir el hechizo...? 

Maya: u.u me temo que no...El hechizo es para siempre T^T 

¿De verdad el hechizo es para siempre? ¿¿Hiei estará eternamente enamorado de Maya?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Capítulo 12: La Nueva Alianza]  
  


Botan: Chicos, ¿Están seguros que es por aquí? 

Hiei: *sarcásticamente* No sé, tú dinos ya que TU nos estas guiando... 

Botan: ^-^UU ah si...je je es que verán ._. um... 

Kurama: ¿Que sucede Botan? 

La chica apunta a la entrada del tunel secreto donde ven a un gran guardia con unas cadenas que se ven muy peligrosas. El tipo era apuesto y se notaba que tenía una gran energía espiritual. 

Kurama: -_- ¿Guardianes debiluchos no Hiei? 

Hiei: Hn, Dejenmelo a mí... 

Botan: ¬¬ si lo atacas no pasarás desapercibido Hiei y activarán todas las trampas y nuestros esfuerzos serán inútiles... 

Hiei: Entonces que hacemos urraca, te lo dejamos a tí *dice mientras ve sus manos vendadas* 

Kurama: Miren, esas cadenas son muy pesadas, así que debe de ser lento. Con un pequeño descuido de su parte podremos derribarlo sin esfuerzo *dice analizando la complexión del sujeto* 

Botan: Entendido. 

Hiei: ¿Y cómo piensas distraerlo kitsune? *dice como si ya hubieran acordado que el atacaría* 

Kurama: Pues no sé, tal vez si tu lo atacas por la derecha acaparando su atención y yo me encargaré de derribarlo por la izquierda 

Hiei: . ¿Porqué tú siempre tienes que dar el tiro de gracia? 

Kurama: ¬¬ por que la última vez se te 'olvidó' conservar la vida de la víctima 

Hiei: *girando los ojos* Espero que pronto que PRONTO seas Yohko otra vez... 

Kurama: -_- hm...O.o *mira a todos lados* ¿Y Botan? 

Hiei: *encoje de hombros con indiferencia* 

Al mismo tiempo, Jaganshi y Kitsune voltean a ver donde se hayaba el guardian para despues dejarse caer al suelo con una gotota de sudor. Botan con pose de niña perdida y mirada coqueta platica con el guardia que está mas que embobado con ella. 

Botan: ^.^ en serio! Soy soltera y sin compromisos n.~ *le cierra un ojo al guardia* 

Guardia: Pero que lindura, hace tiempo que mis ojos no veían de una criatura tan mas hermosa, me refrescas la vista *toma la barbilla de la chica acariciándosela coquetamente* 

Kurama: -_- "Grrr...no tiene por que hacer eso..." 

Hiei: O_o *viendo a Kurama* 

Botan: ^/////^ Nadie me había dicho algo tan halagador como eso! ^o^ te daría un gran abrazo pero... 

Guardia: o.ô ¿Pero que lindura? 

Botan: u~u *labio temblando* Me dan miedo tus cadenas... 

Guardia: Eso hubieras dicho! *se deshace de sus cadenas* VEN A MI *extiende brazos* 

Botan: " otro estúpido como yo u~u ¿que el mundo esta plagiado de personas como nosotras? " 

Botan sintiendo lástima quiere darle un sincero abrazo y está por hacerlo cuando Kurama sale de un brinco detrás de ella con una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Hiei, con una precisión exacta usa su látigo pegándole al tipo en la nuca haciéndolo desfallecer sin siquiera alcanzar a ver a su agresor. Entonces de la parte superior del tunel, sale Hiei cargando una enorme piedra colocándola encima del tipo que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. 

Botan: *sarcásticamente* Si, le cayó una enorme piedra de encima y lo dejó inconsciente, ¿Quién te la va a creer Hiei? 

Hiei: Si fue tan tonto para fijarse en tí, de seguro no tendrá problemas en creer que una piedra lo knockeó *sonríe* 

Kurama: *irritado* Por aquí es la entrada no tenemos tiempo que perder, antes de que el guardía vuelva en sí. 

Botan: Hai! *corre dentro a la par de Kurama* 

Hiei: "¿Que pulga le picó al kitsune?" *extrañado por su actitud* 

Encoje de hombros, prefiere verlo irritado que calmado. En cambio a Botan, no le gustaba verlo así. 

Botan: ¿Qué te sucede Kurama? 

Kurama: *dándose cuenta de su estado* ¿Eh? Nada... 

La mira con sus preciosos ojos verdes, esa mirada que Botan no podía resistir. Ella lo ve brevemente y baja la mirada hasta sus labios, recordando lo que se sentía tener esos labios sobre los suyos. Sonroja sin razón ante el recuerdo y se aparta de él para controlar su nerviosismo. Recuerda todo lo que soñó con él cuando creía que era el hombre de sus sueños. Ríe ante tal tontería dandose cuenta de lo ingenua que fue, siendo que no sabía en realidad como era Kurama. Kitsune abre mas los ojos al ver que la chica sonrojó. ¿Pero que hizo para hacerla sonrojar? Lo que haya sido no importaba, a el le gustaba verla sonrojada ya que le daba un mátiz especial a su rostro...Recuerda aquella vez que sus ojos rosa lo miraron con amor sincero. Quisiera volver a ver esa mirada. 

Kurama: "Ella debería odiarme, sin embargo siento que no le soy tan indiferente.... pero no estoy para pensar esto ni es el lugar adecuado" 

Botan: "¿En verdad fingió todo? . SI es muy buen actor. Creo que es mas seguro pelear con Hiei" *empieza a reir sin razón* 

Hiei: "¿Por que me siento ignorado otra vez? Ni siquiera están hablando, solo caminan y caminan" Oye, ¿Ya te volviste loca o de que te ríes? 

Botan: Nada, me acordé de un chiste ^-^ 

Hiei: ¿Que demonios es un chiste? 

Botan: ó_ò pobre Hiei, apesar de parecer un niño no tuviste niñez.. 

Botan sin querer había tocado una fibra sensitiva de Hiei: Su desastrosa niñez. 

Hiei: No tengo tiempo para esas estúpideces, yo busco fuerza y poder...*mira a Botan amenazante* 

Ella de alguna forma, por el tono dolido con el que habló, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos y dio unos pasos mas adelantándosele a los demonios. 

Botan: Pues tal parece que tu busqueda ha sido en vano... 

Hiei se pone a un lado de ella, la toma del cuello del kimono y la levanta levemente en el aire, recargándola en la pared. 

Hiei: *en secreto a Botan* Tenlo por seguro, que con lo que he obtenido soy capaz de darte la muerte mas dolorosa que jamás te hayas imaginado *la suelta sin lastimarla* 

Kurama: ¬¬ Será mejor que ustedes dos no crucen la palabra 

Botan: o~o *asiente con la cabeza* 

Hiei: Hn ¬¬

Los tres siguen caminando hasta que llegan a una parte del tunel que se hace mas y mas estrecha, a tal grado que tienen que caminar en fila. Hiei por delante, Botan en medio, y Kurama por detrás. Llegan al fondo del tunel y esta cerrado, es decir, ya no hay mas paso adelante. 

Hiei: *abre su jagan* Veo que hay camino en frente pero una barrera con energía despues de la pared de piedra 

Botan: Por aquí debe de haber un switch oculto que apague la barrera y abra la pared de piedra. 

Kurama empieza a tocar suavemente en la pared del tunel tratando de escuchar un hueco o algo. Se va regresando de por donde vinieron dejando a Botan y Hiei solos. 

Hiei: Que switch ni que nada...*comienza a cargar energía en el puño de su mano* 

La energía es tan fuerte que hace un hueco por debajo de el, piensa correr y derrumbar la pared pero al dar un paso al frente se escuchó un sonido. 

CLICK. 

¿Un switch? Pero en vez de que se abriera la pared de enfrente se abrieron las de al lado y de arriba, mostrando muchos pequeños orificios. 

Hiei: ¿Que demonios? 

Botan: HIEI CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Botan se lanza sobre Hiei derrumbándolo duramente contra el suelo. Al momento que ambos pegaron al suelo, una enorme cantidad de flechas de energía salieron atravesando de un lado al otro, con una velocidad que contra apenas se alcanzaba a ver. Como Botan se encontraba encima de Hiei, las flechas rozaban su espalda rasgando un poco su kimono y haciédole tambien rasguños en su piel. 

Debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus mejillas estaban repegadas, jaganshi con peli-azul. Botan levantó la mirada para encontrarse con otra mirada, color rojo carmesí. Jamas se había dado cuenta que bajo esa máscara de frialdad con la que Hiei se presentaba ante todos podía encontrar ojos tan cálidos. Si los ojos de Kurama eran esmeraldas, los de Hiei eran rubíes! Mas los de Hiei no mostraban ternura ni nobleza asi como los de Kurama, eran mas bien fríos y nostálgicos, como si un terrible sufrimiento los hubiera vaciado de por dentro, opacando cualquier brillo de emoción. Sintió un piquete en el corazón, y mucha pena por Hiei, preguntándose si alguna vez sus ojos habían brillado con felicidad. 

Hiei se quedó viendo a la chica bastante confundido. Es decir, ella lo había salvado! Siendo que si hubiera sido del otro lado, seguramente el no la hubiera salvado ya que buscaba oportunidad de librarse de ella. 

Kurama: BOTAN!!!! HIEI!!!! 

Las flechas continúan, sin parar. Hiei siente un cálido fluído que gotea en su brazo derecho, dandose cuenta que era sangre de Botan. Desconcertado por que la chica no se había quejado, giró su cuerpo para que él quedara encima de ella y que las flechas lo hirieran a él. 

Botan: Hiei...Es inútil, despues las flechas comenzarán a salir de arriba para abajo y no tendremos oportunidad para escapar... 

Hiei: NO! Unas estúpidas flechas no van a acabar conmigo! 

Usando su telepatía, le comunica un mensaje a Kurama. Se aferra a Botan repegándosela a su cuerpo lo más que podía, protegiéndola completamente. El kitsune extrae su ya conocida rosa de su cabello y la transforma en un látigo sin espinas, rodea ambos cuerpos de Hiei y Botan y los jala con fuerza y a la vez con cuidado hacia donde el está, justo a tiempo para evitar las flechas que comenzaron a salir de arriba para abajo. Como Hiei estaba encima de Botan, fue el que salió gravemente herido ya que el látigo agarró vuelo elevandolos un poco mas de lo debido, las flechas atravesándole la espalda y un brazo. Kurama los pone a una distancia segura y corre a ayudarlos. 

Kurama: Botan! Hiei! ¿Se encuentran bien? *dice preocupado al verlos heridos* 

Botan: Yo estoy bien pero Hiei... 

Hiei: Grrrr, no es nada...*dice poniendose de pie* la onna es la que está herida 

Botan: o.o ¿eh? *mueve las manos de un lado al otro* ^-^U no no, sólo unos pequeños rasguños en la espalda nada que ver. 

Kurama: ú_ù me habían preocupado creí que no alcanzaría... 

Hiei: Hn *su forma de darle gracias a Kurama* 

Kurama: ¬¬ *su forma de decirle a mí-no-me-des-las-gracias-sino-a-Botan* 

Botan viendo las escena voltea a ver a Hiei, quien a toda costa evita su mirada, mientras gira el rostro a un lado, molesto. 

Hiei: Onna...yo... 

Titubea, mas no tartamudea. 

Botan: ó_ò "Quiere agradecerme, pero no haya como el pobre...U.U no soy tan cruel para dejarlo que sacrifique su orgullo, él también me salvó" 

Hiei: "Maldición...si kitsune no estuviera aquí sería más fácil... ¿cómo se dan las gracias otra vez?" 

Kurama: Hiei... 

Botan: 0 HIEI ERES UN ESTUPIDO CASI NOS MATAS A LOS DOS!! 

Kurama y Hiei: ¿¿¿O________O??? 

Botan: ¬¬ ¿Qué buscabas? TONTO ENANO!! *da un golpe al brazo herido de Hiei* 

Hiei: 0 AHHHGG! 

Botan: ¬¬*** eso y más te mereces por baka! Además yo no me preocupé por tí fue instinto ! 

Kurama: ^_^ *cubre su boca y ahoga una risa* 

Hiei: ¬¬ *sostiene su brazo herido* pues no te creas la gran super héroe, en primer lugar si tu no hubieras interferido yo hubiera visto la flechas a tiempo para esquivarlas pero NOOOO creaste una confusión... 

Botan: ¬¬ ¿¿es así como me agradeces? 

Kurama: ^_^ pues yo lo veo como que estan a mano tu salvaste a Hiei y Hiei te devolvió el favor... 

Botan y Hiei: CALLATE KITSUNE!!! 

Kurama: o~oU 

Botan: ¬¬ no te metas 

Hiei: ¬¬ es asunto entre Botan y yo! 

Botan: TvT HIEI!!! 

Hiei: O.o ¿que? 

Botan: T-T me llamaste Botan por primera vez y libre de todo insulto 

Hiei: ¬¬*** no es cierto! *quiere caminar pero casi se cae* ¿verdad que no kitsune? *dice amenazante* 

Kurama: ^^U err... 

Botan: *viendolo herido* u_u "es verdad...me salvó de seguir siendo yo la herida...quiere decir que el enano no es tan mala persona* 

Hiei: "estoy endeudado con ella, bueno, ya no intentaré deshacerme de ella" 

Kurama: Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la cueva 

Hiei: Pues vuelve tu por que yo estoy bien...*cae de rodillas* 

Botan corre y se hinca frente a Hiei. 

Botan: ¿Hiei? 

Hiei: *responde viéndola* -_- ¿hm? 

Botan: *sonríe tiernamente* ^-^ Gracias...*dice apenas en un sursurro* 

Hiei: *sonríe y luego cae en brazos de Botan* 

Botan: Ku...Kurama!! 

El pelirrojo toma la capa de Hiei y envuelve sus heridas para que deje de sangrar, despues lo pone sobre su espalda para caminar fuera con él, pero Botan suavemente pone su mano sobre el brazo de Kurama deteniéndolo. 

Kurama: o.ô ¿hm? 

Botan: Si nos vamos, cuando Hiei despierte nos va a matar ^-^ mira creo que ya no hay mas trampas mas delante ya esta el baúl, anda vayamos ¿Si? 

Kurama: o.o pero... 

Botan: . pero nada, a mi no me traen hasta acá y después me hacen que me regrese así nomas... 

Hiei: -_- *semiconsciente* hazle caso...a la..urraca... 

Botan: _O_ 

Kurama: Jajajaja! ^-^ *resplandece* De acuerdo vamos!! 

Kurama, Botan y Hiei camina hacia el profundo de la cueva. De alguna forma los tres ya se habían aliado. Con una Botan enamorada, un Hiei agradecido y un Kurama arrepentido y dispuesto a enmendar su falla, seguro su convivencia no sería tan mala más delante. Al menos eso esperaba el pelirrojo y tambien estar a solas con ella para hablar...para disculparse debidamente. 

Kurama: "Ya encontraré la ocasión para decirselo..." 

Botan: "Hiei me sonrío...que diferente se ve cuando sonríe así" 

Hiei: "La onna...tiene ojos que me llenan de paz...no sé como nunca me dí cuenta...tiene los ojos como los de ella..." 

Y así cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, continuaron con su asalto, sin saber si en verdad podrían salir con éxito o si mas trampas los esperaban adelante. Lo que si sabían es que ahora eran un equipo ya que Botan por haberles ayudado ya tambien estaría involucrada y sería igual de culpables que ellos.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama: O.o o bueno te queda una solución para quitartelo de encima... 

Maya: T-T cual... 

Kurama: O.O pues verás yo tenía una amiga que un tipo la acosaba así día y noche insistiéndole e insistiéndole que fuera novia y que fuera su novia 

Maya: o.o ¿serio? ¿Y cómo le hizo para quitarle lo insistente? 

Kurama: ^-^ fácil, se casó con el tipo y dejó de fastidiarla XD JAJAJAJAJA!!! 

Maya: _______________________0_______________________ 

Kurama: XD pues no te queda de otra mas que resignarte Maya, ^-^ si quieres yo los apadrinó en la boda o a su primer hijo...*dice burlándose de Maya mientras la señala con el dedo* JAJAJAJAJAJA 

Maya: ¬///////////////////////////¬ fijate que no me causó gracia tu chistecito...es más me la vas a pagar... 

Maya va a la ventana y le dice a Hiei. 

Maya: *en tono amoroso* Hiei-San si tu le pones una golpiza a Kurama que me está molestando yo te dejaré entrar... 

Kurama: O.O ¿¿¿NANI??? 

Hiei: ¿QUE? ¿Kitsune te esta molestando? Suficiente...MORIRA *dice en voz tétrica* 

Maya: D mas vale que comienzes a correr kitsune...*abre la ventana* 

Kurama: GAH!!!! *imaginándose la muerte mas dolorosa* 

En un veloz movimiento Hiei ataca a Kurama haciendo que el kitsune caiga de espaldas con katana al cuello. 

Hiei: ( ¿cómo te atreves a MI Maya-chan? 

Maya: ^-^ cómo ves kitsune, no es del todo malo que Hiei esté enamorado de mí P 

Kurama: Cierto...*usando su inteligencia* Hiei, ¿vas a matarme así nomas? 

Hiei: D por supuesto así nomas...O.o ¿O a que te refieres? 

Kurama: ¿Sin recompensa ni nada? Yo que tu pedía un beso por mi cabeza... 

Hiei: O.O cierto! 

Maya: X////X GAH KURAMA!!! 

Kurama: D o tal vez dos unos como adelanto y otro despues de completar el trabajo... 

Hiei: 0 SI ES CIERTO *guarda su katana* Si no hay adelanto no hay trabajo *para la boca* n .n 

Maya: ////*** de acuerdo, ven Hiei, ¬////¬ todo por que le des su merecido al zorro... 

Kurama: _O_ "No esperaba que lo hiciera" 

Maya se acerca a Hiei, y el demonio de fuego la toma de los hombros para que no se moviera. Maya cierra los ojos esperando que el beso de Hiei llegara, pero éste jamas llegó. Maya siente que Hiei ejerce presión en sus hombros y cuando abre los ojos lo ve sumamente sonrojado. 

Hiei: *sonrojado* ¿Que demonios...estoy haciendo? 

Maya: .O Hiei...¿eres tu? ¿Hiei el que me molesta, Hiei normal? 

Hiei: Malditos pastelitos... 

Maya: ToT HIEI *lo abraza* 

Hiei: ¬/////__/////¬ Haste *empuja a Maya* onna loca...*mira a Kurama fulminantemente y despues sale por la ventana desapareciendo* 

Kurama: o.o creo que le dió mucha verguenza...O.o pero, ¿que no dijiste que el efecto era eterno? 

Maya: ^0^ ya se lo que pasó!! Es que tenía que dejar reposar la crema dulce para que surtiera efecto y Hiei la comió cuando aun no estaba lista...T-T que bueno!!! 

Kurama: ^^U si que bueno... 

Maya: ¬¬*** no creas que te has librado todavía...*pone manos en la cadera molesta* 

Kurama: O~O ¿nani? 

Maya saca un garrote de su closet. 

Maya: D Kogebatto (garrote con colmillos de lobo) te presento a Kurama... 

Kurama: AHHH!! Eso me va a doler!!! 

Maya comienza a corretear a Kurama por toda la casa intentando darle un golpe con el Kogebatto, por donde van pasando Maya va tumbando o quebrando algo. 

Kurama: *esquivando* Ma...Maya...¿No podemos hablar sin recurrir a la violencia? AHH *esquiva un golpe que alcanza a cortar varios de sus cabellos* X___________X MAYA!!! 

Maya: O no te muevas que cada cosa que quebre te las voy a cobrar!! 

DING DANG, llaman a la puerta. Maya esconde el Kogebatto detras de la puerta y abre, Kurama se deja caer al sillón completamente agotado. 

Rayen: ^0^ HOLA MAYA!! 

Maya: *algo cansada tambien* ^-^ Hola Rayen, por favor pasa, pasa, pero no te fijes en el reguero... 

Rayen: ¿Eh? No gracias tengo prisa solo vine por mi encargo 

Maya: Ah eso *Maya va a la cocina y trae los pastelitos ya con la crema untada encima* ^.^ Aquí estan... 

Rayen: *los toma* XD gracias y aquí esta lo que acordamos *paga el dinero a Maya* 

Maya: *en tono pícaro* XD ¿por fin irás a decirme para quien son los pastelitos? 

Rayen: ^///^ ¿¿Eh..? Err, es un secreto... 

Kurama: -.- uf uf uf uf *respirando agitado mientras pone su mano al pecho* 

Rayen: O_O ¿KURAMA AQUI? *Rayen corre y se sienta a un lado de él* 

Kurama: O.o 

Rayen: *entre dientes* jeje ya no tuve que salir a buscarlo...*en voz dulce y melosa* ¿¿¿Kurama-Sama gustas de un pastelito??? 

Kurama: _~_ *cae a un al suelo tipo* 

Maya: *gotota de sudor* ^^Uu tal parece que tenías razón kitsune...los pastelitos si eran para tí je je... 

( Moraleja: XD cuidado con lo que compras *especialmente pastelitos* puede que alguien les haya metido el dedo XD jajajaja *es broma* Bueno aquí tienen el capítulo que les prometí, y disculpenme por no actualizar pronto pero es que he estado muy ocupada...XD espero que les haya gustado y gomen si los skits me quedan muy largos o no les gustan ^^UU no tienen que leerlos sino quieren ::^0^:: pero de todas formas, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión....Hasta la vista!!! Mayaya...O.O otra cosa antes ke se me olvide XDDDD aclarando si Hiei-Chan intentara darme un beso yo tampoco me quitaría jajaja, pero aquí solo es mi amigo y se supone que me da "pena" jajaja ya casi ^.~ XD thanks de nuevo!) 


	13. ¿Te Queda Claro?

Han pasado varíos días y Hiei no ha dado señal, no se ha asomado para nada, ni ha llegado a la casa de Mayaya, preocupándola de sobremanera, aunque ella quisiera dicimular ante Kurama.

  
  


Maya: *se asoma por la ventana por quinta vez en este día* -~- hmmmm...*le tiembla el labio*

  
  


Maya ve su cama ordenada sin ninguna arruga, el suelo está limpio. Va para la cocina y está en orden. Abre el refrigerador y ve que todavía esta lleno, en el congelador la nieve está intacta.

  
  


Maya: "Hi...Hiei..."

  
  


Oye unos pasos en la cocina, gira la cabeza y ve que tristemente se trata de un pelirrojo.

  
  


Maya: ¿Lo encontraste?

  
  


Kurama: -_- No...y créeme, no va a servir de nada si me mandas a cada media hora a buscarlo...

  
  


Maya: O~o tienes razón...Ahora irás cada 15 minutos!!

  
  


Kurama: _O_ Maya, tranquila, ya fuí y lo busqué 7 veces, no está...

  
  


Maya: T~T Hmmm...

  
  


Kurama: O.O Vaya que no creí que lo extrañarás tanto...

  
  


Maya: *gritandole bien feo a Kurama* YO NO LO EXTRAÑO SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADA!!!! ù_ú por mi que jamás vuelva...*se cruza de brazos bien furiosa y se va a su recamara*

  
  


Kurama le lleva un vaso con agua.

  
  


Kurama: ó_ò sabe que me da verte así...¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

  
  


Maya: ù_ú ya te dije que yo no extraño a Hiei, no me importa si viene o no viene por mí que se vaya al diablo...

  
  


Kurama: Convencete, tu lo extrañas no te hagas...

  
  


Maya se cubre la cabeza con la almohada no sin antes arrojarle el vaso con agua a Kurama en la cara. Kitsune metiche...¿Cómo se atreve?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[Capítulo 13: ¿Te Queda Claro? ]

  
  


Yusuke: Vaya, *observando el panorama del Makai* hasta que llegamos, D ¿Trajiste la pañalera?

  
  


Koenma: ¬o¬ --(pacificador) No hace falta tonto...

  
  


Yusuke: Yo no sé para que vienes a estorbarme, se supone que tu tienes que estar ocupado fingiendo estar ocupado mientras yo busco a Botan...

  
  


Koenma: "Botan...espero que estés bien..."

  
  


Yusuke: Mira Koenma te advierto mas te vale que sepas que estás haciendo por que si es verdad que la vida de Botan peligra y por un error tuyo...*dice amenazante*

  
  


Koenma: El bienestar de Botan es lo que mas me importa en este momento Yusuke, de otra forma no hubiera abandonado mi templo...

  
  


El tono de Koenma hizo que a Yusuke se le erizara la piel, hablaba de Botan como si él estuviera...

  
  


Yusuke: "Naaaah, Koenma es demasiado tonto para sentir algo así" Dime Koenma, que fué lo que escuchaste exactamente con las prisas ni tiempo de explicarme

  
  


Koenma: El templo de Ryusaki fue asaltado

  
  


Yusuke: ¿Y crees que esos dos demonios lo hicieron?

  
  


Koenma: *Asiente con la cabeza* En parte...

  
  


Yusuke: ¿En parte?

  
  


Koenma: Si por que el guardia de la entrada que ha sido el único testigo fue encontrado incosciente con una enorme roca sobre él

  
  


Yusuke: ¿Y eso que? Pudo haberle caído encima

  
  


Koenma: Cuando le preguntaron que fué lo que pasó, dijo que estaba dandole direcciones a una hermosa chica, de tierna sonrisa, pelo azul y ojos rosas...

  
  


Yusuke: Botan...

  
  


Koenma: Exacto. Entonces dice que sintió un golpe en la nuca y que de ahí perdió la consciencia

  
  


Yusuke: ¿Y cómo explica la piedra?

  
  


Koenma: Como verás no dijo nada acerca de la piedra, quiere decir que fue colocada encima de él despues del golpe

  
  


Yusuke: Entiendo a lo que te refieres...Botan distrajo al guardián un tipo lo golpeó y el otro colocó la piedra encima...

  
  


Koenma: Sí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa...El templo de Ryusaki está diseñado para que ningún intruso salga vivo, sin embargo, fue asaltado con facilidad. Sólo alguien quien conociera el secreto podría haber llegado hasta el fondo. Botan sabía el secreto...

  
  


Yusuke: ¿Insinúas que Botan los ayudó?

  
  


Koenma: Sí...

  
  


Yusuke: Aw mierda, estámos en graves problemas...

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Entre Kurama y Botan acuestan a Hiei en su tendido en la cueva. Botan quien tiene la estatuilla que robaron la coloca recargada en la pared y va por unas cobijas y cubre a Hiei con cuidado de no despertarlo. Kurama va y prepara los alimentos mientras que Botan aprovecha para salir afuera. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y analizar bien por lo que estaba pasando.

  
  


Camina lentamente hacia la amplia vegetación que se encontraba afuera de la cueva. Las ramas y el pasto eran espesas, verdes y crecían alto, impidiendo los rayos del sol iluminar. Una brisa fría pasó llevandose las hojas secas del suelo envolviéndo a la peli-azul, obligándola a cubrirse con sus manos. Sin saber a donde se dirigía, sólo caminaba pensando.

  
  


Kurama: *sonriendo* ^_^ ¿Planeabas escapar?

  
  


Dice recargado en un árbol cruzado de brazos con mechones cubriéndole los ojos.

  
  


Botan: ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas adentro

  
  


Kurama: Pues sí, pero noté tu ausencia y decidí seguirte

  
  


Botan: ¿Y cómo supiste por donde me fuí?

  
  


Kurama: "Tu aroma a jazmín" *Encoje de hombros* No lo sé, pero no contestaste mi pregunta...

  
  


Botan: ¬¬ ¿Parece que intentaba escapar? No puedo...¿Lo recuerdas? *dice mostrando sus brazos vendados*

  
  


Kurama: Quiere decir que si pudieras...¿Lo harías?

  
  


Botan: -_- no creo que Hiei me lo permitiera

  
  


Kurama: Cierto, pero no sólo Hiei, también yo...*se acerca a Botan*

  
  


La chica se sonroja involuntariamente y le da la espalda a Kurama.

  
  


Botan: ¿Y tú por qué? .//////.

  
  


Kurama va y la abraza por detrás, mientras recarga su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Asi por detrás, rodea sus brazos sobre los de ella, como resguardándola del frío mientras repega su mejilla con la de ella.

  
  


Kurama: Porque...*titubea* 

  
  


Esta inseguro si debe decirle, Botan le gusta de eso no cabe duda y al tenerla tan cercas casi no puede resistirse. Botan se siente igual, se da la vuelta y encara a Kurama. El kitsune no ha dejado de abrazarla y ella repega su nariz con la de él.

  
  


Botan: ¿Porqué...? *dice esperando respuesta*

  
  


Kurama: *mordiéndose el labio inferior* "No puedo...no debo"

  
  


Botan: "Lo está haciendo otra vez, está jugando conmigo...Quiere ver hasta qué punto tiene control sobre mí"

  
  


Kurama: Porqué no nos conviene que te vayas, nos eres de gran utilidad con tus conocimientos...

  
  


Botan: "Lo sabía..."

  
  


Lo siguiente, Kurama no lo vió venir. Botan con la palma de su mano abierta cruzó el lado derecho del rostro de Kurama terminando en una sonora bofetada. Después lo empujó para que dejara de tocarla.

  
  


Kurama: O_O#

  
  


Botan: Ò_Ó Que te quede claro kitsune baka con tu jamás vuelvas a poner un sólo dedo encima de mí sino quieres que termine odiándote y...

  
  


Lo siguiente Botan no lo pudo terminar porque pese a sus advertencias, el kitsune la tomó desprevenida y la abrazó para rozar sus labios con los de ella, después del leve contacto, optó por besarla. La chica trataba de librarse, de dejar de besarlo pero era imposible luchar contra aquello mas fuerte que una marea violenta. Ella amaba a Kurama y aunque el jugara con ella, aunque el no la quisiera, ella ya le había entregado su corazón.

  
  


La recargó suavemente en el tronco del árbol y siguió besándola. El no estaba jugando, lo que estaba pasando era real, lo que sentía por ella era claro y real. Sólo faltaba que la chica lo aceptara, pero ella le correspondía el beso con la misma dulzura que él le profesaba. Esta vez ella lo sintió diferente, no era un beso de juego de distracción como el primero que se habían dado, había algo oculto trás ese beso que ella se negaba y temía descubrir. Kurama se aparta brevemente para abrir sus ojos y centrarse a los de ella. Se miran por unos instantes sin decir nada...hasta que...

  
  


PAS. La mejilla izquierda de Kurama tenía una mano pintada, otra bofetada...

  
  


Kurama: #O_O#

  
  


Botan: Te lo advertí Kurama no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo. Eres un jugador y manipulador. Si estuve enamorada alguna vez de tí, no fue de 'Kurama' sino de la falsa ilusión que tenía de tí. Pero ya estoy consciente de lo que eres en realidad...tienes el carisma y el don de seducción de un zorro. Pero eso ya no funciona conmigo! Ahora, si me permites...iré a ver cómo sigue Hiei

  
  


Kurama: No Botan, yo no quise que pensarás eso. Yo no intentaba seducirte para jugar contigo...fue auténtico. Yo quería disculparme contigo, lo que hice estuvo mal me remuerde la consciencia y no sé como remendar mi falla...

  
  


Botan: -.¬ No sé por que quieres redimirte pero bueno... Acepto tus disculpas pero no tu compasión, y es sencillo redimirte. Sólo dejame olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros evitando este tipo de acercamientos. No es bueno para ambos ¿Entiendes?

  
  


Kurama: ù_ú Mejor de lo que te imaginas...Gracias por evitarme la pena de decirtelo yo...

  
  


El pelirrojo mete sus manos a sus bolsillos y camina guiando el camino de regreso. Estaba molesto, mas quería dicimularlo, si le había dolido lo que Botan dijo, pero bueno, se lo merecía ¿No?

  
  


Botan: o.ô "¿Fue mi imaginación o me habló en un tono amargo? ¬¬ desgraciado, también sabe actuar bien. ò.ó no logrará hacerme sentir mal HMP! "

  
  


Ambos entran a la cueva y llegan hasta donde ven a un Hiei sentado en el tendido con cara de fastidio.

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ ¿Donde estuvieron? Tengo siglos esperándolos!

  
  


Botan camina hacia Hiei y se acerca demasiado. Botan acerca su rostro al de Hiei sólo para mirarlo más de cerca con enormes ojos curiosos.

  
  


Botan: ô.ô *viendolo*

  
  


Hiei: ¿O.o?........0 A un lado onna baka estas invadiendo mi espacio! ¬¬***

  
  


Botan: *se retira* ^-^ que bueno que te encuentras mejor Hiei, me tenías preocupada

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ preocupado mi #%@&$ deja de hacerte de la tonta

  
  


Botan: Tan malagradecido!!! ( eso me pasa por precuparme tanto de tí, ya ví que eres una bestia incapaz de sentir! Estás con Kurama no por que seas su amigo, sino por interés D ¿o será que temes enfrentarte a él por eso que te juntas con él? ¿No?

  
  


Hiei: Es algo que una mujer de mente simple como la tuya jamas entendería. Tu no sabes ni $@%# sobre los códigos de honor entre los demonios asi que deja de fastidiar

  
  


Kurama: "¿Porque está Hiei tan molesto con Botan? Tal parece como si quisiera...¿Alejarla de él?"

  
  


Hiei: ¿Y tu kitsune? ¿Que tanto me miras? . detesto esa mirada cómo queriendo leer mis pensamientos!

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ "Retiro lo dicho"

  
  


Botan: ù_ú tal parece que a Hiei le dió la menopausia prematura...

  
  


Hiei: Kurama, ¿Que demonios es menopausia prematura? ¬¬*** no me gusta como suena *amenaza a Botan con su puño*

  
  


Botan: ú_ù Tal parece que Hiei no sabe nada acerca de las mujeres...

  
  


Kurama: ^^U

  
  


Hiei: Grrrrr, pero se de una que ya me está colmando la poca paciencia que me queda...

  
  


Botan: Tranquilo Hiei, no te sulfures ^-^ *sonríe pestañando mucho*

  
  


Hiei: O.o ¿Que significó eso?

  
  


Botan: XD significa que cómo estas débil seguro no podrás hacerme nada y D voy aprovecharme de eso...

  
  


Kurama: o.o Botan..."¿Que piensas hacer?" *al pendiente de los moviemientos de Hiei por si acaso*

  
  


Botan se arroja a brazos de Hiei a sabiendas que esto lo iba a frustrar. Lo tumba cayendo encima de él para luego hacerle cosquillas...sorpresivamente Hiei era muy cosquilludo aunque tratara de ocultarlo...

  
  


Hiei: Ja ja...maldita onna..Ja Ja...VAS A JAJA PAGARMELAS...

  
  


Botan: ::^0^:: Jajajajajaja!

  
  


Hiei: JA JA QUITATE JAJA DE ENCIMA JAJA 

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ "Hiei puede quitarla con facilidad, ¿Porque no lo hace?" Iré por los alimentos *se da la vuelta*

  
  


Hiei: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAHHHHH

  
  


Botan: ::^o^::

  
  


Botan cesa de hacerle cosquillas a Hiei y estando en esa posición, se le queda viendo y sonríe dulcemente. Hiei retoma su aliento y mira a Botan fastidiado. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a tanto...o no vivían para contarlo...

  
  


Hiei: *sursurrando* Voy a torcerte el cuello...

  
  


Botan: D no puedes porque según tu 'código' estas endeudado conmigo...

  
  


Hiei: . maldición...¬¬ hubiera muerto antes de estar en deuda contigo...

  
  


Botan: ó_ò yo no hubiera querido que murieras...

  
  


Hiei: Hn...*callados por unos instantes en la misma posición, Botan sobre él* ¿Porque...?

  
  


Botan: Porque me he propuesto a...

  
  


Kurama: *interrumpiendo* Aquí están los alimentos *dice secamente*

  
  


Hiei: *le sursurra algo al oido a Botan*

  
  


Botan se separa inmediatamente del jaganshi completamente sonrojada. Hiei sonríe como si hubiera hecho una gran travesura y Botan evita a toda costa mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Kurama no deja de verlos feo sin que ellos entendieran la razón, Hiei le había dicho algo para hacerla sonrojar de esa manera. Fuera lo que fuera, de seguro si Kurama le hubiera dicho algo hubiera recibido una bofetada. Botan se comportaba muuuuuy amable y considerada con Hiei, siendo que él también había participado en eso de engañarla. ¿Pero por que tenía deseos de golpear a Hiei?

  
  


Una sencilla razón que descubrió mientras Botan le ofrecía un bocado a Hiei arrimándoselo a su boca, que desde luego el jaganshi rechazó. Eran celos en su estado mas puro. Estaba celoso... 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama: ¬¬ K U R A M A es K U R A M A es la tercera vez que me llamas Hiei...

Maya: /// No es cierto!! Ya te dije que él no me hace falta, es más yo puedo pelear contigo mejor que con él!

Maya intenta pelear con Kurama, hace comentarios que si él fuera Hiei se molestaría, lo insulta, le arroja la almohada. Pero Kurama siendo un chico maduro sólo siente pena por ella.

Kurama: ó_ò eso me solo comprueba que extrañas a Hiei...

Maya: Ya te dije que...

Maya de repente se abraza a Kurama y toma refugio en su pecho, mientras llora con pena.

Maya: Fue..sniff tu culpa Kurama...sniff hiciste...que se fuera...sniff...

Kurama: ó_o lo siento, jamás creí que Hiei se apenara tanto...De haber sabido...

Maya: T^T lo admito lo admito!! HIEI TE EXTRAÑO ME HACES MUCHA MUCHA FALTA!!! T^T si vuelves te prometo no enojarme si te acuestas en mi cama, si te comes todo lo del refrigerador, no pelear contigo y si dejas un tiradero en mi casa,lo que sea pero VUELVE ToT Buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaa!!!

Maya se aferra mas a Kurama, mientras que este acaricia su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando se oyen las cortinas de la ventana abrirse.

Hiei: *entre estrellas doradas parado en la ventana abierta* ¿Prometes cumplir todo lo que dijiste?

Maya: T_O *abriendo un ojo* Ku...Kurama...dime que tu también lo estas viendo...

Kurama: ^-^ Si, es Hiei el que está parado en la ventana...

Hiei: *entre estrellas y burbujas* ^-^ *sonríe*

Maya: ^0^ HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Maya se le echa encima a Hiei, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en la cintura de Hiei, fue tan sorpresivo que ambos cayeron hacia atras, Hiei aterrizando de espaldas en el duro pavimento de abajo y Maya encima de él.

Hiei: X_X *en el piso aplastado*

Maya: TvT no dejaré que jamás vuelvas a irte!! *se aferra mas a él*

Kurama: *asomándose por la ventana* ^^U Es buen inicio...

(XD Holas otra vez!!! XD Nuevamente thanks por leer este fic y por los reviews!! ^-^ me ponen tan contenta que quiero rebotar!! O.o bueno, no tanto así xD pero casi! ^-^ espero que les haya gustado este chapter ya que las cosas comienzan a complicarse...Kurama ya admite que quiere a Botan, Koenma y Yusuke andan buscándola, Botan tiene un propósito que cumplir respecto a Hiei...XD y no sabemos que le dijo Hiei para hacerla sonrojar...^-^ y pues bueno, el skit de hoy casi no pasó nada, pero era necesario para justificar lo que pasará en el sig skit. ^o^ Los quiere...Mayaya... PD: ^-^ Gracias Youko Minamino por tu review, O.o aunke no entendí que era la palabra molan XD ahí me dices que sig, echale ganas y gracias ^.~)

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Sueños Anhelantes

Atardecía en casa de Maya. Kurama se encontraba cruzado de brazos sentado en la ventana, realmente molesto, cómo pocas veces.

  
  


Kurama: ù___ú "Grrr...yo voy a irme por un mes!! Si Hiei se fue tan sólo por tres días y lo trata así, entonces yo me voy por un mes para que deberas sufra...Grrr..."

  
  


De la sala, se oyen risas que provienen de Maya y Hiei

  
  


Kurama: ù_ú "No es justo lo que me hacen..."

  
  


~Flashback~

  
  


Una vez que Maya y Hiei se recuperan de tremendo reencuentro, la peli-verde les propone algo.

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Hiei , Kurama!! Vamos al parque a dar la vuelta!

  
  


Hiei: ^-^ Lo que tu digas Maya

  
  


Kurama: ^-^ Buena idea...

  
  


Maya toma la mano de Hiei y lo jala hacia el parque, dejando a Kurama sólo atras, quien los sigue. Maya platica con Hiei y este con Maya ignorando por completo a Kurama.

  
  


Kurama: "Es natural, tienen 3 días que no se ven"

  
  


En el parque, Hiei se sienta en el columpio y Maya lo empuja por atrás feliz de la vida, Kurama se sienta en el columpio de a lado sin decir nada.

  
  


Maya: *resplandeciendo de felicidad* ^-^ ¿Así?

  
  


Hiei: ^0^ mas fuerte!!

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ *ignorado*

  
  


Despues de los columpios, se ponen a jugar 'la traes' (el juego que tocas a alguien y el la "trae" y tienen que corretearse para pegarselas unos a otros) Hiei se la pega a Maya con facilidad, Maya corretea a Hiei y con mucha dificultad se la pega y asi se la pasan, sin 'pegarsela' ni una sola vez a Kurama, pese que se ponía a un ladito de Maya cuando ella la "traía" pero solo estaba jugando con Hiei.

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬* --(venita saltada)

  
  


Maya propone ir a una nevería a lo cual Hiei acepta encantado. Cuando llegan sólo compran dos malteadas, una tamaño regular para Kurama y otra mega extra grande con dos popotes, para que Maya y Hiei compartan la misma malteada.

  
  


Maya: ^.^ *sorbiendo por el popote*

  
  


Hiei: ^.^ *sorbiendo por el popote*

  
  


Kurama: ¬.¬** *popote en boca sin sorber*

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Vayamos a rentar películas.

  
  


Llegan al Video y Maya se da cuenta que sólo tiene suficiente dinero para rentar dos películas.

  
  


Maya: ó.o rayos...^-^ no hay problema! Hiei tu escoje una y Kurama tu otra

  
  


Kurama: u.u *Por fin tomado en cuenta*

  
  


Kurama tarda un buen rato en escojer una película ya que ha visto la mayoría, Hiei escoje pronto y va con Maya.

  
  


Hiei: o.o Maya ayúdame...

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Si Hiei ¿En que? *dice amablemente*

  
  


Hiei: *mostrando dos películas* No hayo por cual decidirme

  
  


Maya: *abrazando a Hiei* ^-^ Pues no te preocupes, nos llevaremos las dos n.~ que al cabo yo pago...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Nani? *con su película en mano viendo que Maya ya pagó las DOS de Hiei y que ya vio las DOS que Hiei escojió*

  
  


Maya: ^-^ vamonos a casa a ver las pelís!

  
  


Kurama devuelve su película muy molesto por que Maya no le ofreció ni una disculpa, marcha furioso trás ellos con los brazos cruzados. Ahora Maya no iba de la mano de Hiei, sino del brazo y recargada en su hombro!

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬*** "Es el colmo"

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[Capítulo 14: Sueños Anhelantes ]

  
  
  
  


Kurama: "Eso es...Ella quiere ponerme celoso, quiere hacerme pelear con Hiei...Pero no, no le daré ese gusto"

  
  


El pelirrojo yace sentado en la cueva, recargado en la fría pared de tierra y piedra. Han transcurrido varios días y la amistad y amabilidad entre Hiei y Botan iban creciendo, al grado de que Hiei ya le cedió sus cobijas y su almohada a ella para dormir sentado en otra esquina de la pared.

  
  


Hiei: ~.~ *dormido...o al menos eso parece*

  
  


Kurama: "¿O no será que Hiei ya comienza a gustarle? Hn. "Sería bueno a ver si así se ablanda"

  
  


Se le queda viendo a Botan quien está acostada durmiendo tranquilamente, envuelta en las cobijas y recostada en las almohadas. Su rostro ovalado lleno de tranquilidad y sus facciones esbozaban suavidad, como si la tensión entre ellos tres jamás hubiera ocurrido.

  
  


Kurama: "Pero...que hermosa se ve hasta dormida...Nunca llegué a imaginar que ella causara esta confusión en mi cabeza. ¿A donde se fue mi calma y mi frialdad? Ya no me importa..."

  
  


Se levanta silenciosamente de su lugar y camina a paso lento e inseguro a donde se encuentra Botan. Ella está acostada de lado, con una mano fuera de la cobija mostrando sus vendajes. Kurama resiste a la tentación de deshacer el moño de su cabello y acariciarselo hasta memorizarse la suave textura de ese cabello sedoso. Quisiera también acariciar su rostro, tan dulce e inocente...

  
  


Kurama: "Botan..."

  
  


Ella no se inmuta, sigue respirando al mismo ritmo.

  
  


Hiei: -.¬ Kurama...¿que piensas hacer?

  
  


Kurama: -_-U ¿que no estabas dormido?

  
  


Hiei: ¿Nani? No me digas que intentabas aprovecharte de Botan...

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬* que se me hace que estas mas dormido que despierto...Pero bueno ese no es el caso, Hiei, ¿que vamos a hacer con ella?

  
  


Hiei: ¿Como que QUE vamos a hacer con ella? _ KURAMA! No me involucres en tus cochinadas!

  
  


Kurama: Shhhh! Hiei! Vas a despertarla...Ademas ¬¬*** no se que estas pensado tu, pero yo me refiero a que ella no puede permanecer a nuestro lado tanto tiempo...especialmente si conseguimos las escrituras para activar al Oráculo...tu bien sabes lo que puede pasar.

  
  


Hiei: Hn, ese no es mi problema sino el tuyo 'Youko Kurama' "¿El kitsune preocupado por ella? feh!" De acuerdo, mañana hablaremos mas sobre esto

  
  


Kurama: Hai

  
  


Hiei: Y Kurama...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Sí?

  
  


Hiei: Tendré mis ojos cerrados pero mi jagan *brilla bajo su tela* te estará vigilando, así que ni se te ocurra hacer una de tus 'gracias' delante de mí

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬*** H i e i... *tic nervioso en el ojo*

  
  


Hiei: Largate a tu esquina y dejame en paz

  
  


Kurama: ù_ú*** *se va*

  
  


Vuelve acomodarse como estaba antes mientras esconde su rostro entre sus cabellos. ¿Realmente quiere volver a su vida de antes?

  
  


Botan: "Kurama...quieres deshacerte de mi...soy un..estorbo...Me duele, me lastimas...y no quiero seguir enamorada de tí, no quiero...no quiero..."

  
  


La chica comienza a llorar mentalmente, sintiendo pena y nostalgia. Que tonta fue al creer que estando cercas de el lo haría cambiar, lo haría ver que lo que sentía por el era verdadero, ya que en el primer instante que sus ojos verdes la miraron para bien o para mal, le robaron el corazón. 

  
  


Botan: "Kurama...apesar de todo...yo...aun te quiero, tal y como eres...pero a ti solo te importa tu ambición...la unica persona que realmente derritió tu corazón fue tu madre, pero su muerte te lo dejó mas rigido de lo que ya estaba. Quisiera ser yo la que nuevamente le devolviera esa calidez a tu vida, a tu corazón...Por el otro lado, tengo a Hiei que jamas ha experimentado una sola caricia de ternura ni una muestra de afecto. Es lindo y noble por dentro pero se que su forma de ser es aun mas rigida que la tuya. Los quiero..a los dos... y van a tener que disculparme..."

  
  


Mientras Botan pensaba eso el kitsune pelirrojo se fue perdiendo en su sueño. Queriendo y no, su cuerpo se fue aflojando hasta quedar recargado pacíficamente en la pared, inmovil como una estatua de adorno. De pronto, sintió unos suaves brazos rodearle la cabeza y recargarlo en un suave vientre. Entre abre los ojos para ver de quien se trata y solo dislumbra una brillante luz. ¿Estaba soñando?

  
  


~*~

Shuuichi....Shuuichi...mi niño...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Ma...Madre? ¿Que haces aquí? Yo...tú...

  
  


Shiori: He venido a verte..aunque sea através de tus sueños...

  
  


Kurama: Madre yo...tu...me haces mucha falta...

  
  


El abrazo se aprieta mas. Shiori mete las manos entre la espesa cabellera de su hijo.

  
  


Shiori: Sé sobre tu pasado y quien en verdad eres...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Tú? ¿Como?

  
  


Shiori: No hay secretos en este mundo y a pesar de todo tu sigues siendo mi hijo, tu vida pasada no me importa, Kami te puso en mi destino por alguna razón y seas lo que seas tu eres mi hijo...mi Shuuichi...

  
  


Kurama: Eres la única persona que me hizo enteder lo que era el amor, Madre, sin ti esta vida ya no me importa...Tu fuiste la única que realmente me quiso

  
  


Shiori: *llevando las manos al rostro de él* Shuuichi...prometeme que jamás te convertirás en aquello, que jamas volveras a la vida de tu pasado. Tuviste la oportunidad de renacer y hacer las cosas diferentes, no desperdicies esta oportunidad hijo...¿Me lo prometes?

  
  


Kurama: Yo...Yo...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hiei se encontraba en una región basta, azul como el agua cristalina de un lago congelado. ¿Congelado? Hiei mira hacia los lados y pequeñas esferitas de hielo caen como plumas blancas sobre su hombro. Poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba.

  
  


Hiei: El lugar donde nací...y el lugar donde morí también...

  
  


Dice poniendo la mano en el pecho donde un adolorido corazón de piedra ocupaba espacio. Era cierto que él era un demonio de fuego, aunque el corazón lo tuviera de hielo. 

  
  


Hiei: Yo morí en el día que nací, al aberme abandonado...

  
  


Nadie tenía la capacidad de llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser, nadie mas que...

  
  


Yukina: Onii-chan....

  
  


Hiei: Yu...Yukina!!

  
  


La mirada de sorpresa de Hiei era capaz de quedarse grabada en la memoria de quien haya visto tal expresión. La linda koorime acababa de llamarlo hermano.

  
  


Yukina: Si...sé que cuando puedes vienes a esta isla a verme, yo sé quien eres...

  
  


Hiei: ¿Quien te lo dijo? Sólo una persona lo sabía..."No descansaré hasta ver la cabeza del kitsune rodar ante mis pies..."

  
  


Yukina toma el rostro de Hiei con ambas manos y se lo acarica llena de ternura.

  
  


Yukina: Nadie me lo dijo...Yo lo supe desde el día que me espiabas sobre el arbol.

  
  


Hiei: ¿Pe...Pero...como?

  
  


Yukina sonríe calidamente, mientras espesas lagrimas ruedan por su pequeño rostro, transformandose en gemas preciosas al llegar al suelo.

  
  


Yukina: Porque...porque...Tienes los ojos de Mamá...Onii-chan...ella te quería mucho, no pasó ni un día que no llorara por tí...

  
  


Le entrega una cajita a Hiei quien dudoso, abre la cajita y ve un millar de gemas preciosas como del tamaño de una perla.

  
  


Hiei: *viendo las piedritas*

  
  


Yukina: Son las lagrimas que Mamá derramó por tí...las guardé en esa cajita con la esperanza de un día dartelas.

  
  


Hiei: Tantos años odiando...

  
  


Cierra la caja cerrando con ella tambien todas sus emociones. Yukina se tira a brazos de Hiei, quien sorprendido, la abraza por la cintura. Ella se le queda viendo con sus calidos ojos rojos.

  
  


Yukina: Onii-chan...no me abandones...nunca me dejes...¿Me lo prometes?

  
  


Hiei: Yukina-chan...te lo...pro...

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por un grito de repente.

  
  
  
  


Botan: KURAMA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Dice la peliazul envuelta en un mar de tentáculos azules que amenazaban con apretarla hasta partirla en dos. Los tentáculos emanaban poderosos rayos dorados que al solo contacto lastimaban la piel. Un tentaculo azul tenia envuelto completamente a Kurama y otro a Hiei, parecían como un capullo de mariposa, mientras ambos seguían abnormalmente dormidos. 

  
  


En el otro extremo de los tentáculos,Se encontraba un demonio parado con los ojos cerrados. Su piel era escamosa como la de un pez y brillaba en un azul electrizante que era capaz de mandar escalofrios a lo largo de la espalda. Tenía ojos amarillos y abultados y unos enormes labios rosados y anchos. Vestía con ropas metalicas y capas finas. Estaba parado y completamente inmóvil con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera sumido en una gran concentración, los tentaculos salían por detrás de su espalda como una malagua del mar. Botan lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los fugitivos mas buscados del Reikai.

  
  


Botan: Nessut!!

  
  


Esta bestia infernal incrementaba sus poderes absorbiendo las emociones de las personas. Les tendía una trampa mediante sueños y si hacía que la persona cayera en su trampa...El se posecionaba de sus almas, absobiendo los poderes, tecnicas, memorias y habilidades de sus víctimas. No de enbalde le decian el chantajista emocional...

  
  


Nessut: Onna...cierra la boca y ten paciencia, que después seguirás tú...

  
  


Aprieta mas el fragil cuerpecito de Botan, hasta que oye algunos crujidos. Botan se muerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar del dolor que tuvo que retener.

  
  


Botan: Agggh! "Mis...huesos...me ha roto...mis...huesos..."

  
  


Nessut: Añoranza, resentimiento, perdon, preocupación y dolor... Que criaturas tan mas raras, jamas habia encontrado una fuente de tan poderosas emociones, no cabe duda que después de ustedes me volveré increiblemente fuerte...Mira nada mas...el youkai de fuego ya casi cae en mi trampa, mientras que el kitsune se resiste mas...

  
  


Botan: "No...si Hiei cede...perderá su alma ya que se fucionará con la de Nessut...no puedo desfallecer...tengo que hacerlos reaccionar"

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hiei: Yukina...

  
  


Yukina: Hiei...¿Me lo prometes? 

  
  


Hiei: Si Yukina...te lo prometo...

  
  


Yukina/Nessut: Ahora tu alma y la mía será una sola querido Onii-chan...

  
  


Hiei: Sí....*perdido en un abismo abrazado a Yukina*

  
  


~*~

  
  


Botan: HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

  
  


El cuerpo de Nessut comienza a brillar en un tono violaceo, parecido a la llama del Koku Ryu Ha (A/N: o.o o la llama del dragon negro ~.~ no se traducirla en español y si alguien puede decirme como se traducen las tecnicas de Yusuke se los agradecería infinitamente, sino las dejare en japones o en ingles ~_~ a ver que) Señal que ha abosorbido a Hiei, ya que el ha desaparecido del capullo hecho de tentáculos.

  
  


Botan: No...Hiei...*comienza a sollozar* Hiei...Hiei...

  
  


Nessut: Que poderes tan mas grandiosos!!! *rie complacido* Ahora sigue el kitsune...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Shiori: ¿Que pasa Shuuichi...? ¿Por que titubeas?

  
  


Kurama: Madre...tu no entiendes...no me queda de otra mas que volver a mi vida de antes, el sufrimiento se hace cada vez mas intolerable y tu ausencia notable, necesito recuperar mi frialdad y mi dureza, para poder sobrellevar tu pérdida...

  
  


Shiori: Pero hijo...volveras a ser cruel, ruín y despiadado...

  
  


Kurama: No lo sé....

  
  


Shiori: *entre lágrimas* Prometemelo...

  
  


Kurama: Hmmm....a..abrazame...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Nessut: Mi niño....

  
  


Botan: KURAMA KURAMA!!!

  
  


Nessut: Onna silencio!! No puedo concentrarme!!

  
  


Y la verdad que Botan no podia hacer nada con los huesos rotos, suspendida en el aire...y ahora semi-inconsciente estrellada en el duro piso de la cueva.

  
  


De pronto, el capullo que sostenía a Kurama se rompió en mil pedazos. Kurama cayó de pie, cabizbajo y en su mano derecha sosteniéndo su famoso Rose Whip. Apretaba el puño visiblemente agitado y molesto.

  
  


Kurama: *cabizbajo* ¿Como te atreves...? Tratar de engañarme a mí...con ese truco tan vil...

  
  


Nassut: ¿Pero...cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

  
  


Kurama: Sencillo...mi madre murió hace tres años y según leyes del Reikai, tienen un mes para hacer ese clase de visitas, contando desde el día que murieron. Además...mi madre, después de tres años aparecerce ahora y decirme lo que me dijo...

  
  


Botan: Kurama...*grito de alegría*

  
  


Kurama: Botan!! 

  
  


Sin mirarla, el sabe que ella esta herida.

  
  


Kurama: No te muevas...Quédate quieta por favor...

  
  


Botan: Kurama...El...se ha devorado a Hiei...completamente...cuerpo..alma todo...

  
  


Kurama: ¿Qué? Usas a mi madre, lastimas a Botan...y ahora Hiei...Maldición...

  
  


Nessut: Muajajajaja! Así es...¿Pero que puedes hacer tu contra mí? Estas debilitado por que he absorbido algo de tus energías y ahora la de tu amigo se han unido conmigo...

  
  


Nessut cierra los ojos y en su frente aparece...el jagan...

  
  


Botan: EL JAGAN DE HIEI!!!!

  
  


Nessut: Y no solo eso...

  
  


Levanta su mano comienza a cargar energía asi como cuando Hiei preparaba su Koku Ryu Ha.

  
  


Nessut: Los mataré con esta super tecnica poderosa.....*carga mas*

  
  


Kurama: No...voy a perdonarte...

  
  


Nessut: KOKU RYU HAA!!!!!!!!

  
  


Kurama levanta la mirada para mostrar unos ojos dorados muy brillantes...llenos de un odio sediento por matar...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ya en casa, Maya se sienta en el sillón mas grande e invita a que Hiei se acueste en sus piernas. Jaganshi ni tarde ni perezoso acuesta la cabeza en las piernas de Maya y se extiende en el sillón.

  
  


Hiei: XD creo que ya me acomodé bien, kitsune tu pon la película ya no quiero moverme

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬**** *pone la película*

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Ah y por favor, ¿Nos traes las palomitas del microondas? *ya no molesta por que Hiei lo descompuso*

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬***** *va por las palomitas y se las da*

  
  


Maya bien linda le da las palomitas en la boca a Hiei, mientras que jaganshi disfruta de su película QUE KURAMA YA VIO! Se acaban las palomitas...

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Kurama ¿Nos traes mas? Por favor...

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬****** *va por las palomitas y se las da* "SUFICIENTE"

  
  


Se va al cuarto de Maya y se sienta en la ventana.

  
  


~End of Flashback~

  
  


Kurama: ù_ú "Pero si me voy por un mes cuando regrese ni se acordarán de mí, ya que tendrá a "HIEI" para consolarse, tengo que encontrar una manera efectiva para competir con Hiei"

  
  


Se acaba la película y Maya entra su recamara y ni siquiera nota a Kurama en la ventana.

  
  


Maya: ^-^ Ya se Hiei!! XD ponte a cantar!! 

  
  


Hiei: ¬¬ No quiero *se cruza de brazos*

  
  


Maya: *ojos chibi llorosos* O~O andale...XD y te doy la nieve de mi congelador

  
  


Hiei: XD hecho!

  
  


Maya: *ve a Kurama* XD ah ya se, pondré la de 'Wild Wind' la que cantas a dueto con Kurama y así cantan los dos

  
  


Hiei: XD hai

  
  


Kurama: ¬¬ "@$#%#"

  
  


Empieza la canción y Hiei comienza a cantar, pero cuando toca la parte de Kurama, el kitsune se queda callado, ante la mirada de espera de la semi-Hylian y el Jaganshi.

  
  


Maya: ù_ú te advierto Hiei, si Kurama no canta no hay nieve...

  
  


Hiei: Kurama...*desenvaina su katana* Canta...*dice amenzante como tu-no-impedirás-que-coma-nieve*

  
  


Kurama: *viendo seriamente a Hiei* Me niego...*saca una rosa de su cabello que se enrolla en la katana de Hiei con las espinas amenazando la mano que sostiene la katana*

  
  


Hiei: Hn *arranca las espinas con la mano y las arroja por la ventana* Como quieras...*resplandeciente* ^-^ me se la parte de Kurama y si la canto ¿aun me das nieve?

  
  


Kurama: _O_

  
  


Maya: ¬¬ kitsune aguafiestas...Ya sé, Hiei cantame tu canción 'Kuchibue ga Kikoeru' y dependiendo que tan bien lo hagas es la cantidad de nieve que te daré...

  
  


Hiei: ¿Que esperás? PON LA PISTA!!

  
  
  
  


(HOLASSSSSSSS!!! ^^ Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no actualizar pronto, lo que pasa es que me consegí trabajo y ahora me dan horas extra ^^U jeje gomen nasai a todos y gracias por seguir aqui fieles *.* espero que lo hayan

disfrutado asi como yo escribiendo y les prometo ke ya no me tardaré tanto en actualizar ^////^ Bye bye!!!)

  
  



	15. Primer Encuentro con Yusuke

  
  


[Capítulo 15: Primer Encuentro con Yusuke]  
  
  
  
Nessut segía cargando su ataque, ya que requería de mucha concentración y mucha energía. Sumido en lo mas profundo de su ser, no se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kurama.  
  
Sus ojos habían dejado de ser aquellos nobles y cálidos verde emeralda para ser reemplazados por un oro frío y asesino. Bajo la mirada calculadora y letal del kitsune, Nessut no se veía tan imponente. Entre su flamante cabello ya podía notarsele unos mechones plateados y por detras ya le había brotado su tradicional cola de kitsune.  
  
Kurama: *sin decir nada saca su látigo y corta la mano de Nessut*  
  
Nessut: ¿Nani...?  
  
Atrae la mano cortada donde estaba cargando el Koku Ryu Ha y con unos movimientos casi visibles, la taja en mil pedazos.  
  
Kurama: Ahora...quiero tu cabeza...*el látigo se envuelve en el cuello de Nessut*  
  
Nessut: D je je je...   
  
Con la mano libre que tenía, Nessut lanza el dragón negro de Hiei en dirección de Kurama.  
  
Kurama: *con indiferencia mueve la cabeza a un lazo esquivando completamente el dragón*   
  
Nessut: ¿Le dí le dí?  
  
Kurama: ¿Qué...?  


El semi-kitsune gira la vista en dirección a donde se fue el dragon negro para realizar con horror que iba directamente hacia Botan. El ataque no era intencionado para él sino para ella...¿Pero por que...?  
  
Kurama: BOTAAANNNN!!  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo al ver que las llamas la envolvieron por completo, el dragón se había encirculado alrededor de ella, de seguro terminando con su vida de la manera mas dolorosa.  
  
Kurama: *cae de rodillas* ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? Fue mi culpa mi culpa....VOY A MATARTE!!!  
  
Sus oídos humanos desaparecen y son reemplazadas por otras que crecieron en la punta de su cabeza, haciendose cada vez menos visible su pelo rojo y sus ojos cambiando de color de verde a amarillo y vicerversa.  
  
Nessut: Peligroso...se está transformando, será mejor que lo elimine antes de que termine, de todas maneras con el poder de Hiei es mas que suficiente, VEN A MI DRAGON NEGRO!!!  
  
El dragon escucha su plegaria y se regresa hacia el, Kurama si apenas alcanza a bricar justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.  
  
Nessut: Ahora, da vuelta y acabalo! *Dice al ver a Kurama en el aire con ningun lugar a donde escapar*  
  
Pero el dragón no hace caso, sigue en dirección de Nessut.  
  
Nessut: ¿QUE PASA? ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DOMINAR....AHHHHHHGGGGHGHGHG!!  
  
Lo ultimo que oyeron fueron los gritos de agonía de Nessut. El Dragon se detiene despues de devorar al demonio y gira la cabeza en dirección de Kurama, empieza a encojer y encojer hasta que va recuperando una forma muy conocida.  
  
Hiei: Baka...no cualquiera puede controlar a mi dragón era lo menos que se merecía...  
  
Kurama: Hiei!! Estas bien!  
  
Hiei: ¬¬* por supuesto kitsune no me digas que tu también me subestimaste...  
  
Kurama: ¿Quiere decir que...? *voltea hacia donde esta Botan* BOTAN!  
  
La peli-azul sigue tendida en la misma posición que antes. Lo que había pasado es que Nessut no había podido absorber a Hiei, ya que el como Kurama, también se dió cuenta que había sido una farsa y cuando lanzó el Dragon negro el mismo desvió para que no lastimara a Botan. Para el tiempo que Kurama llegó hasta Botan había y vuelto a la normalidad, Su cabelló resumió su forma peculiar de crecer, rojo y sus ojos verdes volvieron a la calma de antes, Hiei ya estaba ahí con ella.  
  
Hiei: Botan...¿Estas bien? Botan.... No es gracioso!  
  
Kurama: Botan....*toma su cabeza con suavidad* despierta...  
  
Botan: Kurama...Hiei...estan bien...me alegra...  
  
Hiei: -.¬ ten cuidado kitsune...tiene sus huesos todos rotos...  
  
Kurama: Bestia como pudo...Hiei debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente, toma a Botan y yo tomaré los tesoros  
  
Hiei: -_- ¿por que tengo que llevarme a Botan yo? Mira que...  
  
Para esto, Kurama ya la llevaba en sus brazos cargándola con mucha ternura y temor de a cada paso que daba, podía lastimarla, ella se acuna en los fuertes y a la vez géntiles brazos de él, su dolor era inmenso pero almenos un poco soportable. O tal vez la semi-inconcienca la hacía no sentir el dolor tan plano.  
  
Hiei: ¬¬*** *cargando la bolsa de tesoros* ù_ú "yo la salvé, yo debería de estar cargándola no él, ahora esta calladita y se ve..."  
  
Van saliendo de la cueva para irse a otro escondite, no tan bueno como este, pero es la segunda mejor opción.  
  
Botan: Kurama...  
  
Kurama: ó.ò ¿sí?  
  
Botan: ¿Que es...esto? *sostiene la cola de kitsune de Kurama, que no desapareció por completo*  
  
Kurama: o/////o ehh...umm...  


Hiei: ::^0^:: jajajajaja *jala la cola de Kurama*  
  
Kurama: . shi shi shi...¬¬* Me dolió! *le quita la cola a Hiei y le da un sape en la cabeza*  
  
Hiei: ¬¬** kit, es la ultima vez que me...  
  
Kurama: Shhhh..silencio alguien viene...  
  
Kurama toma a Botan y se agacha en unos arbustos con Hiei siguiendoles.  
  
Yusuke: *respirando agitado* ah ah ah ¿Estas seguro que por aca Koenma? *parado frente al arbusto*  
  
Koenma en su forma adulta.  
  
Koenma: SI!! Esa poderosa energía...estoy seguro que pertenecia a Kurama y a Hiei... ^^U mas aparte mi compás me lo indicó  
  
Yusuke: -_- ¿por que tuve que terminar contigo?  
  
Botan: ~v~ es Yu...jajaja..Yusuke...ja ja ..ow...  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ silencio urraca o van a descubrinos  
  
Kurama: No hables Botan, se me ocurre algo...*Kurama baja la mirada*  
  
Hiei: O.O Kurama...no...¿No estas pensando...?  
  
Kurama: Si Hiei, es lo mejor, despues de lo de hoy, no puedo seguir arriesgando a que...  
  
Hiei: 0 SOBRE MI CADAVER!!! o.ô ehhhh...  
  
Yusuke: *asomandose por el arbusto* XD YATTA!!! ^-^ permitanme indroducirme... Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi el peor delinquente de la escuela secundaria Sarayashiki... O.O *viendo a Botan en las condiciones críticas que se encontraba* ( Malnacidos...van a pagar por las torturas a las cuales hiceron pasar a Botan...  
  
Botan: Yusuke cielo...shi shi shi T.T *me duele*  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ Que clase de payaso...  
  
Kurama: No hay necesidad Urameshi-kun, te entregaremos a Botan a la buena...  
  
Koenma: o Botan!!  
  
Yusuke: ¬¬ si pues, mira como me la entregan ya toda descompuesta...*esta por recibir a Botan de los brazos de Kurama, cuando Yusuke alcanzó a esquivar un espadaso de Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Yusuke: JA! ¿Con que era una trampa nee? Querían agarrarme con la guardia baja...( muy bien no tendré compasión de ustedes dos...  
  
Hiei: Kurama, eres un idiota ya te dije que sobre mi cadaver les entregas a Botan...Hace unos días ella me hizo una revelacion y ahora ni muerta la entrego ¿Me entendiste? Ahora que si quieres pelear, muy bien, primero acabaré con el detective y seguirás tu kitsune...  
  
Koenma: ¿Confesión...?  
  
Yusuke: OvO este tipo es terrible capaz de atacar a su propio compinche...  
  
Kurama: ù_ú no se que te traes en manos Hiei...pero esta bien  
  
Yusuke: oi oi oi...espera, ( el que se va a quedar con Botan soy yo así que entreguense por la buena...  
  
Hiei: Hn. *arroja la bolsa de tesoros a manos de Kurama y deseinvaina su katana* D espero que no seas una decepción detective...Acabo de tener una batalla y fue demasiado fácil ahora quiero ver a que grados llegan tus...  
  
SAS! El puño de Yusuke atravezó limpiamente el rostro de Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Bla bla bla bla...puro hablar contigo y nada de acción...  
  
Hiei: ( me tomaste desprevenido...Pero eso no va a pasar otra vez MIRA!  
  
Hiei incrementa su velocidad y comienza a girar en circulos alrededor de Yusuke, la velocidad sigue incrementando.  
  
Hiei: Jajajaja, ¿que pasa detective? ¿no puedes verme? ¿empiezas a sentir miedo...? D  
  
PAS, PAS y PAS! Yusuke golpea a Hiei tres veces repetitivamente con fuerza.  
  
Yusuke: ¿Que te dije...? Puro bla bla bla y a la hora de la hora te tienes que tragar tus palabras...  
  
Hiei: ¬ *sangrando de la boca* ¬_¬*** suficiente... "Es mas fuerte que cualquier otro demonio que yo haya luchado.."  
  
Kurama aprovecha la distracción de Hiei y le entrega a Botan a Koenma.  
  
Kurama: Lo siento mucho...no hubiera querido que saliera lastimada...ya no puede seguir mas con nosotros. Ella no es culpable de nada, Hiei y yo la obligamos...  
  
Koenma: Botan..., oh Botan... *acaricia su suave rostro y su cabello mientras suspira aliviado* estas con bien mi pequeña Botan-chan...  
  
Los interiores de Kurama hirvieron de celos, mas aún, le importaba tanto Botan, que ya no queria que ella sufriera mas ni que fuera condenada por su causa.  
  
Hiei: K U R A M A ! ! !  
  
La evidente distracción de Hiei causó que Yusuke pudiera herirlo gravemente.  
  
Yusuke: REI GUN!!!  
  
Hiei: Gahhhh!!!  
  
Kurama: HIEIII!!  
  
El demonio de fuego cae con un fuerte estruendo al suelo haciendo un crater bajo el, Kurama se acerca a el para intentar ayudarlo pero solo es recibido con una patada de Hiei.  
  
Kurama: . ack...Hiei no debes levantarte...  
  
Hiei: Silencio Kitsune...Si a ti no te importa Botan a mí sí y ya te dije...solo muerto me la quitan...  
  
Tambaleante se pone de pie, Yusuke también esta tirado en el suelo sin energía alguna para pelear por que le puso todo su poder en aquel ultimo ataque.  
  
Yusuke: es una bestia...#-.-# como puede pararse despues de...semjante AGHHH!!  
  
Solo siente a Hiei sobre el y golpeandolo sin piedad, Yusuke se da la vuelta y comienza a hacer lo mismo con Hiei. De repente, las manos de Yusuke brillan con una aura azul y asi comienza a pegarle a Hiei, haciendo que poco a poco el youkai de fuego vaya debilitandose y perdiendo la noción. Hiei normalmente no era débil asi, pero como su Koku Ryu Ha fue usado, agoto toda su energía espiritual, y ahora estaba a la merced de los puños de Yusuke.  
  
Botan: yu..suk..e...dejalo..no mas...  
  
Koenma: ¿Botan?  
  
Botan: Kurama...no me dejes...yo me voy con ustedes...  
  
Kurama: ¿Nani?  
  
Koenma: Pero Botan! Si te vas con ellos tu tambien seras una criminal! Ahora podemos argumentar que Hiei te tenía bajo su dominio y quedaras libre de cargos pero Botan...reacciona por favor...!  
  
Botan: Ku...rama...*extiende sus brazos hacia el kit*  
  
Kurama: O.O Bo..tan...  
  
Hiei: ack..ack ack..ack...*ante cada puñetaso brutal de Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Ya casi ya casi..."Maldición, y aun me falta el otro y siento que ya no puedo mas..."  
  
De pronto, Yusuke siente como un leve piquete en su espalda, como si se tratara de un mosquito.  
  
Yusuke: o.o *voltea a ver hacia atras y ve a Kurama apuntandole con el puño cerrado, como si acabase de lanzarle algo*  
  
Kurama: Escucha Urameshi-kun, acabo de inplantar una semilla de la muerte en tu espalda...  
  
Koenma: . ouch...*viendo el pequeño orificio en su hombro*  
  
Kurama: *viendo de reojo a Koenma* Tambien a tí Koenma-Sama...Ahora, a Koenma-Sama no tengo que explicarle pero Urameshi-Kun, esa semilla toma raiz en toda las partes de tu cuerpo y cuando eso pasa, basta con que diga una palabra para hacer a la planta brotar y acabar con tu vida...No es una escena bastante agradable así que si no quieren ser víctimas de ella escuchen lo que voy a decirles...  
  
Yusuke: ùoú patrañas a mi no vas a asustarme...  
  
Koenma: Yus...Yusuke...esta diciendo la verdad...  
  
Yusuke: O~o nani...  
  
Kurama: No me gusta ser cruel a menos que tenga que hacerlo...estoy hablando en serio Urameshi-Kun...Deja de golpear a Hiei y tu Koenma-Sama, entregame a Botan...  
  
Koenma: Pero...Pero...  
  
Siente algo sumamente doloroso revolotearse en su interior.  
  
Koenma: "Espero que tu plan no falle Botan...es demasiado peligroso ya..." Esta bien...  
  
Kurama va y toma a Hiei primero y lo pasa por su hombro cargándolo, despues va por Botan y la carga con sus brazos por el frente.  
  
Koenma: "¿Y la bolsa de tesoros?"  
  
Yusuke: ._. que con esa..cola...  
  
Kurama corre perdiendose en el bosque no sin antes advertirles que no le siguieran, por que podría decir una palabra que no les gustará. En el hombro llevaba a Hiei, en los brazos a Botan...y en cu cola llevaba la bolsa de tesoros robados, entre ellos, el famoso Oráculo, donde empezó todo.  
  
Yusuke: *poniendose de pie tambaleante* ( malditos nos volveremos a ver y no volveré a perder...Koenma...ToT COMO ME QUITO ESTA MALDITA SEMILLA!!  
  
Koenma: ____0____  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Maya: XD jajajaja se preguntarán por que en esta ocasión no puse un skit...u.u para no enfadarlos por supuesto...pero quien quite y para la proxima lo ponga dependiendo...  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODOS los que leen y sobretodo dejan rteview, no me importa que ya hayan dejado uno o 20 reviews (XD me manche me manche jajajaja) *.* asi se que aki siguen mis fieles lectores ARIGATOO A TODOS!!! XD  
  
O.o que por cierto...el fin de este fic ya casi se acerca..cuando mucho me faltas 2 o 3 capítulos mas ToT Nooooo!!!!


	16. Conspiradores de la Muerte

Kuchibue ga Kikoeru 

(conocida tambien como Hiei Theme o Hiei Song las traducciones estaban de japones a ingles y yo las traduje del ingles al español ^^U si esta mal...T^T perdon!!)

[Hiei aparece vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y tres botones al frente desabrochados, unos pantalones flojos y sexy tambien de color negro, se sienta en la silla movible de la computadora y se pone al centro del cuarto de Maya, las luces se van y solo una gran luz ilumina a Hiei que gira la silla y comienza a cantar, mostrando algo de su pecho descubierto]

"Puedo escuchar un sursurro mas lejano que ayer

Mientras colecto mis piezas esparcidas

las sostengo firmemente en mi mano derecha y suavemente cierro los ojos

La luz lunar llueve como si fueran dagas

en una noche que hasta congela el horizonte

Solo en un lugar desierto, me abrazo a mis rodillas

Me esfuerzo para escuchar la canción del viento

Aquellos que no conocen una noche de insomio

no pueden volverse fuertes, es la ley...

Puedo escuchar un sursurro mas allá de las estrellas y el cielo

Son las palabras del rezo de una persona

las sostengo firmemente en mi mano derecha y suavemente cierro los ojos

[Pausa de cantar para que continúe la música, una brisa helada entra por la ventana haciendo que Maya tiemble de frío, Hiei con pasos calculados se acerca a ella se quita la camisa y rodea su espalda con ella y se regresa a la silla gira dos veces y sube una pie a la silla y nuevamente canta mirando directamente a los ojos de Maya, haciendo que ésta se medio derrita recargada en el closet, con ojos de estrellita y boca babeante y sostiene firmemente la camisa de Hiei, mientras un Kurama se consume de rabia y se llena de reto]

Algo aún mas triste que la soledad

es no darse cuenta que estas solo

No importa que tan fría este noche, bajo la tierra

Hay calor oculta...

Antes que ser un ave atrapado en una jaula

preferiría ser una piedra anónima...

Puedo escuchar un sursurro mas lejano que ayer

Mientras colecto mis piezas esparcidas

y sosteniendolas firmemente en mi mano derecha y suavemente cierro los ojos

Puedo escuchar un sursurro de un ayer distante

Son las palabras del rezo de una persona

y sosteniendolas firmemente en mi mano derecha y suavemente cierro los ojos

Sosteniendolas firmemente en mi mano derecha y suavemente cierro los ojos..."

[Se acaba la cancion y mientras la música va desapareciendo, Hiei mira a Maya y le sonríe con ternura y nostalgia, gira la cabeza y vuelven las luces]

Maya: *¬* FANTASTICO HIEI!!! Puedes tomar TODO el helado de mi congelador!!!

Hiei: XD *se da la vuelta pero Kurama lo detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro*

Kurama: Momento...Ahora me toca a mí...

Maya: O.o ¿Que competencias...? FANTASTICO!! XD hagamos esto mas interesante ^-^ quien gane de los dos puede pedirme lo que se le de la gana...

Kurama: D ¿Y lo cumplirás?

Hiei: D si, ¿Lo que sea? *dice muy confiado*

Maya: n.~ claro soy la autora XD todo me es posible!

Kurama: De acuerdo...pon mi pista...

Maya: ¿Cual...?

Kurama: D Nightmare...

Hiei: hn "canción tan mas corriente"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Capítulo 16: Conspiradores de la Muerte]

{

Cuando Hiei despertó, se encontraba recargado en una especie de pared hecha de madera. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si aun sintiera los puños de Yusuke amoliendolo. Se encontraba un poco confundido, no sabía que había pasado ni como habia llegado ahí. Abre los ojos y trata de dislumbrar su vista para ver a su alrededor, en realidad buscaba a  Kurama y a Botan. Intenta ponerse de pie.

Hiei: "Ow…maldito detective ya me las pagará…"

Como puede se pone de pie y camina hacia el centro de la casa. En el medio, ve a Botan recostada envuelta en unas enormes hojas que olían a té de limón. Las hojas rodeaban completamente, solo dejandole el rostro descubierto, la hacian brillar en un tono verde pálido y parecía como si tuvieran vida propia ya que estaban transmitiendole algún tipo de energía.

Hiei: Kurama! ¿Que pasó?

Kurama: Casi nada, por un pelo escapamos. Tuve que amenazar a Urameshi-kun y Koenma-sama, ahora sí de seguro andarán tras nuestra pista.

Hiei: Si de por sí…Tonto Kit, los hubieras matado

Kurama: ¬¬** es solo hubiera empeorado la situación

Hiei: Tal vez tengas razón…

El youkai de fuego se acerca a la chica quien tiene los ojos cerrados y contraapenas se le nota que respira.

Hiei: ¿Y como sigue la 'bella durmiente'?

Kurama: Creo que estará bien en un par de días ya comenzé con la reparación de sus huesos

Hiei: Ah…Maldito demonio ese, se pasó con Botan ella no era una amenaza y no tenía porqué lastimarla as

Kurama gira la vista y mira a Hiei intensamente, como si se muriera por hacerle una pregunta que hace tiempo lo venía carcomiendo por dentro.

Kurama: ¿Porqué muestras tanta preocupación por ella? ¬¬ Si al principio ni la soportabas…

Hiei: Kitsune…las cosas con el tiempo cambian y a decir verdad…ú_ù creo que me he enamorado de ella…

Kurama: O____O ¿NANI?

El desprevenido pelirrojo abre los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que sentimientos de coraje, celos, preocupación todo se le cruza en un segundo sin poder reaccionar, el jaganshi se dió cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

Hiei: ¿Si te asusté verdad?

Kurama: …………

Hiei: * moviendo las manos hacia enfrente despreocupadamente* n_n relajate Kit, se trata de una broma no te pongas celoso

Kurama: ù////ú*  Yo no estaba celoso!

Hiei: ¿A quien quieres engañar?  ¬¬ creía que eras mas inteligente, pero tu mismo te haces tonto negando lo obvio

Kurama: *cambiando de tema * No respondíste a mi pregunta…

Hiei: Hn. Ella sabe donde se encuentran las escrituras para activar el Oráculo Carmes

Kurama: ¿Cómo?

Hiei: Hace días me dijo que ella sabía donde se encontraban las escrituras, me lo confes

Kurama: Explícate…

Hiei: No mejor con el Jagan…

~*Flasback*~

Botan se encontraba en su pequeña habitación en el gran palacio del Rey Enma. No la habían podido despedir porque consideraban que no era su culpa enteramente pero…

Ella se sentía mal. Era indigna de conservar su trabajo.

Se sienta en su tocador y haciendo aparecer una hoja blanca e impecable donde se dispone a escribir su renuncia. Despues de mucho pensar y de escojer las palabras adecuadas, firma la hoja y se dispone a entregarla a Koenma. Era tarde, asi que tal vez no lo encontraría en su oficina sino el en gran comedor tomando té o cenando.

Camina hacia el comedor y abre la puerta, y antes de llegar a la mesa, tenía que caminar por un pasillo exageradamente adornado con cosas valiosas y fotos de Enma y su hijo. Al final del pasillo alcanza a dislumbrar la enorme figura del Rey Enma y sentado frente a el, su hijo Koenma. Como el Rey estaba de espaldas sentado, no vió a Botan y claro está, tampoco dejó que Koenma la viera con su enorme figura de por medio.

Enma: *tomando un sorbo de su té* ¿Si te das cuenta lo que ha ocasionado tu impertinencia?

Koenma: -__- por enésima vez padre, ya te dije que no es culpa de ella, fue engañada por el Yoko de los ladrones y el Jaganshi de fuego, ¿Te das cuenta? Cualquiera pudo haber caído. Hasta yo fuí víctima de ese engaño.

Enma: Eso no es de extrañarse ya que tu eres un Baka de primera. Tienes suerte que sólo fue el Oráculo que robaron no las escrituras.

Koenma: ù.ú ni me digas, esos ladrones tarde que temprano van a encontrarlas

Enma: Eso es imposible *toma otro sorbo de té tranquilamente* 

Koenma: ¿Porqué? Acaso…¿Ya no exísten las escrituras?

E: Como si no existieran, porque estan bajo mi poder…

Koenma abre la boca y ojos desmesuradamente, haciendo que el pacificador caiga de su boca a su taza de té.

Koenma: Tú….¿Cuando…donde?

Enma: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que se encuentran en el baúl secreto, al que solo tu y yo tenenmos acceso

Koenma: *gran suspiro de alivio* Que tranquilidad

Enma: Pues sí, me tienes a mi como padre y governador del Universo, soy invencible y todo poderoso, nadie jamas podrá contra mí, especialemente ese par de demonios de baja categoría. Ahora con respecto a la chica, no la quiero mas aquí.

Koenma: Pero ella es la mejor de…

Enma: …de las inútiles. Sobre todo porque es mujer y ellas piensan con el corazón y cometen estupideces, si encuentra de nuevo a los demonios ¿Quien te garantiza que no rebelará otros secretos?

Koenma: Tienes razón…¿Pero que hago con ella?

Enma: Eliminala del panorama…Sigue fingiendo que te importa, tratala como siempre haciendole creer que le darás otra oportunidad y despues ponla en una situación de vida o muerte donde no tenga posibilidades de sobrevivir. Así todo parecerá un 'accidente' sin que arruine tu reputación.

Koenma: *Golpea la mesa* Eso es monstruoso! Si Yusuke…

Enma: Urameshi no tiene porque enterarse de nada *dice friamente* En el pasado me he deshecho de personas que se convierten en un estorbo. Botan ya no nos sirve y si Urameshi comienza a tornarse en una molestia…sufrirá el mismo destino que ella…desaparecer

Koenma: Padre pero…

Enma: Pero nada! Si un día quieres ser un buen governante debes aprender de mí, ahora elije…la chica o t

Botan cubre su boca para no dejar escapar un grito de terror. No podía describir el helado escalofrío que sintió recorrerle la espalda a oir al que creyó un justo govenador hablar así. Koenma tenía razón…Era monstruoso!! Peor que cualquier demonio criminal…Pero Koenma no era así, el era diferente, el era noble, justo y prefería renunciar a su puesto antes de cometer tal injus…

Koenma: Entiendo…la mandaré al Makai para que busque a los demonios y que Kami-Sama disponga de su suerte…

Botan horrorizada deja el cuarto donde se encontraban los que conspiraban su muerte…

~*End of Flashback*~

Kurama crispa los puños hasta sangrarlos mientras que sus finas facciones se endurecen. Siente una infinita rabia hacia el Rey Enma, tanto que si el pudiera, el mismo lo estrangularía. Lo que mas detestaba era ser utilizado.

Kurama: Pero…si ella ya sabía en lo que se metía, ¿Porque accedió buscarnos?

Hiei: ¿Que otra opción le quedaba? Si no aceptaba de seguro esa misma noche la mataban y ademas le pareció que nosotros no somos nada a comparación del Rey Enma

Kurama: Pero Koenma vino a buscarla en compañía de Urameshi-kun, se veía muy preocupado *dice con amargura*

Hiei: Hn. ¿Como no iba a preocuparse? Se dió cuenta de que nosotros no la matamos y que al contrario nos estaba ayudando. Lo minimo que podía hacer es buscarla el mismo ademas que Urameshi no sabe nada. La iba a traer de regreso al palacio y ahi deshacerse de ella. Piensa, ya estaba muy herida sería muy fácil aprovecharse de lo indefensa que se encontraba, despues, nos culparían a nosotros de su muerte y mandarían a Urameshi a cazarnos con la esperanza que nos matemos uno al otro…

Kurama: Y asi matan a tres pajaros de un tiro: Urameshi-Kun, Botan y nosotros…

Hiei: ¿Ahora entiendes por que me negaba vehentemente a que la entregaras?

Kurama: *alterado* Sí…la estaba entregando a su propia muerte…

Hiei: Exactamente baka…ahora te voy a decir por que razón Koenma esta muy preocupado y esto Enma no lo sabe…

Kurama: Que es…*en tono que 'continúe'* 

Hiei: Botan sabe como entrar a ese baúl secreto, porque el mismo Koenma le enseñó a espaldas de Enma. Teme que ella nos diga como llegar a el ya que conoce pasadizos secretos y como llegar al baúl sin que nadie nos perciba…

Kurama: ¿Y porque nos los diría a nosotros?

Hiei: Por venganza yo creo, tanto tiempo sirviendoles fielmente para que se deshagan de ella como si fuera una basura. Ademas, yo le prometí que si tu y yo obteniamos ese poder la ibamos a proteger de esos bastardos y que haciendo revuelo le dariamos en la %$&%* a Enma y Koenma…

Kurama: Así es…*dice en un tono arrepintiendose de no haber matado a Koenma cuando tuvo la oportunidad, maldita nobleza!!* ¿Pero por que te dijo precisamente a tí todo eso? ¿Porque no a los dos?

Hiei: Porque ella y yo tenemos otro pacto

Kurama: ¬¬ Que es…*en tono que 'continúe'*

Hiei: ¬¬** dije ELLA y YO, no ella, yo y tu…

Kurama: Grrrrrrr…

Hiei: Kit, no te pongas asi, te voy a decir otra cosa que prometí no decirte pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas…

Kurama: …..

Hiei: Me dijo que seguía enamorada de tí, dijo que te amaba y que tu eras su todo, tambien por eso hacia todo esto…por t

Kurama: ¿Eh…?

Kurama pasa saliva con dificultad, mientras siente que su corazón palpita tan fuerte mandando sangre y adrenalina a todas partes de su cuerpo, especialmente a sus mejillas. Sus manos se volvieron sudorosas y frias y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación…

Kurama: ~//v//~

Hiei: ::^0^:: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Como si deverás ella diría algo así de tí! *rie mas* Tu expresión, tu reaccion…no tiene precio!! JAJAJAJA BAKA KITSUNE!!!

El pelirrojo crispa nuevamente los puños y aprieta los dientes, lo rojo de su cara se tornó en rojo de enojo y la adrenalina seguía en su cuerpo, pero ahora con diferentes intenciones…

Kurama: *viendolo friamente, asi como cuando Yoko se disponía a deshacerse de su presa* Siguete riendo maldito bastardo, que conozco varios metodos que te harán borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara…

Hiei: ::^0^:: JA JA JA ^_O ¿Eh?

Sus ojos se tornan amarillo-dorados y saca una semilla de su cabello y esta se convierte en una planta con dientes, enredandose en su palma y extendiendose hacia Hiei

Kurama: Ahora Hiei, estate quieto y no vayas a moverte. Esta planta en muy sensible al calor y al movimiento, cualidades que tu posees en enorme cantidad, una mordida de esta planta y su veneno te derritirá tus interiores en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas *dice en voz tetrica y maliciosa*

Una gota de saliva de la planta cae al suelo derritiendolo al contacto.

Hiei: Kurama…guarda eso…te lo advierto…*con temor de hablar y moverse* 

En eso la planta rapidamente que se mueve y clava sus colmillos en el brazo de Hiei.

Hiei: AHHHHHGGGGG!!

Kurama: O______O TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!! Maldición!! No traigo el antídoto conmigo!!

Hiei: *arranca la planta de su brazo mientras siente una quemazón recorrerle la sangre*

Kurama: T.T te vas a morir!! Te vas a morir!!…XD Es broma…

Guarda la planta y al instante se cierra la herida de Hiei y desaparecen las molestias en su interior.

Kurama: ^x^ *se tapa la boca para ahogar una carcajada*

Hiei: ¬¬**** Kurama…

Kurama: BUAJAJAJA!!! ::^0^::

Hiei: Maldito bastardo…

Se echa encima de Kurama y comienza a golpearlo con el puño cerrado y el Kitsune bloqueando cada ataque que podia.

Hiei: *** toma toma toma toma

Kurama: ¬¬*** se supone que tu estas herido

Botan: ~-~ hombres hombres…¿que no aprenden?

Kurama & Hiei: BOTAN!!!

Inmediatamente corren al lado de la chica para asegurarse de que este bien para continuar con la fase dos de sus planes: Obtener las escrituras…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmare (Pesadilla)

(Por igual de japones al ingles y yo del ingles al español, perdon por lo mismo ^^U)

[Kurama aparece en el centro del cuarto, luces apagadas y al igual que Hiei con una sola luz iluminandolo, trae puesto uno de sus trajes de pelea, es blanco con hermosos diseños verdes y azules con el cinto de color verde obscuro como sus ojos, la canción empieza y al ritmo de la música Kurama hace que una hermosa barrera de pétalos rojos lo rodeen e inhunden el cuarto con la dulce fragacia de rosas frescas mientras que Hiei se queja de 'trampa' por que el no sabía que se podían usar efectos especiales]

"El cielo obscuro que se amplía sin límite

el sonido de un distante rayo de tormenta

Cuando estoy parado, siento mis pasos tambalearse...

Tomo prestado las palabras de una persona cálida

Tomo prestado la forma de días nostálgicos

Se me acercan cada vez mas los sueños perturbadores

Pesadilla!

[Esta parte va hablada no cantada y Kurama toma su cabeza con ambas manos, moviendo la cabeza como negándose mientras su rostro se ve confundido y atormentado]

Una voz extraña, una mano fría...

Provenientes de la obscuridad, me llaman, una y otra vez, me llaman...

¿Cual es el bien?

¿Cual es el mal...?

Recuerdos...Por Favor...

Iluminen de inmediato esta obscuridad!!

[Empieza a Cantar mirando a Maya, como si el siguiente parrafo fuera para ella]

Si es para proteger alguien preciado para m

No importa que este cuerpo mío sea herido

No importa que este corazón mío se queme

El cielo obscuro que se amplía sin límite

el sonido de un distante rayo de tormenta

No te engañes

por lo que ves delante de t

Mi corazón incierto no sabe si debo

proseguir a mi futuro herido

o pisar mi roto pasado...

Amor!

[Esta parte tambien va hablada, pero antes Kurama saca una rosa blanca de su cabello y deposita un beso en el centro de la flor, se acerca a Maya y acaricia su rostro con la rosa pasándola por su mejilla y sus labios, despues baja la rosa por su cuello y luego la pasa por su brazo y le da la rosa en la mano y le sursurra al oido el primer parrafo de la parte hablada]

"Es tu voz, tus manos dulces,

me llaman fuera de estos sueños, siempre, me llaman...

Aunque llueva con furia

Aunque sople el helado viento

Buscando la luz

pienso en la fortaleza de un arbol

El cielo obscuro que se amplía sin límite

el sonido de un distante rayo de tormenta

Cuando estoy parado, siento mis pasos tambalearse...

Si es para proteger alguien preciado para m

Me volveré mas extraordinario que nadie

Me volveré mas fuerte que nadie"

[La canción termina abruptamente]

Kurama: XD ¿Que tal hice?

Maya: *tirada en el suelo desmayada* XvX 

Kurama: o.o por Kami...

Hiei: o.o se desmayó...

Maya: X¬X

Kurama: ^-^ Eso solo puede significar que yo soy el ganador!

Hiei: ¬¬ Jamás! Algo le echaste a la rosa para que se desmayara y te autoproclamaras ganador!

Kurama: *sonríe sarcásticamente* Heh, quitarse la ropa no es la única forma de seducir a una mujer, yo cuando era Youko bastaba con mirar a una mujer para hacerla caer a mis pies...

Hiei: ¿Ah sí? Pues yo te voy a enseñar lo que es caer a los pies de alguien

Hiei toma los dos mechones rojos del cabello de Kurama y los jala con tal fuerza que el kitsune cae de cara plana al suelo, Kurama toma un pie de Hiei y lo jala haciendo que el youkai de fuego caiga de espaldas.

Kurama: Yo gané!

Hiei: No yo gané! Y le voy a pedir a Maya que te desaparezca para siempre! *continuan peliandose*

Kurama: Hah! Pues lo que yo le voy a pedir va a hacerte desear no haber nacido! *se tropiezan en Maya cayéndole encima, haciendola reaccionar*

Maya: AY! Que demonios...*se safa*

Hiei: Maya, dile a Kurama que YO gan

Kurama: .*** No, dile la verdad

Maya: Este...errr...umm..*ve indecisa la camisa y la rosa* T-T pues la camisa de Hiei huele a su perfume y la rosa tiene un beso de Kurama...T-T por kami...

Hiei y Kurama: ¬¬ *esperando*

Maya: Decidido...EMPATE ...EMPATE!!

Hiei y Kurama: _____________________0_____________________

Hiei: Sólo hay una forma de deshacer el empate...K U R A M A...*deseinvaina su katana*

Kurama: _O_ No Hiei espera, tengo una mejor idea...D *secretea algo a Hiei*

Hiei: D tienes razón kitsune como no lo ví antes...

Kurama: D Mayaya...

Maya: o.o ¿Oroooo? X_x por que me miran así...

[Mayaya: Jajajajaja!! WOLAS!! XD ay disculpen por no haber acualizado antes  lo que pasa es ke he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela no fue mi in tencion!!! T^T buuu y me dio awww gusto cuando me dijeron ke extrañaron mis skits!!! XD pos ahi les va el fic espero ke les haya gustado y tmb las traducciones de las canciones ke me quebre la cabeza para que no se oyeran raras O.ô ojala que hayan quedado bien ^^U y pos decidi expander el fic a 3 capitulos mas ^o^ YEEEEEE T^T por favor se los suplico dejenme review y hagan mi existencia feliz!!! JA NE!!!!]


	17. Y Entre Pétalos de Rosas

Maya: ^0^ Hola a todos!...O.o no puedo creer que tengo tantos reviews y por mis fieles...lectores...T0T GRACIAS!!!

Una luz aparece arriba de Maya como si hubiera recibido un oscar.

Maya: *0* y tambien no puedo creer que alguien haya echado de menos mis skits...WoW

Hiei prende las luces. Aun está molesto porque como Maya habia declarado un empate dijo que no le cumpliría el deseo a ninguno de los dos. Kurama esta en la sala molesto con Hiei , y Hiei piensa como desquitarse con el.

Hiei: -.¬ ¿Maya que haces?

Maya: ///./// baka arruinaste el momento 

Hiei: o.o *encoje de hombros*

Maya cierra la puerta de su cuarto e invita a Hiei que se siente a la orilla de la cama, este obedece y la mira muy seriamente.

Maya: Bueno, olvidemonos de eso por ahora...

Hiei: ¬¬*** ¿Y nuestro deseo?

Maya: ^^U tambien de eso...

Hiei: GRRRR...

Maya: Necesito que me digas que te hiciste en estos tres días...

Hiei: *expresión media traumatizada* Ehh bueno...ummm...yo...

Maya: ¿Hm? *esperando*

Toc, toc, toc la puerta.

Maya: ¿Quien?

Kurama: Soy yo

Maya: Oh

Kurama: ¿Que hacen? ¿Por que cierran la puerta con llave? ¬¬** de que me están excluyendo esta vez...

Hiei: ¬¬ ¿Que quieres? *abre la puerta*

Kurama: Yo nada, tocaron a la puerta y era una amiga de Maya así que la pasé a la sala

Maya: o.o ¿Ah si? ¿Que amiga?

Kurama: Yuna Aoki...

Hiei: *poniendose de repente azul y tartamudo* Yu...Yuna...0 BAKA KITSUNE TU LE ABRES LA PUERTA A CUALQUIERA!

Kurama: *abriendo y cerrando los ojos sin comprender* o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o ¿eh?

Hiei: ** Ahora entretenla tu *empuja a Kurama para afuera y cierra la puerta con llave*

Maya: o.o oye Hiei que te ocurre...

Dice Maya al ver que Hiei sacó unas tablas de madera del closet de Maya y comienza a clavarlas en la puerta con su katana.

Hiei: *con clavos en la boca* Ya eshtaba preparrado para eshto *pas pas pas sigue clavando*

Maya: Quieres explicarme...

En eso, de la puerta se oye un estruendo, la puerta cae al suelo sobre un despistado Hiei.

Yuna: ToT Maya! ¿Donde lo dejaste? ONDE ESCONDISTE A MI HIEI!!!

Maya: ._. Hola...

Kurama: ^^U intente detenerla pero no pude...*se para sobre la puerta*

~*~Mini Flashback~*~

Yuna: ToT ¿tu crees? Escapó de mi...donde esta...dime Kurama...

Kurama: *media sonrisa* D Ahí en el cuarto de Maya...

Yuna: T^T gracias por llamarme por telefono y avisarme que estaba aquí...

Kurama: DDDDDD De nada...*con directorio de Maya escondido por detras*

~*~End Mini Flashback~*~

Hiei: *sale en medio del destrozo escupiendo clavos* . cof cof cof! Baka kitsune...bajate...ay creo que ya me pasé otro @.@ *refiriendose a clavos*

Yuna: *0* HIEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *se le echa encima y lo abraza del cuello*

Hiei: x.x *en shock*

Kurama: n.n *se tapa la boca para ahogar una risa*  Yuna me platicó todo, resulta que esos tres dias que Hiei se fue esta secuestrado por ella

Maya: o.ô ¿secuestrado?

Yuna: ù_ú pyes claro no es tan facil retenerlo a tu lado *.* ¿vamonos otra vez si mi querido Hiei? Te voy a abrazar, alimentar puras cosas buenas y consentir todo el dia *0* seré tu esclava Jaganshi-Sama...

Hiei: T.T nuu quiero

Maya: ù_ú oye Yuna-chan seras muy mi amiga pero no te voy a permitir que te lleves a Hiei *separa a Yuna de Hiei poniendose a Hiei tras ella como si con su vida fuera a protegerlo*

Yuna: ;_; ¿por que no? 0 yo lo amo!

Maya: ( pero pero no es tuyo...

Yuna: Y-Y lo siento Maya...no hubiera querido usar la violencia pero tu me obligaste...*comienza a brillar en una aura azul*

Maya: Y.Y ni yo Yuna-chan esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti...*brilla en una aura verde*

Hiei: o.

Kurama: ¿Nani? *se pone en medio de las dos chicas* ¿No hay otra forma de solucionar esto?

Yuna: No yo no me voy de aqui sin Hiei

Maya: Sobre mi cadaver (

Kurama: O.O dispuesta a dar tu vida...¿por Hiei? *dice un descorazonado Kurama acción notada por Yuna*

Hiei: *.* Maya...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Capítulo 17: Y Entre Pétalos de Rosas...]

Kurama sostenía a Botan levenmente de la espalda mientras le quitaba todas las hojas que la envolvían. Parecía como si estuviese pelando algo, porque Botan se encontraba mojada y con sus ropas pegadas por culpa de los fluídos pegajosos y medicinales que secretaban las plantas. La chica contrapenas abría los ojos ya que con la otra mano libre estaba tratando de sostenerse.

Botan: Kurama...Hiei...¿Porque estaban peleandose?

Hiei: . Pues es que...@x@ *se tapa la nariz*

Kurama: ^^ es que nos estabamos peleando porque...

Hiei: ¬_¬ pero yo iba ganando!!

Kurama: D si...nos estabamos peleando por quien iba a ir por agua tibia para enjuagarte y que se te quitaran los fluídos de la planta por que si se expone mucho al aire, despues de un rato te va a dar mucha comezón ^^ pero como Hiei ganó pues será el quien vaya...

Hiei: O_O...¬¬*** Kurama...

Kurama: XD anda ve Hiei tu ganaste! Jajajaja

Botan: O.o *sin entender*

Hiei: ¬¬ Pues yo sólo voy porque soy el mas veloz y porque no soporto el aroma de esta onna, no porque tu me embaucaras en tus crucigramas mentales...

Y con eso, Jaganshi desaparece de la escena dejando a Kurama y a Botan solos...

Kurama: ¿Cómo te sientes? *dice aproximandose a ella*

Botan: ^^ mucho mejor mira ya puedo moverme con libertad sin que me duelan los huesos

Kurama: Me alegra...creeme

Silencio...

Botan: Um, Kurama...¿A cual aroma se refería Hiei?

Kurama: Ah cierto! Lo que pasa es que los fluídos de esa planta son extremadamente potentes, huele como a popurrí de flores por eso que Hiei no lo soportó, tu pues creo que ya te acostumbraste y a mi pues  . .U no me afectan...XD me gustan...

Botan: n///n Ah...*comienza a rascarse un hombro* Tengo mucha comezón...

Kurama: No...

Por instinto toma la mano de Botan para que dejara de rascarse, pero lo que si hizo conscientemente fue no soltarsela...Comenzó a acariciar su mano de una forma tierna y despues levantó la vista para verla a los ojos. De cierta forma, se veía radiante...El fluído no solo la había curado sino que le habia dado un brillo especial a su piel, su pelo azul estaba pegado a su espalda pero no se veía asqueroso ni nada por estilo. Parecía como si Botan hubiera sido bañada por aceite de bebé aunque para el kitsune las mejores palabras para describirlo era como el nacimiento de una Diosa. Kurama no podía hacer nada mas que bañarse en la refrescada belleza de Botan. Ansiaba tomarla entre sus brazos, decirle al oido lo preocupado que estuvo por ella y lo feliz que se encontraba al saber que nada malo le había ocurrido. Decirle lo mucho que ella significa para el, como poco a poco fue conquistando su corazón. Quería retirar esos mechones azules que le cubrian el rostro y la hacían verse irresistible...

Sin embargo, se quedó callado.

¿Cómo poder decir tantas cosas así de fácil? ¿Cómo transmitirle tantos sentimientos? Y lo mas importante...¿Como hacerle creer que lo que el estaba sintiendo era real? Aprieta su mano y baja la mirada...Ella sabe que algo le estaba ocurriendo a Kurama, mas no tenía idea que ella se le había clavado dentro del corazón del kitsune...muy adentro. Con su mano libre, acopla la mejilla de Kurama y lo obliga a que la mire.

Botan: ¿Kurama...?

Sus lindos ojos rosa caremelo brillaban en un tono de inocente confusión. Era eso...Ella era muy pura muy inocente...Jamas había amado a nadie y esto, Kurama lo sabía. Sabía que Botan solo ansiaba encontrar el verdadero amor, un hombre que la quisiera que la hiciera feliz, un hombre que se la mereciera...un hombre totalmente lo opuesto a El. Kurama sentía que no se la merecía, no él, no merecía el amor de ella.

Kurama: "¿Que puedo ofrecerle yo? Ella quiere a Shuuichi y no a Kurama...Yo pronto volveré a ser el mismo de antes y no quiero llevarmela arrastrando entre los pies...Sólo a mi lado va a sufrir. Por mi culpa es perseguida por el Renkai, por mi culpa quieren matarla. Ella era una chica simple y feliz y yo le arrebaté todo eso...Y sin embargo...¿Me mira con sus dulces ojos y me regala una hermosa sonrisa? No puedo soportarlo..."

Suavemente retira el contacto que tenía con ella. Se sienta, suspira y retoma su actitud fría y calmada, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado por su mente.

Kurama: No quiero que te rasques solo empeoraría la situación

Botan: Oh...

Kurama: Mmmmh ¿Botan?

Botan: ¿Sí?

Kurama: Lamento mucho el haberte querido entregar...Ves que Hiei me platicó todo lo que le dijiste. Lo que no entiendo es porque solo le dijiste a él...Yo no sabía en el peligro que te estaba metiendo al entregarte a Koenma...tu no sabes que mal me puse cuando supe la verdad...

Botan: Ah no te preocupes...Si eso hubiera pasado Yusuke hubiera estado conmigo hasta que me recuperara. Entonces escaparía o le diría la verdad a Yusuke, algo se me hubiera ocurrido...

Kurama: Hablame sobre Urameshi-Kun...Tal parece que te llevas muy bien con el...

Dice tratando de que Botan no notara el pique de celos en su voz. O era bueno para dicimular o Botan muy despistada para darse cuenta.

Botan: XD Oh si Yusuke es un amor! O.o en el buen sentido de la palabra, es algo grosero y pervertido ^-^ pero no asi tanto...Antes de que te conociera a tí a y Hiei se podría decir que el era mi único verdadero amigo y Ko...

Kurama: Shhh...no lo menciones...si te duele, no lo hagas..." Si Yusuke es bueno como dice...tal vez Botan y él..."

Empujó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. El no veía a Botan con otra persona mas que con el mismo. Pero tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, Botan no era para él...

Kurama: Dime, y Urameshi-kun que con su vida...¿Con quien vive? ¿Va a la escuela, trabaja, tiene novia?

Botan: XD Yusuke no tiene ni ton ni son en esta vida. Vive con su mamá, con trabajos va a la escuela (y a veces), sólo trabaja para el Renkai (a fuerzas y sin paga) XDDDD y esta super enamorado de una amiga que se llama Keiko (aunque no quiere admirlo) ^-^ en un resumen, ese es Yusuke Urameshi para t

Kurama: . .U "Definitivo...no es para Botan... XD que bueno"

Botan se pone de pie, algo tambaleante, ya que estaba entumida de estar en la misma posición, se estira y sonríe al ver que su cuerpo le respondía adecuadamente.

Botan: Como que Hiei ya se tardó...

Kurama: Si ya se me hace raro, umm Botan, yo que tu no me moviera de mi lugar...

Botan: o.o ¿Porque? *camina hacia el frente y resbala en el líquido*

Kurama: Cuidado!

Lo que unico que se alcanzó a ver fueron varios mechones azules volar hacia atras, pero Kurama alcanzó a atraparla justo a tiempo para que ella no cayera al suelo...aunque fue con su propio cuerpo ya que ella quedo encima de el...Se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo, el aliento de ella sobre la mejilla de el...mas de lo que el podía soportar...

Botan: Yo...gomen...

Se pone nerviosa, la cercanía de el la hacía temblar. El aroma de rosas inundó sus sentidos, pero era un aroma único, le encantaba. Kurama olía a rosas...pero a rosas masculinas ¿Acaso era eso lo que la atraía de el? Sin contar su flamante cabello, sus hermosas orbitas esmeraldas...Su manera intrigante de ser. Esa calma que a veces se podia confundir con frialdad o nobleza. Su misteriosa aura y esa otra personalidad que le faltaba por descubrir. Todo lo de Kurama le fascinaba y le atraía, quería saber todo de el, quería descubrirlo todo y amarlo en todas las maneras posibles...

La primera reacción de el fue de alivio al ver que la atrapó a tiempo para que no se lastimara. Despues se vió a si mismo rodearla completamente con sus brazos en un gesto mas íntimo, como si ella le perteneciera...Suavemente recorrió su espalda con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a la base de su fino cuello. No ocupó mas de un instante para recorrer su figura con la mirada y no es que no lo haya echo antes sino que esta vez no lo pudo dicimular. Despues con ambas manos acopla el rostro de ella levantandoselo un poco para que su nariz y la de ella contrapenas se rozaran. Maldición! Como queria besarla...pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, mas su cuerpo se negaba a apartarla, el tambien quería amarla, el tambien quería saber todo acerca de ella y sobre todo...reponer todo el daño que le habia hecho haciéndola de las mujeres la mas dichosa...

Kurama: *voz trémula* No...

Botan: *sobre los labios de él* ¿Porque no...?

El pelirrojo mete las manos en la cabellera de ella y se lo aprieta con cuidado de no lastimarla. Las mejillas de Botan estaban encendidas y fue ella quien no se pudo contener y lo besó...Sólo Kami sabía lo mucho que Kurama se tuvo que contener para no corresponderle ese beso. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, ella deja de besarlo mientras no puede evitar que una gruesa lágrima ruede por su mejilla...poco faltaba para que se convirtiera en una gema.

Botan: Yo entiendo...tu...ya no quieres jugar conmigo por eso me rechazas...¿verdad?

Kurama: Botan...no, maldición...Yo nunca...desde que llegaste aquí todo cambió...Yo nunca quise jugar contigo todo se dió...No te estoy rechazando sino que no te quiero volver a lastimar no quiero que vuelvas a llorar una lágrima por mi...

Botan: Entonces ya no me hagas llorar...*acaricia su rostro* ¿Tu no me quieres?

Kurama: Ese es el problema...

Botan sintió como si un rayo la partiera en dos. Por Kami, cómo lo amaba pero él...

Kurama: ...te quiero demasiado *dice terminando su frase* Comenzaste a meterte poco a poco dentro de mi corazón y cuando menos lo esperé ya estabas muy hondo, muy adentro. Sacarte sería inútil porque cada vez te quiero mas y a la vez me doy cuenta de que yo no soy para tí...

Botan: No creo que tu debas tomar esa decisión por mí. Deja que yo elija que es mejor o peor para mí. Y si tu eres lo peor entonces no creo que exista algo mejor y la vida deja de importarme. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Pude haber huido pero vine a buscarte por que a pesar que me engañaste te necesitaba algo me decía que a tu lado estaría bien, Kurama, me enamoré de tí a simple vista y quiero estar contigo...

Kurama: Pero tu me dijiste una vez que querías a 'Shuuichi' bien sabes que yo me mantendré por mucho tiempo en esta forma volveré a ser Youko Kurama...

Botan: Exactamente...Shuuichi es Kurama, Youko es Kurama....

El pelirrojo entendió lo que la peli-azul le dió a entender. Que ella lo amaba, a pesar de sus entidades su amor iba mas allá de su físico, de pronto sintió la urgencia de abrazarla con fuerza y lo hizo acompañandolo con un beso en la frente.

Botan: Quiero estar contigo Kurama...

El kitsune sonríe y lentamente repega sus labios con los de ella para envolverlos en un beso libre de caretas, era el primer beso sincero que se daban, donde ambos se demostraron el amor que los consumía por dentro sin necesidad de ocultar ni aguardar apariencias, ahorita solo eran dos seres que con ese beso estaban demostrando, descubriendo y transmitiendo su amor. Ella continuó asaltando sus labios sensuales mientras entrelaza una mano con la de él y con la otra comenzó su recorrido bajo la camisa de él acariciando sus firmes y bien definifos pectorales. Kurama se estremece completamente al sentir sus suaves manos sobre su piel sensible y abruptamente corta el beso y toma la mano exploradora de Botan mientras la mira con intensidad.

Kurama: Creo que no tienes idea de lo que me estas haciendo...

Botan: Mas bien eres tu el que no tiene idea a lo que me refería cuando dije que quería estar contigo...

La chica vuelve a besarlo pero esta vez de una manera mas apasionada y despues comienza a depositar besos desordenados a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que el kit echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba sus ojos y la mano de ella. Kurama no tenía ningún tipo de reproche ni prejuicios. Sabía que si dos seres se amaban con tal intensidad era naturla que también se desearan con la misma fuerza. El tambien quería estar con ella de esa manera y hacerla suya con el mismo fuego y pasión que su amor por ella le consumía...

Kurama: *sursurrandole al oído* No te lo voy a preguntar dos veces...¿Estas segura que quieres esto?

Botan: S-sí Kurama...lo deseo con todo mi corazón!

Sonríe. Esta conmovido con su genuina pasión y con su entrega sin reservas. Para calmarla un boco la besa con ternura y se sienta, pero aún abrazandola. Con un brazo la rodea para sostenerla y con la otra acaricia con ternura su costado y su cabello. Botan no se daba cuenta pero mientras Kurama hacía eso, detrás de ellos las plantas en las que Botan estaba envuelta se estaban acomodando hacia abajo, se estaban transformando en hojas largas y acolchonadas que empezaron a florecer en lo que parecía una alfombra blanca, fresca y blanda al contacto. El kit extiende la palma de su mano y de ella emergen un sin fin de pétalos rojos que comienzan a rodearlos así como su Fuka Enbujin (Danza de Pétalos) pero a diferencia que estas no eran dañosas. El suavemente despoja a la deidad de sus ropas para recostarla en la alfombra de flores blancas y despues deja que los pétalos caigan sobre su cuerpo en un gesto tierno y amoroso. Kurama gatea poniendose sobre ella y mirandola directamente a los ojos...

Kurama: Te amo...

Lo dijo con tal convicción y sinceridad que ella tuvo que suprimir sus lágrimas y su aliento, lo abraza dandole la bienvenida a ese amor que Kurama le profesaba. Y entre besos, caricias, promesas silenciosas de amor y nadando en un mar de pétalos se entregaron uno al otro con la firme creencia que ya nada en este mundo los separaría, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que esta unión maravillosa solo era el principio de un futuro prometedor...un futuro juntos...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De pronto, Yuna deja de brillar ya que se le ha ocurrido otra idea mejor.

Yuna: Esta bien, quedate con Hiei

Maya: *deja de brillar* ¿Lo dices en serio?

Yuna: Sip...*se abraza de un brazo de Kurama* Me llevo a Kurama

Kurama: ( si me voy con ella!

Yuna: ( Si Kurama-chan yo te voy a tratar como te lo mereces, te voy a consentir a dar todo el dulce helado que te puedas imaginar...

Maya: O.O *en shock*

Kurama: Asi que ya deja de pelear por Hiei...¿Maya?

Maya: O.O

Hiei: *pasando la mano enfrente de los ojos de maya*

Maya: O_________________________O

Hiei: o.ó esta en shock, es primera vez que el kitsune le dice algo asi

Yuna: D *llevandose a Kurama*

Maya: K   u   r   a   m   a...NOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO!!!

Maya se lanza sobre Kurama al estilo 'Matrix©', abrazandolo del cuello y aferrandose a él como nunca.

Maya: T0T Kurama no me dejes! Puedo sobrevivir sin Hiei pero si tu me dejas me muero me muero T^T 

Kurama: .///. Ma..ya...yo nunca creí que...

Hiei: ( ya valió...

Maya mete su rostro entre las ropas de Kurama mientras se aferra a el pidiendole que no la deje.

Kurama: ó.ò esta bien esta bien...me quedo me quedo...

Yuna: D ¿Maya...?

Maya toma del cuello a Hiei y se lo lanza a Yuna.

Maya: Llevatelo pero con tu jamas vuelvas a bromear con que te llevaras a Kura-chan *abraza a Kurama*

Yuna toma a Hiei de la cintura y se lo lleva a rastras.

Hiei: Noooooo Traidora!! Traidora!!! *poco a poco desvaneciendo sus gritos*

Kurama: D Adios Hiei...

Maya: ú.ù perdoname Hiei...

Kurama: ^///.///^ *abraza mas a Maya* Yo no sabía que me apreciabas tanto así y...*tratando de decir muchas cosas pero quedandose corto*

Maya: o.ô ¿Ya se fueron?

Kurama: Sí...

Maya: Ok pues ya sueltame

Kurama: ¿Cómo?

Maya: . que me sueltes, debo de recuperar a Hiei *se safa de los brazos de el*

Kurama: Pero pero que fue todo esto...¿Teatro...?

Maya: o.ó ¿pues que mas? O.O YA ENTIENDO!!! Tú Tú...*apunta a Kurama con el dedo tremulo*

Kurama: ú////////ù "ya me descubri"

Maya: O.O no viste cuando te cerré el ojo ¿verdad?

Kurama: _o_

Maya: XD es que necesitaba distraer a Yuna mientras hacia esto... TA TA TA TAAAA!!! *saca un oblillo de hilo transparente*

Kurama: -_- y eso ¿Que es? *pregunta sin ganas*

Maya: XD cuando escondí a Hiei tras mí le amarré esto en el pie ahora falta jalarlo y jalarlo hasta que tengamos a Hiei de regreso D ¿cree que yo se lo daba así nomas

Kurama: -__- y me supongo que debo ayudarte a jalar...

Maya: o.o pos si, ¿que mas? *comienzan a jalar*

Tiempo despues...

Hiei: #///X.X///#

Kurama: O~O que feos rasguños y raspones...

Maya: O.o ¿Crees que algun carro lo atropelló en camino aca?

Kurama: o.o uno no...varios...

(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Gracias Yunita por aceptar salir en mi skit, ARIGATOOO espero y haya kedado de tu agrado el chapter y el skit (XD se agradecen inmensamente los comentarios). Si alguien kiere salir en mi skit CON MUCHO GUSTO!!!! solo mandenme un email y una idea de lo ke kieren ke pase aunke les dire D no todo va a salir asi le metere algo de mi imaginacion sino contactenme por via msn messenger casi siempre toy ahi GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!)


	18. Rompimiento del Código de Honor

Nota: Los desgraciados asteriscos no sirven ni otras señales ¬¬ pero eso no impidirá ke yo actualice no, asi ke haré unas modificaciones:

[ ] = Acción

#= Venita saltada

Y pos haber ke sale disfruten del chappie!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Capítulo 18: Rompimiento del Código de Honor ]

Cuando Hiei regresó se encontró a Botan recostada en las hojas completamente vestida y rascandose levemente los brazos, Kurama no estaba por ningún lado, haciendose preguntar al jaganshi por que dejarla sola. Encoje de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y deja en el suelo los dos baldes de agua que trajo.

Botan: ¬¬ Ashhh Hiei...¿porque tardaste tanto? 0 Esto arde como el mismo infierno!

Aunque la chica secretamente agradecía su tardancia.

Hiei: ¬¬## Mira tu urraca malagradecida...Hubo un deslave y todo el río estaba enlodado tuve que ir a otra parte mas lejana a traer la maldita agua [gruñe peligrosamente]

Botan: Gomen nasai Hiei...Tienes razón, ToT pero ahh como me arde!

Hiei: Hn. ¿Y el kitsune?

Botan: Kurama, um, salió...en un rato mas volver

De tan solo mencionarlo, su mente atrajo los recuerdos frescos de lo que acababa de suceder hace unos momentos haciendo que su corazón se inflara de emoción y su sonrojado rostro lo comprobara. No lo podía creer! Parecía un sueño...

Hiei: Ora tu, ¿por que te sonrojas?

Botan: ¬¬ por que no has salido y yo ya quiero asearme...[dice peligrosamente]

Hiei: Ahh...

Sin decir nada, Hiei se da la vuelta y sale del lugar dandole suficiente tiempo para que se aseara. Se sienta en el pasto verde de afuera recargandose aburridamente en sus rodillas mientras espera a que regrese Kurama. ¿A donde demonios habrá ido? Quien sabe, pero pronto lo sabrá.

--------------

Dicho y hecho al poco rato regresó el kitsune. Traía el pelo mojado y vestía otras ropas diferentes a las que Hiei le había visto antes de ir al agua. Venía caminando casualmente con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión...rara...tan rara que le daba cosa a Hiei. Esa expresión de tonto enamorado...eck! No...estaba imaginando cosas, si, eso es...

Hiei: Ora tu, ¿Porque vienes mojado?

Kurama: Ah [como a quien tumban de su nube] Fuí a bañarme pero como hubo un deslave y el río se enlodó pues tuve que ir a otra parte.

Hiei: ¬¬ ¿Y por que hacerlo tan derepente?

Kurama: Al curar a Botan me atasqué y pues tuve que ir a lavarme [dice casualmente pero evitando su mirada]

Hiei: Hn

Kurama iba meterse a la casa pero es detenido por el youkai de fuego.

Hiei: Oi, kit...no te metas aun la onna apenas comenzó a bañarse...

Kurama: Oh...

Sin decir nada va y se sienta al lado de su amigo.

Hiei: ¿Te das cuenta de lo cercas que estamos por obtener el las escrituras del Oráculo? Pronto obtendremos poder infinito, controlaremos gran parte del Makai sin que nadie pueda interferir ni detenernos...y así podremos vengarnos del Rey Enma y su bastardo hijo...

Kurama no asiente ni dice nada, lo que antes lo emocionaba ahora lo miraba con desinterés.

Hiei: ¿Que sucede kitsune? ¿Porque la cara? ¿No es que querias volver a ser Yoko y reformar tu clan de ladrones?

Kurama: Mmmmhh...[dice no muy convencido]

Hiei: [un poco fastidiado] ¿Que te pasa Kurama? ¿No que querías volver a ser el de antes, no que querías regresar a tu palacio con tus sirvientes, tus comodidades y tus riquezas? ¿No que ibas a darme parte de tu botín y ayudarme a formar un 'palacio' como el tuyo? ¬¬ ¿Aliados...?

Kurama: De repente ya no es lo que ahora quiero...

Hiei: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!

Grita tan fuerte que casi daña el sensitivo oído del kitsune.

Kurama: OW! ¬¬# no necesitas gritar tan escandalosamente

Hiei toma a Kurama del cuello de la camisa apretando la tela haciendo que le apriete el cuello tambien, por la presión el kitsune siente como le va faltando el aire.

Hiei: ¿Por que...?

Su voz era dura, firme y amenazadora. Toda su vida ha sido traicionado, ha recibido puñaladas por la espalda "literalmente" y ha sido engañado. Ha perdido muchas cosas debido a esto y se había enseñado a no confiar en nadie ni en tener amigos. ¿Y ahora al único que se habia acercado al término 'amigo' el único que había confiado en tanto tiempo le salía con esto? Hiei casi no podía perdonar nada...Pero para su código de honor que Kurama conocía tan bien tenía que matar al traidor. Ya lo había hecho antes pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera que hacerselo al kitsune. Le dolería si, pero para el su código era como su vida...y si Kurama lo había traicionado, tenía que sin remedio alguno...matarlo...Desenvaina su katana y la pone el el cuello de él, repegando el filo a su piel. Kurama sabía que cualquier movimiento mínimo su cabeza rodaría, mas no tenía miedo...Mira a Hiei a los ojos mientras que el Jaganshi espera una explicación.

Kurama: No quiero poner en riesgo a Botan...Si regreso a ser Yoko, mis enemigos la verán como el blanco para vengarse de mí...Su vida siempre se hayará en peligro y yo no quiero que sea así...Yo quiero hacerla feliz...así como tu te negabas revelarle a Yukina-chan sobre tí, lo hacias por protegerla!

Hiei: ¿Que estas diciendo tonto? Puedes protegerla mejor aun siendo Yoko, eres mas fuerte y temible así, mucho mas en el Makai con la reputación que te cargas y mas aún si saben que estoy aliado contigo...

Kurama: ie, yo no quiero vivir en el Makai con Botan...quiero vivir en el Ningenkai y en la forma de Minamino Shuuichi...sólo asi puedo garantizar su seguridad enteramente...

Repega tanto el filo de la katana que si Kurama pasaba saliva podría cortarse.

Hiei: ¿Porque? ¿Porque estas renunciando a todo si es lo que siempres anhelabas? Todo por la onna estúpida?!?!?

Kurama: Cállate Hiei, a tí de que te sirvió callar todo el tiempo la verdad, de que te sirvió ser 'fuerte' si al final de cuentas no pudiste proteger a Yukina-chan de la muerte...Antes lo hacía por mi madre, hoy lo hago por la mujer que amo...No quiero perderla así como tu perdiste a tu hermana...

Hiei: SILENCIO!! YUKINA AUN ESTA VIVA!! ME OYES?!?!?!?

Las palabras de Kurama son tan intensas y tan dolorosas para su pequeño cuerpo que no puede contener la rabia, usando la katana corta profundamente la mejilla de Kurama viendo como en segundos su sangre estila a lo largo de su katana, hasta llegar a sus manos. Jamas imaginó que se mancharía las manos con la sangre de su 'amigo'...Lo que mas le sorprendía era que Kurama no hacia nada por defenderse y no detectaba en el ni un solo intento por hacerlo, si quería vivir su vida como decía al lado de Botan, ¿como iba a dejarse matar en ese momento? Era lo que mas le perturbaba al Jaganshi...¿se dejaría matar así nada mas?

Kurama ve indiferentemente su sangre resbalar por la katana, como si se tratara de un estornudo. Ni siquiera parpadeo cuando sintió su piel abrirse en dos, seguía viendo a Hiei intensamente como desafiandolo. Solo una vez bajó la mirada para ver su sangre alcanzar la mano de Hiei y lentamente gotear hacia el pasto, tiñendolo de rojo...

Hiei: Me temo decirte que tus ilusiones van a morir aquí junto contigo, porque bien sabes lo que yo hago con los traidores. Tú me faltaste a tu palabra, me fallaste como amigo...como compañero...y si por algo no logro matarte aquí y en este momento...Juro que no voy a descansar hasta no hacerlo...

Kurama sabía que Hiei estaba hablando en serio. El nunca amenazaba por nomás y algo le decía que se había propasado con sus palabras. Hiei sufrió mucho ante la pérdida de Yukina...varias veces el estuvo presente cuando Hiei intentó decirle que el era su adorado onii-san, estuvo presente cuando encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de ella tal cual angel caído del cielo...le ayudó a vengar su muerte y estuvo presente despues...Cuando Hiei se culpaba por no estar ahi cuando mas lo necesitaba, por no haberla protegido como su hermano que era...Aunque el Jaganshi no dijera ni revelara nada, las gemas negras que Kurama se encontraba en el suelo era bastante prueba para comporbrar que el Jaganshi se estaba pudriendo del dolor por dentro...Sin embargo accedió a acompañarlo a las tierras de los Koorimes a sepultar a la pequeña Yukina en su ataúd de hielo sellándola para siempre...al igual que Hiei lo acompañó cuando sepultaron a Shiori Minamino...su madre humana.

Kurama: Hiei...Lo siento...No debí haber mencionado lo de...Sé que aun te duele y...

Hiei: Cállate...tu no sabes nada...

Kurama: Hiei...yo también perdí a mi madre...a la única persona que realmente amé y confíe, la única que curó y cicatrizó las heridas de mi corazon, la que llenó el hueco vació de mi vida con su ternura, amor y bondad...He vuelto a encontrar eso en Botan...si antes renuncié a mi vida pasada por mi madre hoy lo hago por Botan...

Kurama alcanza a ver los ojos de Hiei llenarse de agua, formandose en cristales negros.

Hiei: Silencio...ni cien madres y Botans tuyas valen una Yukina...púdrete en lo mas profundo del infierno junto con Botan...

Aprieta el cuello de Kurama, y lo suelta bruscamente haciendo que el kitsune caiga cara plana al pasto, en su propio charquito de sangre. Guarda la katana y se da la vuelta alejándose del lugar...La segunda pérdida mas grande de su vida, su gran amigo... ¿Había desistido en matarlo? Kurama se reincorpora y se sienta en el pasto muy quitado de la pena con la manga se seca la frente donde se manchó y con la otra mano sostiene la cortada para que deje de sangrar tanto, y ve como Hiei se aleja, y sin decir mas, Kurama comienza a reirse de una forma entre alivianada y sincera...su risa hace que la sangre de Hiei hierva y se detiene en seco crispando los puños.

Hiei: ¿Que te pasa kitsune? ¿Has perdido tanta sangre que te estas volviendo loco? [dice sin girar el cuerpo]

Kurama: Hiei...no pudiste matarme...no pudiste porque AUN me consideras tu amigo, no te animaste...rompiste tu código por mi causa...

Hiei: SILENCIO NO ES VERDAD!!!

Gira su cuerpo y con la velocidad que solo un demonio de su clase posee, lanza su katana directamente a Kurama, pero unas plantas emergen del suelo donde hace unos momentos Hiei estaba parado amenazando a Kurama con la katana al cuello, y la detienen antes de que dañara al risueño kitsune.

Hiei: ¬¬##### Y tu muy sumiso te ibas a dejar matar ¿no? [dice al ver las plantas asesinas]

Kurama: U era precausión...Quería decirte que yo no pensaba faltarte a mi palabra. Voy a seguir adelante con lo de obtener las escrituras y activar el oráculo con la diferencia que yo no voy a usarlo mas que tu. Nos vengaremos del Rey Enma y Koenma como habíamos planeado e intentaremos poner a Urameshi-kun de nuestra parte...

Hiei: ¬¬#### ¿Y mi palacio?

Kurama: Sencillo, te regalaré mi palacio...

Hiei: ¬¬### ¿Y mi parte del botín?

Kurama: Te daré todos mis tesoros, al cabo en mi vida humana no los necesitaré...

Hiei: ¬¬## ¿Y mi reputación?

Kurama: XD para vida de que puedas reclamar mi palacio y mis bienes tienes que demostrar que el dueño ha muerto, entonces me transformaré en Yoko por unos momentos me harás unos rasguños por aqui y por aca...nn [señalando con la punta de su dedo muy emocionado] y fingiré estar muerto!

Hiei: ¬¬# ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi reputación?

Kurama: XD ah pues imaginate...[tono dramatico y de admiracion] Ohhh no! Ha matado a...a Yoko Kurama!! ¿Quien es este demonio con tal fuerza!! [imitando a Hiei casi a la perfección pero en tono James Bond] Jaganshi, Hiei Jaganshi...

Hiei: ¬¬ ¿Aliados...? ----Cada vez gustandole mas la proposición al irsele disminuyendo las venitas

Kurama: Pues mis aliados te respeteran y te verán como el nuevo amo y seguiran de tu lado y pues...mis enemigos te admirarán y estarán tan agradecidos y asustados y pues tambien estarán de tu parte...Cómo ves aun te voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí, aunque con la diferencia que no voy a compartir eso contigo ya que yo seré muy feliz en el Ningenkai con Botan...

Kurama estaba mil y uno porciento seguro de que Hiei no rechazaría su oferta, pero...

Hiei: Tu estás loco...[gruñe enojado]

Kurama: ooU...

Hiei: Estas loco como para rechazar todo eso y irte a vivir una vida tonta y aburrida con una urraca que habla todo el dia y te hace perder la cabeza...

Kurama: - ° -

Hiei: -¬ Ademas si iba a matarte, nada mas que me fui para pensar de una manera cruel y dolorosa para hacerlo...

Kurama: Hiei rompió su código Hiei rompió su código!

Hiei: 0 YO NO ROMPI NADA!!! ¬¬### no te maté por que no faltaste a tu palabra, pero si sigues de insolente...puedo cambiar de opinion...[dice en voz ultratúmbica]

Kurama: . awww Hiei y aún no te he dicho la mejor parte de mi botín

Hiei: o.ô [para una ceja interesado]

Kurama: D Mi harem de hembras...

Hiei: K U R A M A . . .

En tres segundos ya estaba sobre el estrangulándolo mientras el kit se moría de la risa.

Kurama: ::0:: JA JA JA [UGH] JAJAJAJA [AGGHH]

De pronto osó en desquitarse de otra manera, tal vez por una sola vez en su vida podría hacer caer al astuto kitsune en una trampa...

Hiei: D y tal parece que ya hiciste miembra a Botan de tus 'hembras' ¿neee?

Kurama de pronto deja de reirse.

Kurama: O.O ¿tu como sabes?

Hiei: AJA! Te caché kitsune...y yo que creí que 'esta' no caería ::0:: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Kurama: SILENCIO ELLA NO ES DE ESAS! ¬¬######## No te refieras así de ella...OISTE!!!

Hiei: Oooohhh..."Fue por amor!!" Que tierno! Awwwww... La primera vez de Shuuichi y la milésima de Kurama...

Es ahora Kurama quien estrangula al Jaganshi.

Kurama: ### Callate callate callate!! [Agarra las orejas de Hiei y con cada 'callate' lo estrella en el piso]

Hiei: .UUu

De repente Botan abre la puerta, traía puesto un kimono azul obscuro con un listón rosa bajo mientras se hacia una trenza de lado, viendo la escena con la cara larga.

Botan: ¬¬### ¿Pero que hacen? Yo adentro esperándolos con la comida hecha ya casi fria y ustedes dos peleando como niños chiquitos! HMP! [se cruza de brazos y se regresa adentro]

Kurama y Hiei se dan cuenta de lo que estan haciendo y lo que nunca, el kit lo suelta y comienza a reirse se acuesta de lado en el pasto mientras rie mas fuerte, Hiei no quiere reirse pero voltea y ve a Kurama y este le hace una de sus 'caras' y no puede contenerse gira el cuerpo al lado opuesto de Kurama dandole la espalda, se toma el estómago y comienza a reirse sin parar. Secretamente, ambos estaban contentos de que su amistad no haya salido afectada. Hiei deseaba que Kurama fuera feliz en su nueva vida y Kurama le daba todos sus bienes sinceramente tambien deseando la felicidad de el. Ninguno se arrepentía de haberse conocido y pasara lo que pasara serían aliados y se ayudarían mutuamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayaya: XD nauuuuuuuuu! Aun no es el final todavía faltan algo mas de capis o.o trato de hacerlo mas corto U pero no me salen ToT no kiero ke acabe mi ficcy! Jajajaja no es cierto, bueno y pos por ahora no puse skit por ke no supe ke hacer U espero y no se molesten...los veo para la proxima y gracias por los casi 100 reviews!!! ---------Secretamente desea llegar a los 100- LOS QUIERO

Amenlo, odienlo o dejen review!

-Mayaya


	19. Las Promesas No Son Milagros

Maya: ^o^ Bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic….que cielos…han pasado años…años literalmente hasta que decidí reactualizar…porqué? Simple y sencillamente por que me gusta este fic y creo que tenía planeado cosas buenas…el porqué lo abandone? o.o aún me resulta un misterio…así que para áquellos que nunca lo han leído espero que lo disfruten y para áquellos que lo habían leído….TOT GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!!!

Kurama: ^^UU ya ya Maya no te estreces mas vale tarde que nunca no?

Hiei: Meh…a estas alturas y aún sigues con estas cosas? Qué no estás ya bastante grandecita como para que te alejes de este mundo?

Maya: ¬¬ que lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tí eh Hiei…

Hiei: ¬¬ por lo visto tu no cambias….sigues siendo la changa baka apestosa y….

Maya: ò o bien que no dices eso cuando me pides que compre nieve o que me vaya a trabajar mientras tu gozas mi nueva televisión o que…

Hiei: Ya ya tampoco me lo restriegues en la cara ù u cuando yo quiera irme me voy y ya

Maya: ¬¬ pues ojalá que la puerta no te golpee a la salida….!!

Kurama: -_-UU tanto tiempo y no se cansan de….bueno, Maya…si tanto quieres que Hiei se vaya porqué no intentas soltarlo? Y tu Hiei…si tanta urgencia por irte, dime porqué guardas tu ropa nueva en el clóset en vez de enmaletarla??

Hiei: ¬¬ porque sino la cuelgo pronto se arruga imbécil!!

Kurama: -_-uuuuu Maya….capítulo…?

Maya: o.o cierto…¬¬ al rato te echo a patadas enano dale gracias al cielo que tengo que actualizar

Hiei: (ignorándola) Necesito mas ganchos….

_________________________________________________________

[Capítulo 19: Las Promesas No Son Milagros]

La noche parecía estar mas obscura que otra veces…tan opaca que ni siquiera se podía dislumbrar ninguna estrella en el cielo despejado. Hacía una brisa algo helada que recordaba a Hiei de unas memorias que no quería revivir. Aquel instante obscuro y siniestro de su reciente pasado. Un ángel caído con una expresión de sumo terror, reflejando como sus ultimos momentos de vida habían sido los más desagradables de su existencia...con tan solo ver esos ojos rubíes inocentes era suficiente para darse cuenta del miedo que experimento en su ultimo aliento. Hiei mira nuevamente al cielo y siente como un cielo despejado de estrellas asemejaba su falta de esperanzas. Agacha la cabeza y maldice levemente...

Hiei: Kuso...kuso...tan solo fueron unos minutos...segundos que llegue tarde...no merecías morir asi Yukina-chan...(pone su mano al pecho y lo aprieta como si quisiera negar que esa parte existía en él...un corazón que solo servía para torturarlo.)

Lo tenía ya tan mutilado...que nada parecía ser mejor que desaparecer...al principio, sentía una rabia incontrolable...el enorme deseo de matar a sangre fría...No importaba a quien o a cuantos, simplemente quería ahogarse en sangre ajena para poder olvidarse de la propia que había sido derramada. Causar el mismo sufrimiento que le fue entregado a él, como un indeseado regalo que nunca debió ser abierto. Se sostiene del tronco de el árbol mas cercano y entierra las uñas hasta que siente un poco de sangre correr. Aún cuando trataba de apaciguar sus demonios internos, tarde que temprano surgian de nuevo para cobrarle esa deuda que jamás podría pagar.

Botan: Hiei...no entiendo porqué te lastimas de ese modo...(lo mira con sincera preocupación)

Hiei: No es tu asunto...y más vale que regreses a la choza esa que improviso el kitsune, antes que pegue el grito en el cielo por andar acá acosándome...

Botan: Ò____Ó no seas idiota!!! Como si yo te acosara ¬¬....

Hiei: Bueno entonces dejame solo urraca y desaparece de mi vista...

Botan: Al principio...creí que estabas nervioso porque mañana vamos a atacar el baúl secreto del Rey Enma...pero me vengo a dar cuenta de que no...no es eso, tu mirada de dolor...tu cara de resentimiento...el coraje en tus venas...(dice suavemente apartando la mano herida del tronco del árbol) Te culpas por su muerte no....?

Al decir esto, algo se impactó dentro de Hiei, su respiración se volvió mas agitada y nuevamente tenía esa sed de apagar la luz en la existencia de lo que le rodeaba. Botan al sentir tal vibra pasa saliva un poco nerviosa pero sigue firme.

Botan: A-acerca de Yukina-chan Hiei...su...su asesino....

Sin responder más a la cordura Hiei la toma rapidamente del cuello y la pone contra el árbol, sus ojos viendo a quien no debía de ver y su fuerza recalcada en un frágil cuello que parecía estar echo de giz de una pizarra.

Hiei: Tu...tu no sabes....tu...no lo menciones...Jamás podrás poner en palabras lo que pasó en ese momento...Si yo se que el asesino está por ahi suelto...pero no por mucho tiempo...cuando por fin logre hacerme del poder del oráculo...él y toda su clase va a dejar de existir....

El cuerpo de Hiei se estremece como queriendo enfatizar su punto, Botan lo mira con sus ojos rosa caramelo inyectados de temor...le lanza una mirada suplicante mientras los ojos se le humedecen. Hiei siente como el dolor se incrementa dentro de el al ver esos ojos...se imagina que Yukina suplicó con la mirada...y no obtuvo la oportunidad...libera a botan mientras recarga la cabeza contra el tronco, visiblemente perturbado.

Hiei: Lo....sien...no me pude controlar....estás bien...?

Botán pone sus heladas manos en su propio cuello mientras toce y cae de rodillas, a falta de oxígeno tambien le faltó la fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Botan: Te...T-te d-decía...(toce menos) En el baúl del Rey Enma...hay un escrito que le devuelve el alma al cuerpo....siempre y cuando el cuerpo este en óptimas condiciones...Como no permitiste que el agresor de Yukina-chan dañara el cuerpo...aún puedes...puedes...

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (grita tan fuerte que se oyeron ruidos esparcerse del bosque, los animales que había cerca se alejaron inmediatamente) NO TE ATREVAS A INSINUAR QUE...QUE....NO JUEGUES CONMIGO PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO ME TENTARIA EL CORAZON PARA...PARA...

Botan: Matarme....?

Hiei: Maldita sea!!! (le pega tan fuerte al árbol viejo que le hace una cuarteadura y lo dobla a la mitad)

Botan: Hiei...no es un juego...mira...Yukina-chan es una youkai de hielo...lo cual significa que tarda más en deteriorarse el cuerpo...además que tu mismo la sepultaste en su lugar de nacimiento...bajo el hielo mas frío que existe en el universo!!! Te das cuenta? Ha...ha de estar intacta...la puedes traer de vuelta...

Hiei: Basta...no digas más estupideces....(su voz llena de amenaza) A cambio de que? De mi alma?...de que sea una muerta viviente?

Botan: No....no...(se acerca y toma su brazo, esperaba que Hiei la hiciera a un lado, pero para su sorpresa no se movió) Será tu misma Yukina-chan!!! Quizás despierte aún asustada, confundida...pero viva!!! No siguas autodestruyéndote así Hiei....ella tiene solución...de verdad!! No me mires así....(los ojos rosa tibios se humedecen instantáneamente) No soporto verte sufrir así....sabes? Alguna vez me pregunté que si había algo en este mundo que le diera un brillo de felicidad en tus ojos rojos que parecen mas muertos que su cadáver...y saber que hay algo que pueda regresarte la luz a tus ojos...me hace inmensamente feliz y por eso sería capaz de todo para brindartelo!!!

Hiei: Porqué.....porqué haces esto??? Qué te ganas...? (debilitándose más y estando cerca de desmoronarse)

Botan: Siento que...como se de antemano que Kurama y yo vamos a ser muy felíces...aún cuando no la pasemos huyendo de un lado a otro...se me hace injusto que tu no tengas un pedazo de ese pástel....(lo abraza emotivamente) prometo ayudarte...haremos el milagro realidad!!

Hiei: ¬¬ olvídalo....prefiero ser un amargado, asesino, despiadado, perdido y hasta muerto antes de volverme cursi y mariposas como lo son tu y el kitsune!!! Pero si quiero la escritura...

Kurama: (saliendo del árbol caído) ¬////¬ no somos ni cursi ni mariposas como tu dices ehhh?

Botan: (soltando a Hiei inmediamente para no causar malos entendidos) O________o y tu a que horas saliste de ahí?

Kurama: ^^UU je je digamos que estaba aquí mucho antes de que tu llegáras...

Hiei: -_-UU kami uno no puede ni hacer sus necesidades sin que haya mosquitos...

Kurama: ò o lo mismo podría decirse de tí!!! X_x ademas no sabes el susto que me pegaste cuando tiraste el árbol, casi me infarto! Creí que me perdería de la parte más emocionante!!

Botan: ò____ó no pues si y mientras tanto que Botan muera ahorcada no??

Kurama: o.o nada más preservo el cuerpo y robo la escritura mañana...

Hiei: ¬¬ no seas baka no pensaba ahorcarla...

Kurama: ^^UU si si lo sé por eso no intervine pero casi estaba a punto...en realidad creí que ....pues esto se trataba de otra cosa....

Hiei: O__o otra cosa??? Como qué....?

En ese momento, se le prende un foco a Botan y exclama horrorizada.

Botan: YA ENTENDI YA ENTENDI!!! Kurama pensó que tu y yo traíamos algo raro...entonces nos siguió para cacharnos en la movida y sintió celos por eso dejó que me torturaras un poco!!!!!!!

Hiei: ù~u mentira el kitsune jamás pensaría que...

Kurama: -_-UU nop...Eso fue exactamente lo que pensé...

Botan: òOó lo sabía!!! No puedes ni confiar en mí? Eres de lo peor Kurama!! recibirás un castigo inigualable!!!

Kurama: o~o Botan mi cielo espera....(la comienza a seguir) No cariño qué castigo…de qué castigo hablas??

Botan: ò____ó no te besaré en las próximas dos horas!! Y YA DIJE!!!

Kurama: T~T espera....no seas cruel...Botan-chan !!!

Kurama la sigue suplicándole y diciéndole cuanda cosa linda se le ocurría en la cabeza, Hiei se queda parado donde originalmente se encontraba, entre asqueado y confundido por los hechos.

Hiei: ¬¬UU par de idiotas sin remedio....Como quiero que sea mañana para librarme ya de éstos azúcarados que ya me tienen diabético...

Camina con toda calma hacia la choza, no sin antes mirar una ultima vez al cielo donde alcanza a dislumbrar una estrella que poco a poco brillaba con más intensidad, como si agarrara más fuerza al paso de los segundos. Hiei sonríe para si mismo, sintiendo como esa leve esperanza renacía dentro de él y le otorgaba el poder de realizar lo que parecía imposible....un milagro que sería capaz de devolverle el deseo de continuar respirando.

Mañana....mañana sería un día que marcaría sus destinos para siempre....

_________________________________________________________

Maya: ^o^ espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen el no haber actualizado...bueno...aunque no tenga reviews....je je...n/////n continuare escribiendo mi historia....solo quiero concluirla...sentir que termino lo que empiezo y...

Hiei: -_-UU como si eso es posible...

Maya: _ tu siempre cortas la inspiración me cae, que por eso no podía actualizar porque este capítulo se trataba de tí y obvio nada creativo se me venía a la mente!!

Hiei: o.o eh? Me hablabas a mí??

Maya: ¬¬ noooo al fantasma de la ópera... Tu me estas contradiciendo y yo...

Hiei: o.o ni al caso de lo que decías changa...yo digo que como si eso es posible...(le muestra un gancho como con 8 camisas encimadas) quería ponerle la novena!

Maya: Cuenta hasta 10 mientras respiras leve y profundamente....

Kurama: O-o Maya....típicamente cuentas a mil y aún no te calmas....

Maya: T_T soy un caso perdido....

Hiei: Hai... ésta no tiene remedio.....

Maya: Ò____Ó NO TIENES DERECHO DE OPINAR!!!

Hiei: (viendo una camisa rota) Si no tiene remedio la tendre que tirar...o la puedo hacer en un trapo para que la changa se ponga a limpiar....

(Se oye un cuervo AJO AJO AJO mezclado con unos trancazos)

Kurama: ^___^UU no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!!


End file.
